Sonic Tamers
by JFpaes15
Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but not his Earth, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, now Sonic will have to fight alongside three young tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language. Pairing: SonicXRenamon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I have some things to say about it. First, if you don't like the way the story goes, you don't need to read it, just go on with your life. Second, Sonic characters wear clothes in this story, you have been warned. Third, Sonic's and the other characters abilities are based on what the Sonic News Network(Sonic wiki) says and other are my doing, so I will try to answer you as many questions as I can about his powers and other stuff. Fourth, English is my second language so it isn't perfect, if you are going to criticize, do it positively so I can make a better story.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but no his Earth not only that he planet was dominated by humans, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, there he meets three kids that call themselves Digimon tamers, now Sonic will have to fight alongside these tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language and fight scenes. Pairing SonicXRenamon(later in the story).**

******EDIT: I looked back at this first chapter and saw the incredible amounts of grammar errors, I'm very ashamed for not correcting it until now, so I decided to revisit it to correct most of them, my English isn't perfect you know.**  


* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

Our story begins at a heavy jungle where we can see two blue burs charging at each other at unbelievable speeds, one of them is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of planet Earth and fastest thing alive, he have blue fur with a peach colored muzzle, downward quills, emerald green eyes and wears a pair of red sneakers with white straps and gold buckles, blue jeans pants, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, Ray Ban aviator sunglasses with black lenses and white gloves. The other blur is his evil rival and robot copy Metal Sonic, blue with a metallic body and a jet booster on his chest to easily reach Sonic's speed.

Now you're probably wondering why they are fighting each other, it all began when Sonic and Tails got info that Dr. Eggman was preparing to launch an all out attack on Angel Island to get the remaining Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald , Sonic expecting another adventure up ahead, went with Tails to Eggman's base, on their way to his base the two of them are intercepted by none other than Metal Sonic, after a brief conversation Sonic tells Tails to go ahead and stop Eggman while he fights his robot counterpart. which leads us to the two charging at each other with their fists cocked.

Their fists connects with each other causing a little shockwave.

"It's been a long time since I had a real challenge, let's see if you can keep up" says Sonic with his fist still connected to Metal Sonic's fist.

"This time it's you who won't keep up with me" says Metal throwing a kick at Sonic, only to be surprised by Sonic grabbing his leg and throwing Metal at a tree denting it in the process.

"C'mon I know you can do better than that, fight me with everything you got" taunted Sonic while throwing punches in the air.

"I'll show what I can really do" says Metal Sonic behind his counterpart ready to throw another kick at sonic head.

'Shit!' thought Sonic, who went flying through a tree from the sheer force of the attack.

Flipping in the air and sliding his feet on the ground Sonic smirks and mutters "That's more like it" and charge at Metal Sonic with a spindash, hitting him in the chest then quickly kicking him upward, jumping up to reach Metal, he was about to punch him but Metal flew off his range and came back tackling Sonic at insane speeds toward the ground, erupting in a cloud of dirt, when the cloud dissipated, we could see the two blue speedsters trading blows at each other at the speed of sound, punches and kicks were either been dodged or blocked, neither of them could make a clean hit.

XXXXXXX

We now see Tails, Sonic's best friend and little brother, he wears red and white sneakers, blue shorts, yellow hoodie with short sleeves, white gloves with metal straps in the wrist area and a pair of pilot googles around his neck, flying through the dark corridors of Eggman's base looking for the storage room to sabotage all of Eggman's machines, robots and weapons that were going to be used for the attack.

"Where is it?" mutters Tails, he has been looking for the place for quite a while and was getting frustrated and worried, frustrated because he can't find the room and Eggman is about launch the machines on Angel Island and worried because Sonic is fighting his most dangerous rival, while Sonic is kind hearted and willing to help those in need, Metal Sonic is evil and would harm or even kill innocents to reach his objectives.

"Looking for something I see" says a voice behind Tails, quickly turning around to see Eggman on his Eggmobile and a blaster aimed at Tails.

"Eggman!" shouted Tails, now things got a little difficult, with a gun pointed at his head he will have to play smart and wait for a chance to either escape or charge, depending on the situation.

"So, you think you can barge into my base without any consequences?" ask Eggman, still aiming his blaster at Tails."I worked way too hard for this plan to be a success and it's not you who will be on my way".

"I'll not let you get away with this Eggman" shouts Tails.

"How?" ask Eggman."Without Sonic here I doubt you will be any threat to me" after snapping his fingers, the once dark corridor now fully lighted showed two Egg pawns alongside Eggman and ten around Tails, making it impossible to escape without a fight.

"Do you think some Egg pawns will stop me?" ask Tails, knowing how easy to defeat they are.

"Hohohohoho" laughs the mad doctor "these aren't normal pawns, they are designed with the same properties of metal sonic only weaker, building an army of Metal Sonics would be pretty expensive, I'm not exactly rich you know".

'Damn!' was the only thing to come out of Tails mind. 'I just hope that training with Sonic will really pay off' then Tails see Eggman going away thinking that Tails won't survive the attack.

Carefully looking around him, Tails start to think of ways to defeat the robots without receiving too much injures so he can go after Eggman later. After a minute or so, the Egg pawns decided to charge, dodging the robots as fast as he can, Tails whips out his arm cannon and starts shooting them, destroying two of them, he tries to shoot another one but is hit in the back and sent flying, spinning his namesake he stop himself from hitting the wall behind him, he points his arm cannon at a pawn that jumped to slash him with a lance and shoot making the robot explode, out of the cloud of smoke left by the now scrap metal comes two more pawns trying to blast him, Tails dodged by flying upwards making the two robots hit themselves making them dizzy, taking advantage of their dizziness, Tails flies down and kicks them in the head, causing the pawns to stop functioning. When he lands, he is immediately grabbed by another pawn who slams him on the cold metal floor, quickly getting up Tails tries to shoot him but his arm cannon is blasted away by one of the remaining pawns, meaning hand to hand combat is the only option available until get his arm cannon back. Charging at a nearby pawn, Tails kicks him in the head but is caught by surprise as the robot grab his leg and slam him on the floor, continuing with the onslaught, he tosses Tails in the direction of another of Eggman's robots, spinning in the air, Tails gives a spinning kick on the pawn that was about to punch him, sending him flying at other two pawns causing the three of them to blow up into pieces. Landing on the floor, Tails start dodging left and right to avoid the blasts coming in his direction, but is tackled to the floor by one of the pawns with a blaster aimed at his face, Tails struggles but is too exhausted to move.

'Dammit' Tails cursed mentally, the pawns proved to be a lot harder to deal, faster and stronger than they normally are.

The pawn start charging his blaster, Tails instinctively closes his eyes waiting for the impact 'so, is this the end?' he ask himself, suddenly he hears three explosions one after the other and the weight of the robot holding him seemingly disappeared. Opening his eyes, Tails sees the silhouette of a hedgehog in front him with it's hand extended.

"Sonic?" ask Tails, while taking the hand and being lifted up.

"Humph" mumbles the hedgehog while pulling Tails up "don't compare me to that faker" answered the hedgehog now fully visible.

"Shadow!" yells Tails, shocked that he was saved by one of his brother's rivals.

"You don't need to shout my name" says Shadow with his usual frown on his face "I'm right here".

Shadow the Hedgehog, AKA: The Ultimate Life Form, is a black furred hedgehog with upward quills and red highlights, tan muzzle, red eyes and white chest fur, his attire consists of his trademark air-shoes that allows him to skate in high speeds, black military pants with a gun holster on his hips, the gun being a Desert Eagle, a black leather trench coat with no shirt, showing his chest, a black military beret with the G.U.N. logo and white gloves with gold rings on the cuffs, he also have gold rings on the cuffs of his socks.

A/N: Search for G.U.N. in Sonic News Network for the logo.

"Sorry" mumbles the two tailed fox, "but, what are doing here?" he asks.

"You're here to stop Eggman from executing his plan of attacking Angel Island, right?" Tails nods "well, G.U.N. also got info that Eggman has been building nuclear warheads" Tails gasp "and is planning to use them to nuke the most powerful nations and make their leaders kneel before him if his plan on attacking Angel Island fails" 'that's terrible' mumble Tails. That's why I'm here, I was sent here to infiltrate and disable all of his warheads and if possible arrest Eggman once and for all" explained Shadow.

"Sonic won't be too happy about it" said Tails, knowing how Sonic likes to fight and get into adventures, with his main source of danger arrested, Sonic will get bored easily, and a bored Sonic is not something you would like to see.

"As if I care about that" replies Shadow "let's go, we're wasting time here" says the Ultimate Life Form already on his way to the storage room.

"Yes, let's go" agrees Tails walking along side him.

Suddenly the alarm goes off and a robotic voice says 'Preparing Egg-Carrier 1&2 for launch in thirty minutes, all units are to be on board the carriers for the attack' Shadow and Tails eyes widen in surprise, they only have thirty minutes to find the storage room, disable the warheads, sabotage the ships and find Eggman to finally put an end to his world domination plans forever.

"Shit" cursed Shadow, he was not expecting this to happen.

"We have to find that room right now" said Tails, not liking how thing turned out.

"Let's go on different ways" Tails nod at his idea, before taking off Shadow held one of Tails' shoulders and extended his open hand, he was holding what looked like a headphone with a red tinted screen on it.

"What is it?" was Tails question.

"It's a scouter, if you find the storage room, warn me, I'll do the same if I find it". explained Shadow.

The two of them go separate ways, on their search for the room they find some pawns and Badniks, something that surprised Tails since he thought that Eggman stopped building them in favor of the more sophisticated Egg Pawns, either evading or destroying them, they continued their search for about ten minutes when they found themselves in front of the a giant metal door with a huge sign over it saying Storage Room.

"Well, I didn't expected nothing less from Eggman" swetdropped Tails, not noticing Shadow walking a few steps away from the door.

Pulling a familiar green Chaos Emerald, Shadow close his eyes and start charging it's energy into his right hand making it glow a bright yellow, he then snaps his eyes open and yells.

"Chaos..."

"What the..." Tails turn around alarmed and see Shadow launching one of his signature moves.

"Spear" shouted Shadow extending his hand in front of himself and releasing a barrage of spear like energy blasts, blasting not only the metal door but Tails alongside it.

"Waaaahh" scream Tails while been sent flying over to Shadow's side by the explosion ' thump' and hitting his face on the floor.

"Huh?" mutters Shadow looking to his left after hearing the sound of someone hitting it's face "what are you doing down there?" ask Shadow with a blank look on his face and feigning obliviousness.

"Oh, me? ask Tails with its face still on the floor "nothing, just chilling, on this cold hard floor, it's quite comfortable actually" was Tails reply seeping with sarcasm.

"It's not time for napping fox boy" said Shadow with a smirk on his face "but enough of that, you better get up now because we already wasted too much time, there's only fifteen minutes left for the launch" ordered Shadow already skating into the room.

Breaking out of his stupor, Tails quickly get himself straight and follow Shadow toward the room, Tails gasped as he entered it, the room was gigantic, it was three time bigger than the Egg Carrier, considering it held two carriers, and was full of weapons, robots, jets and most importantly the nuclear warheads, so gobsmacked by all the machines, Tails didn't notice a hand nearing him until it pulled him behind a container.

"Waaa'huumph" some robots were coming in his direction to inspect the explosion on the door but found nothing and returned to their position, what a bunch of idiots, taking the hand out of his mouth Tails whispered "what are you doing?"

"If you haven't noticed, this place is crawling with E-series robots" Shadow whispered back "not only that but Eggman is here" pointed Shadow.

Looking over the container, Tails sighted Eggman and Orbot, Orbot is Eggman's assistant, a red robot that looked like two pieces of a pokeball glued on its head and body making it possible to revert to a ball form, making sure everything was running perfectly.

"Here's what you're going to do" said Shadow looking at Tails "you are going to the control room and abort the launch, while I go over to the warheads and disable them, nothing can go wrong or else the commander will annoy the hell out of me" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Are you serious?" swetdropped Tails.

"Yes" was the hedgehog's answer "now go, we don't have much time left" ordered Shadow.

Then, both go different ways, Tails to the control room and Shadow to the warheads.

Tails started sneaking past cameras and robots, doing his best not to be spotted and ruin the plan, he came up to a set of stairs, quickly climbing up the stairs, he finally reaches the control room, quietly getting inside he sees Cubot, Eggman's other robot assistant, as his names implies he's a cube and is yellow with a square head and body to become a cube, playing a videogame. Swetdropping at the sight, Tails slowly gets near him and pulls out of one of his namesakes an electric stun gun, ready to shock the oblivious robot.

"C'mon Mario make this jump for me, just this on...'KYAAAAA" Cubot screamed, good thing the room was very far away, or else someone would've heard it "if you didn't want to jump, you could've just told me" was Cubot's last words before falling down and "dying".

"What a weird robot" mutters Tails, going over to the computers, he starts typing on the keyboard trying to find the commands for the launch, finally finding the program to abort the launch, Tails tries to start it but a password is needed to start the abort procedure "damn it and I only have five minutes left, it'll have to be trial and error" commented Tails.

Tails typed and typed but couldn't get the password right, minutes seemed like hours and he was starting to get frustrated, only thirty seconds left before the launch started. Suddenly he remembered something that Sonic had told him once.

XXXXXXX

"_you know Tails, sometimes I think I overestimate Eggman's intelligence, there was a Chao Garden on his Egg Carrier that we broke into at the Chaos incident, and I had to type a password. Want to know what it was?" asked Sonic._

_"What was it?" said a curious Tails._

_Sonic turned toward with a stupid smile on his face "Eggman"._

_Immediately face faulting, Tails gets up and ask "are you serious?._

_"Yes, I couldn't believe myself, even after typing the password" said Sonic while laughing._

_XXXXXXX_

With only five second left Tails quickly typed Eggman.

"Password accepted, immediate abort of the carriers launch" said a voice all over the base.

Tails just stood there with his mouth agape and wide eyes, he couldn't believe what just happened, either he was too lucky or Eggman has become dumber as time passed, how could someone use something as obvious as their name as a password.

"The password was Eggman?" muttered Tails "the password was Eggman?" repeated Tails with a louder voice.

XXXXXXX

"THE PASSWORD WAS EGGMAN?" the shout was could be heard from the entire storage room even inside the the Egg Carrier, which was where Eggman was.

"What?" yelled Eggman in disbelief " how could that pest discover my super secret password?" asked Eggman to nobody.

"Well the password was YOUR NAME, master" said Orbot "I told you not use that password, it was too obvious to for someone to discover it, but you listened? No, you had to do it your way, now..." "just shut up already you scrap metal" interrupted Eggman.

"Looks like I underestimated that fox" said Eggman getting on his egg mobile and going to thee ship's hangar " that is not going to happen again" was Eggman's words after disappearing through the door.

XXXXXXX

Shadow had just finished disabling the last warhead and was about to go away when he heard Tails' shout.

"I still have no idea why G.U.N. take that fat bastard seriously, he may have over 300 IQ but doesn't seem to use it correctly" said Shadow shaking his head "and to think I worked for him once" he shuddered at that thought.

Suddenly his instincts starts screaming for him to get out of there, quickly jumping backwards, Shadow dodged a gigantic robot falling down that Sonic would find quite familiar, the robot was so heavy that it created a dent crater on the metal floor as it landed, and the shockwave blew all the robots, containers and warheads away.

"It seems I have another uninvited guest in my humble base" Eggman's voice could be heard from inside the Death Egg robot. "although I wanted to hunt down that fox, at the moment you are the biggest threat to me" said Eggman, knowing what Shadow was capable of.

"Then you know you're walking toward your defeat right?" asked Shadow with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see that " Eggman said.

Without warning, Shadow teleported himself in front of the robot and tried kick it, imagine his surprise when the kick hit is mark but didn't do anything, then Eggman punched Shadow's small body with the robot's spiked fist causing him to fly at a container denting it in the process.

"Hohoohohohoho" laughed Eggman "do you think a measly kick like that would damage my robot, you can think again" boasted Eggaman.

"Heh" smirked Shadow getting up and dusting himself, showing no visible injuries "don't think that just because a single kick did nothing that you're going to defeat me" were Shadows words before getting into a fighting stance.

Eggman start attacking by launching the robot's arms toward Shadow, who dodged the giant fist with easy by somersaulting to the right and immediately shoot some chaos spears at its head, doing some damage but not much, then the robots arm open up to reveal miniguns, Eggman then started shooting the miniguns at Shadow who was doing his best do dodge then, looking at his surrounding Shadow started skating toward the containers and robots as the bullets followed him. Then Shadow does a sharp turn to the left, causing the bullets to hit all the equipment and start a series of explosions.

"Noooo!" Eggman screamed, ceasing fire and reverting the miniguns back to fists after seeing all the inventions exploding one after the other for being too close "you are going to pay for that" Eggman threatened Shadow for making him blow up his inventions.

"I don't think so fatty" said Shadow "you did all the destruction by yourself, I just guided you" Shadow added to the injury "but enough talk, I already fulfilled my mission and don't want to be here anymore" said Shadow before teleporting to the Death Egg Robot's head.

He then started glowing a red color, Eggman knowing what was about to happen, tried to shake of the hedgehog out of the robots head but with no success.

"Chaos..."

"Nonononononono" chanted Eggman, hoping a miracle would happen.

"Blast"

BOOM, a huge red shockwave of pure Chaos Energy erupted from Shadow's body completely annihilating the Death Egg Robot, jumping toward the floor and turning to the now scrap metal, Shadow started walking toward it's chest area to rip it off and arrest Eggman. He was about to open its armor when the head of the robot exploded and Eggman is seen flying away on his Egg Mobile.

"You will never catch me alive" Shouted Eggman while making a tactical retreat.

Shadow was about jump after him but the Robot exploded, and he was right next to it, so...

"Damn it" were Shadow words, while digging his way out of the pile of egg robot covered him "I lost him" said Shadow not finding the egg shaped man.

"Well at least things can't get any worse" an alarm went off "what now?" asked a very pissed off Shadow.

"Autodestruct sequence initiated, two minutes for the explosion, all personnel in the area please evacuate" was heard throughout the entire base.

"*Sigh* why shit like this always happens to me?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow" shouted Tails while approaching Shadow "I finally found you" said a relieved Tails.

"C'mon let's get out of here".

"But what about the warheads? won't they explode together and cause a huge destruction?" asked Tails.

"When disabled, the warheads have the strenght of a missile or a torpedo, powerful but not that much" explained Shadow " no one will die if that's what you mean".

"Good" said Tails "ten seconds for the explosion" "let's go" asked Tails

"Let's" said Shadow, gripping Tails arm he shouted "Chaos Control"

XXXXXXX

On a hill far away from the base, two figures suddenly appeared in a flash of light, a black hedgehog and a two tailed fox, turning to the base's direction, the two of them watch as the base explodes, them something happened, something that made Tails feel true fear in his life.

An explosion twice as big than the base's, so big that the shockwave traveled to where Shadow and Tails were, happened some miles next to it, exactly where Sonic was fighting Metal Sonic.

XXXXXXX

**About one hour earlier**

We now see Sonic and his metal counterpart trading punches at the speed of sound, only someone with years of fighting experience or some kind of training in martial arts could see their fists colliding with each other, otherwise only blurs could be seen.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" shouted Sonic while throwing punches, he was enjoying every minute of this fight, with Shadow too busy for him to challenge and Eggman becoming easier and easier to defeat, Sonic was getting bored quite quickly, so when Metal Sonic appeared, he jumped at the chance of fighting him knowing full well that Metal would not hold himself in a fight, especially against Sonic.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" screeched Metal, unlike Sonic, Metal was not enjoying this fight, all he wanted was to kill Sonic so he can prove himself to be the real Sonic The Hedgehog and not a fake.

Deciding to finish this quickly Metal threw a punch at Sonic's head, knowing what he was about to do, Sonic also threw a punch, causing them to end up in a stalemate where Sonic's left hand was holding Metal's right fist and Metal's left hand was holding Sonic's right fist.

"Hehe" smirked Sonic " this is going to be the best fight I've ever had in a long time" stated Sonic, still holding Metal.

"It's also going to be your last" replied Metal, headbutting Sonic.

"Gaaah" grunted Sonic, letting go of Metal.

Taking advantage of his chance, Metal threw a hard uppercut to Sonic's chest, making double over and tried to kick him away, tried being the key word, because he only hit and afterimage, sensing someone behind him, metal quickly turn around only to receive a fist right on his face that sent him flying through some trees, getting above Metal, Sonic kicks him to the ground creating a small crater on impact.

Metal then grab Sonic's leg and slam him on the ground, the he grab Sonic's and pressing it on the grund. Sonic tried to free himself but the robot's grip was too strong, Metal then charged ahead dragging Sonic's head through the dirt floor and trees. Sonic was in a world of pain, he was pretty sure that the left side of his face was a bloody mess right now, but he would not lose to a fake copy, his pride and will to win wouldn't let him lose this battle.

With a lot of struggle Sonic overpowered Metal's grip strength and kicked him right in the face thus sending him away, quickly standing up Sonic stared at Metal who was doing the same thing from the air, both of them suddenly disappeared, blurs could be seen, clashes could be heard, the fight was getting more and more violent as their fight destroyed the forest around them and craters formed on the ground. Metal realized that he could not win if kept holding himself.

Dodging and flying away from Sonic's Homming Attack, Metal landed on the ground and started charging all the energy from his Chaos Drives causing him to glow a bright white, Sonic just stood there not knowing what to do. When the glowing stopped Sonic's eyes widened at what he was seeing, right in front of him was Neo Metal Sonic, meaning that Metal can transform whenever he wants.

"Well this is just fantastic" Sonic muttered under his breath "but, an adventure is not fun if it's too easy" he smirked "and it looks like I'll have to step it up too" Sonic then threw his jacket aside. You're probably thinking 'what does taking off his jacket has to do with stepping up?' well the jacket immediately fell on the ground breaking it and making little fissures, the jacket weighted 50 kilos, Sonic asked Tails to made that jacket so he would little by little grow stronger and faster by continuous exercise.

Then, they clashed again, this time you couldn't even see these speedsters, they were going so fast that every tree they destroyed or every crater that they formed had a delay of two seconds. Metal then flies upward transforming his arm into a machine gun aiming it at Sonic, he start shooting, but to his dismay, Sonic evaded each bullet with little effort. Transforming his arm to a flamethrower, Metal start chasing Sonic while shooting a continuous burst of fire, the flames reached Sonic burning his quills a little and putting fire on his t-shirt.

"Oh c'mon" said Sonic while throwing his shirt aside "these shirts aren't cheap you know" said a bare-chested Sonic.

Noticing the heat around him, Sonic saw that the forest now looked like a sea of fire, everything was burning around him and he couldn't see Metal anywhere, then a silhouette on a wall of fire could be seen, Metal was walking through the fire toward Sonic, it's metal armor so resistant that not even the fire could damage it. Metal took off toward Sonic at blinding speeds, a fist posed to strike, Sonic did the same thing, both neared each other and struck with their right fists, hitting both in the face, but neither moving from their position.

Metal raised his left hand and quickly slashed Sonic in the chest with its metal claws, causing Sonic to flinch and allowing Metal to Send a fast barrage of punches at Sonic's body sending flying through some burned trees, Sonic gets up and see the four heavily bleeding slash marks on his chest going from his right hip to his left shoulder.

"That's gonna leave a mark" muttered Sonic, if he kept fighting Sonic would lost his consciousness "alright" he spit some blood "no more playing games" said Sonic with an unfamiliar serious tone in his voice, after that in a burst of speed Sonic disappeared from Metal's view.

Reappearing in front of Metal, Sonic struck him with a heavy blow on the chest area, followed by kicking his head upward, Metal rights himself on the air and tries to tackle Sonic once more but this time Sonic manages to hold Metal, he then grabs Metal's left arm and with a mighty shout he rips it off Metals body.

Throwing the arm aside, Sonic sent a furious barrage of punches and kicks followed by running circles around Metal creating a tornado so strong that it was sucking some of the fire in forest dealing even more damage to his metal counterpart, when the tornado disappeared Metal could be seen falling toward the ground, and hitting it with a loud thud.

"H...how?" asked Metal, parts of his body where scattered around and he only had with him his chest area, his right arm and his head with sparks randomly appearing over his body.

"How, you ask?" Sonic replied, walking and picking up his black jacket that was surprisingly in one piece "unlike you, I have a reason to fight that drives me to become stronger" said Sonic with a smirk on his face, what was more surprisingly is that his sunglasses were also intact during the hole fight.

Sonic put on his jacket, feeling quite dizzy from the blood loss, his vision becomes blurred and he start swaying back and forth, not been able steady himself, seeing his chance of last resort, Metal uses his jet booster to reach Sonic and tackles him to the ground.

"If I'm going to die" said Metal, holding Sonic on the ground "I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME" shouted Metal, his eyes showed a time limit of five seconds.

Sonic struggled but was too weak from the blood loss and could only widen his eyes at what was about to happen.

Metal Sonic exploded himself, the explosion was so powerful that it leveled everything in a 5 miles radius, creating a gigantic crater.

After the explosion, and a bright flash of light, two figures could be seen on the crater, one was standing still and the other was frantically looking for his best friend.

"SONIC!" yelled Tails, wishing that Sonic would just appear like he always does "SONIC!" tears were starting to form around his eyes, he didn't want to believe that his friend was gone.

Sonic was Tails first friend, he did not see a problem with Tails' well, tails and actually found them pretty cool since they allowed him to fly, Sonic was Tails best friend, he never made Tails sad and did everything he could to keep his friend happy and finally Sonic was Tails big brother, someone he could always rely on if he was in trouble, someone he could trust with his own life, someone who would without a doubt sacrifice himself for Tails. And now, he was gone.

Shadow could only shake his head sadly at the situation, sure he found Sonic annoying and a waste of time for most part but he respected him, a lot, Sonic was a great rival and fighter, he was determined, had a strong sense of justice and would fight all the enemies that threatened world by himself if possible. The entire world had lost their greatest hero.

Tails fell on his knees and banged his head on the ground, he could not believe this, he didn't want to believe this, his brother was dead, Tails could only cry his eyes out at the death of his hero.

Sonic The Hedgehog was dead.

* * *

**Well, I'm actually impressed with myself, I never thought I would be able to make it this long but here it is.**

**There are other things I want to make clear, the events of Digimon Tamers won't be exactly what happens on the anime, I'll change things a little bit, but nothing too drastic.**

******And this is the first chapter and probably the last, it depends on how popular the first chapter is, if it have at least 3 reviews I'll keep writing more chapters with no doubt.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: First, I would like to apologize for the grammar errors on the first chapter, I was in a rush to publish it, it was past midnight and I had school, so I didn't had the time to check on it. Other things that I forgot to metion was that the digimons will have their original japanese names, this will based off my country's version of the anime with some adapted lines and most of the characters lines will be recreated for this story, so don't expect all the lines from the anime, some events in the anime will be changed, added or removed for Sonic to fit in without damaging the story line.  
**

**Also, I would like to thanks for the reviews, I thought I you guys would criticize the grammar errors, but it seems like you let pass or didn't notice. I also would like to tell one of the anonymous reviewers, that I vew Renamon more like Blaze the Cat then a femTails or femShadow, Renamon, didn't want friends, only fought by herself and not accepting help from others, and slowly, thanks to the main characters, she started to open herself a bit more and becoming more friendly towards others but still with the 'I should do this by myself' attitude.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but not his Earth, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, now Sonic will have to fight alongside three young tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language. Pairing: SonicXRenamon.(later in the story).**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

* * *

**Shinjuku**

It was night time at Shinjuku, and the streets were mostly empty so nobody noticed a white fog forming on one of the streets, more surprisingly though, was that a human teenage girl could be seen entering the fog.

The girl has brown shoulder-length hair in a ponytail that resembles a pineapple, her attire consists of a white turtleneck t-shirt with turquoise sleeves and a broken heart on the front, button-fly blue jeans with a brown belt on her waist and around her left leg, red wrist-bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, a beige trench coat and a pair of blue tinted sunglasses.

As she entered the fog, a creature could be seen inside it, the creature looked like a tiger that was made of fire except for it's face and paws, the girl took out a little device from her waist, it's color was white and had a triangular form, a square screen, two rectangular buttons and blue trimming, she pointed it toward the creature, a 3D layout of the fiery tiger came out of the divice's screen showing her it's description.

"Lynxmon" said the girl as she read the description "armor level digimon, vaccine attribute, it's attacks are Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claw"

Another creature appears to the side of the girl, it looked like an anthropomorphic fox, it stood on it's hind legs had yellow fur with white fur on the abdomen area and a very furry chest, it wears purple sleeves and has fur spikes on her shoulder blades, it's face is triangular like that of a fox, it has long pointed ears and her eyes have black scelera with cold blue iris, also a very bushy white tipped yellow tail.

"I expect you to have no trouble with this fight Renamon" commanded the girl to the fox at her side.

"Yes, Rika" muttered the now named Renamon without a hint of emotion on it's female sounding voice.

While the two girls were talking, Lynxmon instincts acted and turned to the nearest source of danger, Renamon, launching itself at her, Lynxmon pinned her down and was ready to strike her with it's claws. Renamon remained calm through the fight and waited for the moment to counter attack, she saw the opening that she needed and when the feline raised one of it's claws to attack, Renamon kicked it on the chest and sent him flying back, being a cat, Lynxmon fell it's paws.

Getting up as if nothing happened, Renamon sways her head back and forth finally hearing the sound of her neck popping, immediately after, she rushes toward Lynxmon and strike him with a right hook, then she spin kicks it on the face, jumping backward to dodge one of it's claw attacks, Renamon uppercuts it sending it up in the air. As Lyxmon fell to the ground, Renamon jumps up and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Diamond Storm" Shouted Renamon as she extended her arms to her side and hundreds of shiny leaf like shards appeared in front of her and pelted mercilessly the downed Lynxmon.

When Renamon landed, she walked toward the bunch of data that was Lynxmon and absorbed it in her body.

"You could have finished faster" said Rika.

"I'll do it next time Rika" said Renamon with her emotionless voice.

"You will" Rika said "now, let's go home" ordered Rika.

"Yes" was Renamon's reply

Rika and Renamon started making their way toward their home, the streets were pretty much deserted, meaning that Renamon could walk alongside her partner, if someone showed up she would use her impressive speed to hide.

The two of them decided to go through Shinjuku park to reach their house faster since it was late, the park was so big that it had a forest inside of it, going through the stone road of the park, they notice a bright flash of light in the middle of the forest.

"What was that"? asked Rika.

"I don't know" replied Renamon "do you think we should investigate?" she asked.

"Yes, but fast it's already too late and I don't want to hear my mother blabbering in my ear all night" stated Rika.

Walking toward the flash's location, they arrive to see a strange blue creature that resembled a hedgehog, it was wearing a black jacket, sunglasses, jeans, shoes and was face down on the ground unconscious, taking out the device, Rika tries to scan it but nothing showed on the screen, it didn't even reacted.

None of them noticed the blood pool that was forming under it.

"What kind of digimon is this? The digivice won't react to it." said Rika, she was confused, there it is, a strange creature that could only be described as a digimon, unconscious in front of her and the digivice cannot scan it.

"It's because it's not a digimon" said Renamon "I can sense it's energy, but it's not data, it's something else" stated Renamon.

Kneeling beside it, Renamon turned it around to see it's face and was received with the sight of a face and chest covered in blood and deep injuries that would have killed a normal person.

"Is it still alive?" asked Rika, a little curious about the bloody creature in front of her.

"Yes, I can feel it's heart beats" replied Renamon while setting the hedgehog back to the ground, she gets up and shake the blood off her paws "its injuries are too deep, a champion level digimon would already be dead with those kind of injuries" Renamon explained "what are you going to do about it?" asked Renamon.

"Just leave it here" Rika stated coldly " as you said, it's injuries are too deep, I doubt it will survive this night, also, I won't simply waste my precious time with a freak, I have more important matters to attend." Rika said without a single drop of emotion on her voice.

"Alright" Renamon replied with the same tone in her voice, she didn't find any reason to help the mysterious individual, she didn't knew it and it never helped her, just as Rika said why should she waste her time to save him.

Rika and Renamon then leave the bruised and bloody hedgehog by itself and go back to their home.

Reaching the house, the house looked like those classic Japanese houses with sliding doors and a small pond on the backward with stones around the edges, Renamon jumps on the house's rooftop and lay there to sleep while Rika goes to the kitchen to drink something, all that walking left her a little winded. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, Rika opens the fridge and picks up a bottle of water.

While closing the fridge she sees a note being held by a fridge magnet, she picks it up and starts reading it.

'I'm out to buy some groceries since your mother is too famous to go out by herself without been followed by fans – Grandmother'.

"Only grandma would be this kind to buy groceries this late" smirked Rika, she liked her grandmother a lot, she was the only person Rika could talk to while being herself since her mother always expected Rika to be what she was not.

Yawning, Rika decided to end the day, taking a shower and putting her pajamas she went to sleep because she had school the next day, never knowing that the next day would change her life.

* * *

**The next day**

Opening her eyes, Rika yawns and get up from her bed, heading toward the bathroom to prepare herself for school. Taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she heads back to her room and puts on her school uniform, it was a gray female sailor uniform. Heading to the kitchen she sees her grandmother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning grandma" said Rika while sitting on one of the chairs.

"Good morning" replied Seiko, Seika is Rika's grandmother, and woman already on her fifties, she's and understanding person and because of that she accept everything around her quite nicely, unless she feels it's not good for her or her family.

"Good morning everyone" came a cheerful voice.

"Good morning mom/Rumiko" answered Rika and Seika, although the former was a bit annoyed by the voice's tone

After the greeting each other, they started eating their breakfast and talking between themselves, of course Rumiko was blabbering nonsense about fashion and stuff, something Rika disliked a lot, Seika was just listening with a smile on her face and Rika kept eating her breakfast.

Looking toward the clock on the kitchen wall, Rika saw it was time to go to school, getting up from her chair, she picked her plate and put it on the sink.

"Bye grandma, bye mom, I'm going to school now" stated Rika while walking out of her house and making her way to the school.

* * *

While on her way to school, Renamon started following Rika, jumping on top of rooftops and hiding on shadows, Renamon was making sure nothing happened to her tamer, also she had nothing better to do other then follow her tamer and sleep on the house's rooftop.

"Still a tamed digimon I see" stated a voice, landing on top of a random building, Renamon turns around to see the owner of the voice, a digimon the size of a seven or eight year old that looked like an imp, it was purple in color, had a white face, green eyes, large pointed ears and wears red gloves and a red bandanna around his neck, it also had a smile face on its belly.

"What do you want, Impmon?" Renamon asked coldly.

She did not like Impmon's company, he always appeared out of nowhere to say stupid things like humans are worthless, she should join forces with him to become the most powerful of digimon and whatnot, and today it wouldn't be any different.

"I just want to ask you something" said Impmon "why do you keep following that human?" he asked"do you really think that human girl will make you stronger?" he smirked.

Folding her arms, Renamon nodded without hesitation.

"I always knew tamed digimon were dumb" Impmon insulted her "a digimon doesn't need a human to become stronger" Impmon smirked.

"Are using yourself as an example?" asked Renamon, Impmon's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" he asked, clearly pissed off at her remark "fight me, and I show you what I'm made of" he said summoning a bunch of pink and red wisps of fire around him "Night of Fire" he shouts, pointing his arms toward Renamon and launching the attack.

Still with her arms folded her arms, Renamon simply dodged all of the incoming wisps, quickly getting angry, Impmon summons a blue wisp of fire in one hand and a red one on the other, he then brings both hands together to form a fireball and launched it toward Renamon.

"Pillar of Fire" he shouted, the fireball created a wall of fire that was slowly reaching Renamon.

Still unfazed, Renamon jumped over the firewall, while in the air she launched herself at Impmon grabbing his head and hitting it on the building's concrete floor, making little cracks on it, she then lifted him from the floor to her eye level, with Impmon still being held by his head.

"I could kill you right now" She stated coldly while squeezing his head and hearing him cry in agony "but I know the amount of data you have is pathetic" she dropped him on the floor and started walking away "it's not worth killing you" Renamon said, before going back to following Rika.

Still on the floor, Impmon slowly set himself straight while holding his aching face with one of his hands, he was livid, nobody have ever done something like that to him, he felt humiliated and degraded.

"One day" he whispered darkly "one day I'll become the strongest of digimon" he said walking towards the building's edge "and I'll make everyone kneel before my power" the look on his face tight now could only be described as pure rage "expeccialy you, Renamon".

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, Renamon looked after Rika to make sure nothing happened, there's also a rumor that a human-sized red dinosaur with white belly and black markings on it's body was seen on the public Shinjuku school, saying things like 'where's Takatomon' and stuff like that, it was immediately denied since only the school headmaster saw it and he was a bit old, and working in a place full of kid and teenagers can be very tiring.

Rika heard of the rumor and instantly knew it was a digimon, but just to make sure, she started making her way back home, passing through the Shinjuku park again to get home faster, not knowing that only a bloodstain remained where before was an unconscious hedgehog.

Upon reaching her house, she took off to her room to change her daily clothes to go after the red digimon of the rumor when she heard someone talking.

"This meal is delicious, you are a great cook Seiko-san" the mysterious voice stated, it had a cheerful and playful tone on it's voice.

"Why, thank you" Seiko's voice was heard "I just hope this will help you get your energy back so you can get better soon" she said.

What really surprised her was that it was a male voice, but how could it be the only ones living in the house were Rika herself, her mother, her grandmother and Renamon that always stayed on the roof or on Rika's room, finishing the change of clothes she follows the voice's direction.

Rika realizes that the voice was coming from the dining-room, quietly making her way through the house she reaches the dining-room and slide the doors.

"Don't worry, I can heal pretty fast, I…, huh?" the creature heard the door sliding and looked in it's direction only to see a human teenage girl with her eyes wide open and a gaping mouth.

She could not believe what was happening, the creature she found almost dead on her way home, was right in front of her eating a bow of rice and drinking a cup of tea. She also noticed that his jacket was over his shoulders because of the bandages covering his torso and there was a band aid on the left side of his face, right above the eye.

"Yo" the creature greeted Rika with a smile, then going back to his meal.

"H-hi" Rika greeted back, she immediately start pulling her grandma out of the dinning-room leaving the hedgehog to eat alone, he watches as this happens and only shrugs, he too would be freaked out if some stranger started eating at his house.

"Grandma, what is that thing?" Rika whispered.

"Well it's a blue hedgehog as you can see" Seiko replied innocently

"I can see that" Rika said annoyed by her grandma's answer "it's just, why is that hedgehog here?" she asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_Seiko was getting back home after going to the groceries shop to buy some rice and milk for the next morning breakfast, when she saw a flash of light in the middle of the Shinjuku park forest, curiosity took over her as she casually made her way through the forest, not noticing the two figures that just walked away from the light's spot._

_"Oh my" she said, after reaching the location, Seiko saw an animal barely breathing with deep slash wounds on the chest area and a bloody face, what was weird though, was that it was wearing clothes._

_"The poor thing, must be suffering a lot" was Seiko's words, she reached for it and with a grunt she picked it up "you're pretty heavy aren't you" she stated._

_The hedgehog as she indentified, was unconscious throughout the entire way, as she reached home, she went to her room as fast as she could so she could treat the hedgehogs wounds and possibly save it from death. After treating it, the hedgehog's breathing became more calm and relaxed, she decided to stay up a little more to see if something would happen to him, an hour later she saw that his pain filled expression disappeared, knowing that he was okay for now, she went to sleep to prepare for the next day._

* * *

"… and after you left for school he woke up, you had to see your mom's face when she first saw him, it was priceless" Seiko giggled.

"That was probably really f… wait, him?" Rika interrupted herself, that hedgehog was a guy.

"Yes" Seiko answered "he is a boy, and is quite the charming one, he apologized for scaring your mother, and thanked me for saving his life, even saying that I didn't had to." Seiko stated "although I still don't know his name" she admitted.

The two decided to go back to de dining-room, where the hedgehog had already finished eating his meal and was softly patting his belly, any kind of strain could end up opening his wounds, and that would not be a pretty sight.

"Thanks for the food Seiko-san" the hedgehog stated while standing up and bowing a little to show his appreciation.

"There's no need for such thing mister…" Seiko said while stretching the end of the sentence.

"Oh?" the hedgehog then realized that he still haven't introduced himself "sorry for that" he laughed nervously, suddenly his demeanor changed from polite to confident in a heart-beat, making a striking pose "my name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive" he smirked while pointing a thumbs up at himself.

Seiko looked at Sonic with a small smile on her face, she could see that he was special, he oozed confidence and it made the people around him at ease, as if they knew that with him around nothing bad would happen. Rika on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, fastest thing alive? Yeah right, he sounded way too arrogant and the cheerfulness in his voice made her sick.

Knowing that she wasted too much time already, Rika went to her room and picked up her card-holder with her deck already on it and strapped it to her belt, making her way out of the house, she noticed that Sonic accompanied her out.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, she didn't want him following her around, she also noticed that he was a little taller than her but still shorter than Renamon.

"Well, I don't like being in one place for long, and I kind of need to stretch my legs a little bit, so, I'll go along with you to wherever you're going" Sonic said, doing some light stretching exercices. With his jacket fluttering against the wind without dropping from his shoulders, Sonic took out of his jeans pocket his sunglasses and put them on.

"So, let's go?" he asked, ready for the walk

"You would still follow me around even if I said no?" she was answered by and 'yup', sighing she started walking and signaled him to follow her.

Renamon watched everything from the rooftop, she could not believe that the blue hedgehog she had found with Rika was still alive, he looked like he was going to die at any moment back there, maybe there was something special about him, she heard the conversation inside of the house and also heard him claiming to be the fastest thing alive, that was laughable, he couldn't be faster than her. And he didn't looked like a fighter either.

Seeing that thinking about him was useless, Renamon started following the pair, knowing that Rika would go after the digimon from the rumor. While following the two, Renamon saw Sonic turn his head toward her direction, giving a small smile and waving, which shoked her, not even their acute instincts, other digimon couldn't locate her when she hid herself.

The walk was uneventful, every time someone showed up, Sonic would quickly hide himself somewhere, seeing a blue bipedal hedgehog wearing clothes would attract too much attention and maybe even panic amongst people, thinking he was some kind of monster or demon.

They were heading toward the town when Rika's digivice startled her by blinking and beeping, she picked it up and saw that a 3D holographic arrow popped out of the screen was indicating the location of the digimon she was looking for, quickly signaling Renamon, Rika started running to where the arrow was pointing. Sonic wanted to run too, but because of obvious reasons he couldn't, so he just leisurely walked to where she was going while enjoying the scenary around him.

* * *

Walking around the park we see a brown haired teenage boy wearing a short sleeved blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, long gray shorts that ended in his calves, yellow wristbands, green sneakers and yellow googles, what's more peculiar about him is that there was a dinosaur walking by his side.

His name was Takato Matsuki, and he was a digimon tamer, at the moment he was trying to find a place for his digimon partner, Guilmon, to stay since he couldn't keep it in his house as his parents would notice. Reaching an open field, he starts thinking on where he could hide Guilmon, when his partner suddenly started to growl. He turns around just to see a Renamon kicking Guilmon onto the fence.

"Stand aside tamer" Takato heard someone talk.

Looking at the direction of the voice, he sees Rika Nonaka leaning on a tree, he knows about her because she won the last year digimon card tournament, you see, digimon in the human world is nothing more than a world-wide famous franchise, it had cards, toys and a TV-show, they had no idea that digimon actually existed in a different dimension connected to theirs, only a very few people know of the digimons and two of them are staring down at each other.

"Renamon wants to fight" she said in a serious tone, with Renamon landing on one of the branches of the tree she was leaning against.

"Fight?" he was confused "why do I need to fight?" he asked.

"Because that's what digimon where created to do, to battle, to become stronger, to be the best" Ruki explained, walking towards Takato and stopping a few meters from him.

"But I don't want to fight" he stated " Guilmon is just a newborn digimon" he explained.

"So what?"she asked "by the look on his face, it seems like he knows how to fight" she noticed, looking to his left, takato saw that Guilmon looked different, his pupils were slitted and he was growling, he looked like a wild animal.

"Guilmon, your eyes, they're not like that" he whispered.

"Enough of this, Renamon, go" was Rika's order to her partner.

Both digimon charged at each other, while this was happening, Rika pulled out her digivice and tries to scan Guilmon for some kind of information, but it said that there was no data available about him.

"What? No information" she whispered "What kind of digimon is this".

Guilmon was trying to slash Renamon with his claws or hitting her with his tail, but she was too fast for him, and every time he landed a hit it was either blocked or deflected, he tried to slash her one more time, but was grabbed by her and flipped over her shoulder, taking advantage of his position she shoots a diamond storm at him.

"Pyro Sphere" Guilmon shouts in midair, shooting a red fireball from his mouth that disintegrated Renamon's diamonds. Renamon easily jumps out of the fireball's way, when the ball touches the ground it cause's a little explosion, if Renamon were hit by that, she would have been in a tight spot.

"No rookie digimon have that kind of power" Renamon noticed, she could see that whatever this digimon is, he is a lot more powerful than he looked like, as her diamond storm can't do that much damage, but he's just too slow to hit her and she was too fast for him.

When Guilmon landed on the floor, he charged at Renamon like a bulldozer, trying to hit her, but she just kept dodging, her speed and experience in battles let her take on this fight as if it was child's play.

Guilmon was still on the offensive, but he couldn't manage to land a hit on her the entire fight and he was starting to get tired, he was strong, but didn't have the stamina to keep fighting for long periods of time and he didn't have experience on his side.

"You are taking too long to finish this Renamon" Rika said.

Hearing her tamer's voice, Renamon decided to start attacking, she countered every single one of Guilmon's attacks with a punch or a kick, Renamon then uppercuts him away from her, suddenly her paws and feet are engulfed by a blue fire.

"Power Paw" she shouted.

Renamon charged at Guilmon with all her speed ready to finish him and absorb his data, she was about to punch the disoriented dinosaur when her fist was suddenly caught by something.

"So, this was the reason for rushing that suddenly" a familiar voice called.

Renamon was shocked, Sonic was right in front of her and had her fiery fist on his on his right grip and didn't even flinch. She tried to push and pull her hand but he kept holding it still, his chest wound started to bleed a little but he didn't care also his hand didn't even move away from it's position, he looked directly in her eyes, she could feel he was much more stronger then he let others believe.

"I was wondering what the reason for you too running was, so I came here expecting to clear a few things" Sonic said

He saw everything from afar, and was let down when he saw what Rika just did, she made her partner attack another one of these strange creatures. Even when the other human clearly said he didn't want to fight, not only that, but Renamon did it without hesitation.

"Why would you force your friend to fight?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Huh? Friend?" Rika said "Renamon is not my friend" Renamon flinched a little and Sonic noticed that "she's just a tool made for fighting" Renamon flinched a little again, Sonic just looked at her with sympathy, he slowly lessened his grip on her.

"That's what you think about our friends?" an unfamiliar voice shouted to them.

They looked in the direction to find a blue haired teenage boy, he was Henry Wong, he had an orange zipped up vest over a grey t-shirt, white wristbands, brown pants and grey and yellow sneakers. Sitting on his shoulder was a rabbit-looking dog digimon, his name was Terriermonm, he was all white some green around his tiny hands and neck, beady black eyes, long ears with green details and a single horn on his head.

Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder and sprinted toward Renamon and Sonic, when he reached them, he started doing was he was the best at, annoying those around him.

"Hey, I'm Terriermon, what are you? Why are you blue? Are you a digimon?" he asked everything at the same time to Sonic, Sonic didn't even had a chance of replying these questions because Terriermon was already questioning Renamon.

"Terriermon!" Henry berated "why do you make so many questions?" he asked

"Well" Terriermon started "I'm just curious about these two" he stated, the he started saying moumantai for some reason.

The reactions were different, Takato looked relieved that his friend was here to help him while Guilmon just looked confused, Sonic had a playful smirk on his face, Terriermon reminded him of Charmy the Bee, both were annoying as hell but had a good heart, Rika looked angry that her fight was interrupted and Renamon just watched the scene with a blank look on her face.

"I can't believe that you would just use our digimon friends as fighting tools" Henry said "digimon are alive and feel emotions just like any other living being" he tried to reason with Rika.

"Humph, this is getting ridiculous, let's go Renamon" Rika started walking away with Renamon following her.

Shaking his head sadly at these two, Sonic just kept looking as they disappeared from his view, he then noticed that Guilmon started to slowly approach him, Sonic just kept staring at Guilmon as reached him and started to sniff at him. Sonic just smiled at him and started to pet him in the head, making Guilmon close his eyes and lean on Sonic's hand with a smile on his face.

"Not trying to be rude or something" Henry spoke "but what are you?" he asked, he was curious at what Sonic was, he looked like a digimon, but the bandages around his chest said otherwise as digimon don't sustain injuries or bleed from what he knew.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic introduced himself, doing usual pose "nice to meet ya" he said before extending his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Henry Wong" Henry introduced himself, shaking Sonic's hand "and this is my friend, Terriermon" he pointed at the digimon riding his shoulders.

"My name is Takato Matsuki" he said "and the one you were petting is my digimon, Guilmon" he pointed at Guilmon who went back to Takato's side " also, I wanted to thank you for saving him" Takato said bowing to Sonic.

"C'mon, there's no need for that" Sonic said "I just did what was right, that's what I live for" Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"But I insist, if you haven't blocked that attack, I'm afraid to even think of what could have happened to Guilmon" Takato said with a sad look on his face.

Sonic just smiled at the scene, he could feel that Takato and Henry really liked their digimon partners, these two would do the impossible to make sure their friends weren't in danger or worse, even if they could clearly defend themselves. Sonic started walking away from the scene, going in the direction of Rika' house as Seiko told him come back later to check on his wounds.

"Wait!" Henry shouted, when Sonic stopped to look back "will we meet again?" he asked, Sonic just smirked and did a thumbs up.

"Of course" Sonic said "we're friends right?" he said "and friends have to stick together".

These were Sonic's words, Takato and his group were surprised that Sonic would consider them his friends after such a brief meeting, they watched as he walked back to Seiko's house with the sunset's light shining on him.

* * *

**Well there you go, the second chapter, this one took a lot of thinking to make without changing a lot of stuff from the series, I didn't put the fight against goblimon because I thought it was just a waste of time and Impmon's attack, Night of Fire is Badda-Boom, in my opinion, is lame, really lame, so I dicided to put the original name.**

**So, review it if you can, and if possible make positive criticizing, don't just comment on the story about how you liked it or the stuff you wanted it to have.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: One more time, I would like to thank you guys for the reviews, I know it's not a lot of reviews but it's enough to make me keep writing, it won't be easy but I'll do my best to keep you entertained. Also, I would like to apologize for all the wait, I was sick with the Dengue Fever or Breakbone Fever as most of you may know. I had to stay in bed for almost a week and couldn't even turn on computer or else I could get worse, but now I'm better and ready to write some Sonic Tamers, so let's get this over with. There's another thing, some people might not like the fact that Sonic wear clothes, I have two answers for that, one, I like it, and two, I wanted to give Sonic something that would purposely hinder his speed and strengh while slowly making him stronger through his fights, just like Goku and his weighted clothing, the reason for that is because Sonic likes a good challenge, and fighting full strengh from the beginning of the fight is not fun, and when a really strong enemy appears, Sonic will take off his jacket to fight said enemy at his fullest.**

**Alright, this is kind of annoying, I'm litteraly repying to readers without a name, but it says guest, so I'll call you guest. The answer to Sonic getting a partner is no, Sonic is a fighter, he likes to be in the middle of dangerous situations, not only that but he can hold himlself pretty well against some really powerfull digimon.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but not his Earth, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, now Sonic will have to fight alongside three young tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language. Pairing: SonicXRenamon.(later in the story).**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

**Rika's House**

It was night and Sonic could be seen sitting Indian style with his eyes closed by the pond in the backyard of Rika's house, you're probably wondering, what the hell is he doing, Sonic himself prefer to relax by running around at top speed rather than sit down and meditate, but circumstances weren't on his side, with a city full of people that don't even know about those weird creatures, his chances at being arrested again and experimented at are pretty high.

But the real reason for Sonic to be meditating is because he wants find an answer for what just happened with him, Espio taught him that, if he wanted to find an answer for anything, concentrating and meditating were the best option, a few days were needed for Sonic to learn how to stay still and do absolutely nothing for hours, he hated it at first, but after some tries he discovered a nice way to relax and liberate some tension that builds up sometimes.

'How did I end up in this place?' Sonic asked himself, he was trying to figure out what the hell happened and the bump on his head wasn't helping either 'I should have been more careful back there' he thought while rubbing the bump, when he got back to Rika's house, he showed his wounds to Seiko and received a bop to the head and a lecture, shaking his head he said 'no time for random thoughts Sonic, there must be a reason for me to end up here'

Sonic cleared his mind of everything that would disturb him, his breathing was so slow and peaceful that it was almost impossible to hear, he could hear a lot of things around him, the wind blowing, the leaves rustling and the water ripples on the pond, he stayed in that position for about one hour, he was starting to get annoyed when his mind started to fade.

XXXXXXX

_Heat, was the most prominent thing happening around, a temple in flames was producing an incredible heat wave that was spreading at everywhere, on a stone road we see our hero Sonic waking up , slowly opening his eyes, Sonic gets up from the scorching ground and witness the situation in front of him._

_"I've been here before" Sonic says to himself, wiping the sweat off of his brow on his sleeves, Sonic quickly run up the staircase leading to the altar, there he finds a light red female Echidna wearing mayan clothing kneeling down praying in front of the Master Emerald._

_Her name was Tikal and she was the daughter of the leader of the Echidna tribe, on the past she tried to make her father realize that war was wrong and he should not use the Master Emerald to fight, he just ignored her and because of the way he acted toward the little Chao creatures that lived on the altar, he enraged their guardian, Chaos, to save the tribe from total annihilation, Tikal sealed herself and Chaos inside of the Master Emerald._

_"I've been expecting you, Sonic" her soothing voice was heard, slowly standing up, Tikal turned around to face Sonic, green eyes watched as she started making her way toward Sonic._

_"Question" he said suddenly._

_"What?" she blinked, stopping in her tracks._

_"I have a question to ask" he said simply._

_"Well then, you shall ask your question" she told him, a bit confused._

_"Why are we on a burning altar?" he said, using his hand as a fan to keep his face warm._

_"Well" she started "this place was the one that had the most impact on you when you had those visions, thus causing this place to be remembered by you every time you think about something related to the past, be it memories or visions" she explained, seeing that he was just curious about the situation._

_"Now that I know why we're burning down" he said "what is it that you want with me?" he asked._

_"You seen to be lost in your thoughts, by trying to understand something that has not yet been shown or explained to you" she spoke wisely "You want to know why you're on that strange place and I'm here to guide you to the answer"._

_"Why can't you just give me the answer" he asked._

_"I thought you didn't like when situations were too easy to overcome" she smiled at him._

_"Ho?" he smirked "you seen to know how I work" crossing his arms "go ahead, say the wise words that will lead me to the answer I seek" he said in a playful wise voice._

_"Still the overconfident and playful hedgehog from before" she smiled "very well, I am going to tell you this only once so you shall listen very carefully" when she got the hedgehog's full attention, she finally spoke the words._

_"The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos" she spoke._

_Sonic carefully listened to these words. He knew that Tikal wouldn't simply appear to him if this wasn't important, that chant must have the answer he is looking for and he will have to search very deep in those words for it. Suddenly everything started to fade again._

_"It looks like your time in this plane of existence is coming to an end" she said, "I just hope that you will be able to understand these words, your friends seen to be suffering as they think that you had perished on that battle" she explained as her body started to fade into white just like Sonic's surroundings._

_"Don't worry" he said "I'll find an answer and I'll definitely go back to my world" he spoke with determination, after saying that, everything faded into white and Sonic felt a pull in the back of his mind._

XXXXXXX

When Sonic came back from whatever just happened to him, he was still in meditation mode, this time though, he could feel himself as one with nature, he could hear, feel, and smell everything around him, he could even feel as Renamon watched him from the roof, as she had a different type of energy than what he is used to feel.

'Alright, focus' Sonic thought to himself, 'The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart…' he kept repeating the words on his mind for some time, thinking and searching for a hidden message that would answer his questions, he stayed still thinking of any sort of meaning that the message held within itself.

'Wait, chaos is power enriched by the heart' Sonic repeated on his head 'does that mean that my body? my heart, can naturally produce chaos energy' he came to the conclusion 'if that's true, then I must have the ability to manipulate it' he kept thinking 'I must've used Chaos Control somehow, which led me to a different dimension' he finished.

From what it looked, Sonic had somehow teleported himself to another dimension using Chaos Control, the only good explanation he could come up with, was that his body naturally sensed the eminent danger coming from Neo Metal Sonic, and on instinct, teleported him to a random dimension, it wasn't the first time that happens, when the escape pod he was in was about to explode, he used the fake emerald to teleport himself back into the ARK.

'Looks like that's what Tikal was trying to tell me' Sonic thought, getting up and dusting himself, Sonic knew what he have to do now, he have find a way to manipulate his Chaos energy, it's easy to manipulate it with the emeralds, but without them, Sonic will have to master it with some good old fashioned training.

Obviously not now though, it was late night and Seiko may give him another lecture if he stays awake and don't rest his body for the day, so he headed for the bathroom and took a shower to rid himself of the blood and patch his wounds again afterward, then he just needed to go to Seiko's room where there was a comfortable futon just waiting for someone to sleep on it.

But, there was something bugging him.

XXXXXXX

Renamon watched everything from the house's roof, Sonic had picked her interest at the park earlier in the day when he blocked her attack, he didn't seem to be a fighter, didn't seem to like getting into fights and certainly didn't seem to be strong at all, but it was all just an act, he was hiding a lot about himself and she wanted to discover, being a fox, curiosity is part of her genes when something picks her interest.

So, she decided to watch as our beloved hedgehog meditated in order to find anything useful about him, she already knew he was stronger the he let others believe, but what else is he able to do, does he breath fire or shoot laser from his hands? That's the kind of thing she's trying to discover.

'What secrets do you hide within yourself? Hedgehog' she thought, she sat down on the roof and watched, and watched, and watched one more time, she was starting to get irritated, he was standing still for some hours, eventually his ear would twitch as a reaction to the sound around him but he just stood there.

Then, she saw his moving a little, he slowly opened his eyes, which she could see held some enlightenment, as if he discovered something, he stood up, dusted himself, and went inside of the house. That was it, she wasted her time watching an anthropomorphic hedgehog stand still for hours.

'What a waste of time' she thought to herself, there was nothing more that could be done for the rest of the day so she decided to sleep already as it was pretty late, she laid down on her back in the roof with her arms behind her head and a leg over the other, she was slowly being drifted to dreamland when she felt something soft and warm being laid on her body.

Renamon quickly sat up, she saw that the soft and warm object was a blanket, she looked around herself and watched as a blue blur jumped off the roof and went back inside, she looked back at the blanket, why did he gave it to her, nobody have ever done something like this to her before, so what she was feeling right now was completely foreign.

She couldn't describe it with precision, she felt a little warm inside, and a little happy too, maybe that's what people in this world call being nice to each other, since nobody was ever nice to her she didn't know how to react to it, so she just decided to ignore it for the time being and go back to sleep.

XXXXXXX

**The Next Morning**

It was 06:00 in the morning and our blue hero can be seen asleep on the futon, that didn't last long as he opened his eyes and lazily sat up, yawning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked outside the window and saw it was morning as the sky was a little dark, Sonic groaned as he silently stood up so that his roommate could keep sleeping, his clothes were folded beside the futon and alongside it were his shoes with the socks inside it and his gloves, he picked his pants, put them on and went to the backyard to start his training, since he was awake, there's no need to go back to sleep.

What's more peculiar though, is that Sonic's feet and hands can be seen, his feet looked like a mix between human and animal feet, it was positioned like a human's but it only had three toes and had the appearance of a cat's paw, his hands were human like too, he also had what looked like to be claws, just like his Werehog counterpart, but not as long, he didn't had them on his feet though.

The wound on the side of his face was already healed, Seiko said it was amazing that it had already healed, but Sonic said it was normal to him, all that was left was the wound on his chest, he had changed the bandages the day before but they still covered his entire chest.

Reaching the center of the backyard, Sonic stopped for a moment, he had to think of a way to manipulate chaos, if he had an emerald it would be piece of cake, but it was out of question right now, he closed his eyes and started thinking.

'How will I do this?' he asked himself 'maybe I…'

"Hedgehog" someone called him, breaking his train of thought, looking back he saw it was Renamon, she was walking toward him staring at his face, Sonic just stared back with one eyebrow lifted, she stopped in front of him and lifted her right arm, showing the blanket that he had given her the day before.

"Why did you do that" she said in her eternal cold voice.

"Geez" Sonic said "a thank you would be appreciated" he said, faking annoyance, Renamon could identify the annoyed act, but ignored it.

"We've just met and I have never done something to for you" she just stared at him with a somewhat confused expression "why would you do this to me" Sonic just smiled warmly.

"Do you think the reason to help someone, is only for gratitude" he took the blanket from Renamon's hand and put it over his shoulder "I like being kind to others, especially my friends" he just smiled at her.

"We're not friends" she stated,

"We aren't" he agreed "but what's keeping us from being friends?" he asked.

That surprised her, he wanted to be friends with her, Renamon never had friends before, she always thought that friends were just a waste of time and weren't necessary, the concept of friendship was something that never crossed her mind before. Her face held a doubtful look, what should she do? What he did last night, she liked it, she liked the sensation she felt at that moment: warm, pleased and the most strange of all, secure, she couldn't help but feel protected when around him.

"You've never had friends, right?" Sonic said in a low tone, he noticed the look on her face, it was the same expression Tails had when he first met him, a doubtful looking face, he couldn't believe that someone as famous as Sonic would want to be his friend, all of that was changed when Sonic saved him from Eggman.

"Never" she said, her voice seemed a little sad.

"Then, I'll ask" he said, looking at her dead in the eye "do you want to be friends with me?" he asked, extending his hand at Renamon.

Renamon looked at the offered hand and hesitantly reached for it, was this that she really wanted, she always felt that something was missing in her life, maybe that's what she needed, friends. She took a firm grip on his hand, he gave her a smirk and shook it, she also had a feint smile on her face.

Renamon suddenly released his hand and disappeared in thin air, out of the house came Seiko, it looked like she was looking for Sonic, seeing him by the pond she made her way over to him.

"Sonic, I was looking for you" she said "breakfast is ready, come eat with us".

"Nah" he denied "I'll eat later, I'm no hungry right now" he explained.

"Huh, alright but" she noticed the blanket hanging over his right shoulder "why are you holding a blanket outside?" she questioned.

"Oh, this?" he pointed to the blanket, Renamon looked a little uneasy from the roof "well I woke up early and decided to have some fresh air, but since it was cold I took a blanket with me" he lied.

"If it was cold, why didn't you put your jacket?" she kept questioning.

He just looked at her with a blank expression, he slowly pointed to his chest, which was bandaged, since he was injured, and should not handle stress…

"Ohhh" she finally got it "sorry about that" Seiko apologized, with a nervous smile, taking the blanket from Sonic "I ended up forgetting about that, it hurts wearing the jacket doesn't it?" he nodded "well, when you feel hungry just come back inside".

"I will, thanks" Sonic said, Seiko just smiled at him and went back inside.

After that little interrogation, Sonic sat by the pond and started thinking again, but this time he didn't have any ideas, Renamon ended up making him forget any thought and idea he had moments ago. Renamon just observed from the roof, slightly curious about what he was doing, she saw Sonic squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth, then he just started rubbing his hands back and forth on his head in frustration until finally falling on his back, he sighed, got up and jumped over to where Renamon was, he saw that she was staring at his with an eyebrow lifted.

"Out of ideas" he said plainly, sitting by her side on the roof.

"What kind of ideas?" she asked in a stiff voice, she wasn't used to having conversations.

"I need a way to manipulate Chaos Energy" he said, he looked at his right hand and clenched it "but I have no idea to do it" he sighed.

"Chaos… Energy?" Renamon said, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh… that's right" he put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously "you don't know what Chaos is" he said.

"I know what chaos is, what I don't know is what this Chaos Energy is" she said

"Well?" he put his right hand on his chin and started to think "from where I came from, Chaos is the energy that all living beings possess, some people would call it Ki or life energy. Chaos is a very volatile and evil energy, if a person don't have the willpower to withstand it's influence, it will slowly corrupt the user, making him or her create what it's names stand for, but of course said person will have to tap into these powers and it's incredibly rare" he explained. "I have only seen 2 individuals using Chaos energy in my entire life, and I have been all around the world"

"I see" she said, it looked like the cost of achieving such power was your own life "but, aren't you risking your own life by trying to use it?" she questioned.

"Heh, don't worry" he smirked "I'm not that easy to take control of" he assured her, she couldn't help feeling that what he was saying was the truth.

After that little conversation, they both sat there watching as the sun finally reached it's intended peak at the sky, both of them haven't muttered a single word to each other during this time, Sonic just looked at the horizon with a smile on his face and Renamon was thinking what digimon will be her next opponent.

"Oi, Renamon" Sonic called her.

"What?" she looked at him.

"I have a question" he said

"What is it?" she said, a little curious about his question.

"Why do you want to be strong?" he asked "from what I've seen yesterday, it looks like you fight to get stronger, do you have a reason for it?"

"A… reason?" she blinked, now that he said it, she never had a reason to be stronger other than wanting to be "I think that… it's natural for all of the digimon to want be strong, I've yet to find one with a real motive" she said.

"So, you don't have any motives" he deduced.

"No" she answered "do you have any?" she said hoping to know more about him.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Then" she waited "what is it?"

"My motives to become stronger, are to be able to protect and help in any ways necessary those around me, be they innocent bystanders or precious friends that are extremely important to me" he said as he kept looking at the horizon.

Renamon looked at him with wide eyes, he don't fight for himself? She never heard of an individual fighting for someone other than itself, other people lives were so important that he was willing to risk himself for them?

"But aren't you afraid of getting hurt, or even killed?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Nah" he said "I live for adventure, so I expect a death trap at each corner of it, also I feel like it's my duty do risk my life for the sake of others by being born with this speed, and I have always lived my life to the fullest, so if I died, I'd die without any regrets" he said with a serene smile etched on his face.

Renamon just looked forward and reflected on these words, it seemed like he was unstoppable, he wasn't afraid of dangerous adventures, getting hurt or even being killed, it made her realize how empty her life was, she had no friends, no real goal, she lived for fighting and only that, maybe… with Sonic by her side, she can find some meaning to her life.

Her attention shifted to her tamer when she saw Rika coming out of the house wearing her school uniform, Renamon stood up and dusted herself, ready to go look after her tamer. Sonic just watched as she walked toward the edge of the roof, he looked at the ground and after seeing Rika down there, he understood what Renamon was doing.

"So, It's time to babysit her already?" he joked, a smirk slowly appearing on his peach colored muzzle.

Renamon just glared at Sonic, he may be her new and first friend, but she's not going to let him crack jokes about her tamer, Rika is strong willed and determined, not a spoiled brat like those kids from the day before, but her glare seemed useless as it made Sonic smirk even wider.

"Humph!" was the sound of Renamon's annoyance, quickly turning around and following Rika as she always does.

Sonic just chuckled and stood up too, he jumped down to the backyard and made his way to the kitchen to have his breakfast, there he greeted Seiko and her daughter Rumiko, Rumiko accepted Sonic, but was still a little uncomfortable, having what looked like a mix between a human and a hedgehog living in their house would make any normal people far from comfortable.

After having a traditional Japanese breakfast, composed of steamed white rice, a bowl of miso soup and sliced of grilled fish, Sonic got the rest of his clothes and put them on, except for the jacket. Adjusting the gloves on his hands, Sonic clenched his fists and looked forward with fire on his eyes, this time he would find a way to control his energy or his name wasn't Sonic The Hedgehog.

Jogging away from the house, Sonic headed to the forest on Shinjuku park, being careful enough to not be seen by anyone, he wanted to go to the place where Seiko found him, maybe there was some Chaos particles left, if there was, he could use it to help him having a grasp of how it works.

Reaching the clearing, he saw that the grass was still stained in blood, it didn't mind him though , Sonic decided to stay on his feet over the grass, closing his eyes, he tried to feel the energy around him, he stayed there for about thirty minutes, but unfortunately he couldn't feel anything other than the wind rushing around his quills, suddenly Sonic remembered something he was told by an old friend from another dimension.

XXXXXXX

_"Sonic" a jackal like creature called "before were go back to our worlds, there's something I want to tell you" he said, keeping his eyes closed._

_"What is it, Lucario?" Sonic questioned, a curious look could be seen on his eyes._

_"What I have to tell you, is that to tap into your aura you must erase all the distractions in your mind, when you do that concentrate into the depths of your soul and you will feel a spark, hold onto that spark and pull it with all you willpower, by doing that you will unlock your aura, after that, you'll just have to train to have control over it" Lucario explained with his wise words "otherwise, if you fail, not only your aura will be forever locked but your ability to use the Chaos Emeralds will also vanish" his tone became serious._

_"I'll keep that in mind" Sonic said, tapping his head with his finger "but, why are you telling me this?" he asked, a little confused._

_"Because, there will be times where you will find yourself in a tight situation, and the Chaos Emeralds will be out of reach for you to use, and I can sense a lot of untapped potential within yourself" Lucario said, opening his eyes to reveal a pair of red colored orbs._

_"Thanks for the tip" Sonic thanked "I'll make sure to remember that when it actually happens" He smirked, extending a closed fist "will I see you on the next Smash Bros tournament?"._

_"Of course" Lucario smirked "You can count on me" he extended his own paw._

_Both traded smirks and fist bumped as a light teleported them back to their separate dimensions._

XXXXXXX

'I'll have to thank him the next time we meet' Sonic thought, who could have known that being invited to an inter-dimensional fighting tournament would give Sonic the answer to his problems in the future, too bad he didn't win though.

'Damn Home-Run Bat and it's One-Hit KO ability' a tick mark appeared on his head.

Shaking those thought out of his head, Sonic started concentrating himself, cleaning his mind of any stupid thought and looking directly into his soul. He stayed in the same position for an hour or two, trying to feel the spark Lucario talked about.

Then, he felt something, it was very feint, but it was there, buried within the deepest part of his soul, with all the willpower and strength he could muster, Sonic took a hold onto that small spark and pulled it, as he kept pulling, he started to feel a lot of pain.

'It hurts' he thought gritting his teeth 'Lucario never mentioned that it would hurt like this' the pain was far from little, he felt like his entire body was burning from inside out.

He tried his hardest but it just wouldn't budge, not only that but he was starting to feel his grip on it loosening as time passed, and the pain was becoming more and more unbearable, he was starting to lose the struggle.

'Get hold of yourself' he yelled in his mind, pissed with himself for acting this weak 'you are Sonic the hedgehog' he yelled again 'you will not give up' he started pulling the spark with his all, he couldn't care less about the pain, he had to pull it or the consequences would be disastrous for him.

The wind around him became more violent, the rocks started to shake and move a little bit and ripple patterns could be seen forming on the grass around Sonic, the area around him became heavy and the air became wavy.

'I will go back to my friends' he mentally shouted at himself, he was all sweaty already, with the burning sensation and the increasing pain he had only one thing left to do, spreading his legs and flexing his arms above his hip, he steeled himself and…

"GRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

He roared. With one final pull he roared with all his might, using every bit of strength he had left to take over that spark, after a minute or so, he did it, he ripped that spark from the confines of his soul, creating a shockwave that spread itself all over the area as a blue flame like aura burst out of his body and surrounded him, he finally succeeded, he had unlocked his Chaos energy

"*pant* Heh *pant*" a light smile crept on his pain filled expression "I did it" he started to laugh a little as the aura dissipated.

His moment of success was short lived as fatigue caught up with him, he felt his body moving toward the ground, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact, only, it never came, he felt something soft around him instead.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw white and yellow, moving his head up a little, he saw the face of his newly made friend, Renamon.

"Renamon?" he asked weakly.

She only nodded at him, letting him know it was her who caught him, her arms were around him to keep him from falling backward, he also noticed his face was pressed against her chest fur.

'It's so soft' he thought, he couldn't help but feel that there was a pair of soft and pretty decent sized mounds behind all that fur, his final thoughts before being taken over by darkness were 'are those what I think they are?'.

XXXXXXX

Renamon was hiding herself on a tree branch, waiting for Rika to come out of school, she always follows her tamer, mostly in case if some Digimon decides to appear near the school, Digimon had the tendency to appear mostly to humans, and with Rika being the best at the Digimon card game, most of them would choose Rika to fight or become it's tamer, not even knowing she already had one.

She was minding her own business on the tree pondering on the things that Sonic had told her some hours earlier, when she heard it.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

A powerful roar could be heard from all over Shinjuku, Renamon turned her head to the direction it came, Shinjuku park, she knew the owner of that voice and immediately rushed to the park, as she made her way to the park she noticed that the people around the city stopped to listen, some didn't seem to be bothered at all and most probably thought it was some lunatic screaming his guts out.

But she knew better, the voice came from her new friend, and it was making her worried, he said what happens when you can't control Chaos Energy, the voice stopped screaming and the people went back to their daily lives, with some of them confused by the screaming.

Reaching the park, Renamon started to search the hedgehog, while jumping and maneuvering between the trees she was startled by a strange yet familiar energy, rushing to where she felt it, reaching her destination she saw Sonic falling to the ground and quickly grabbed him.

"Renamon?" he asked weakly

Renamon just nodded at him, seeing him falling unconscious, she decided to take him home, but before she could do anything, growling could be heard coming from the trees, turning her head to the source of said growling, she saw Guilmon slowly approaching them and again he had that vicious look on his eyes.

"I'm not here to fight" she said simply.

Guilmon stopped, his expression softened a little but he was still glaring at her, he didn't know what just happened but it couldn't be good if Renamon was here, since she attacked him the day before he was still wary of her and now she had his "savior" under her "mercy".

"As you can see, he needs to rest" she said putting Sonic on her back "so I'm taking him back home" she started walking to the opposite direction of Guilmon.

Guilmon couldn't feel any malice or lies in Renamon's word, she was speaking the truth, but he still didn't know what happened to Sonic.

"Did you hurt him?" Guilmon asked.

If they fought, it was impossible for Sonic to lose from what he saw the day before, Renamon stopped on her tracks and slowly turned her head to Guilmon's direction, looking directly into his eyes.

"No" was her answer, but from his expression, Guilmon wanted an explanation "Sonic was training, and from the looks of it" she mover her head left and right to show him the surrounding area "it was so intense that he ended up passing out" only now Guilmon noticed the area's state.

The grass was set in a ripple movement like position, and the trees looked a little inclined in the opposite direction of where Sonic was training.

He looked back at her and nodded, Guilmon didn't understand what she said but it sounded convincing, not only that but the surrounding area showed him that whatever she said right now, was not a lie.

With this situation sorted out, Renamon headed to Rika's house, as she jumped from tree to tree, she felt that Sonic's body was warm, maybe it was just a side effect from unlocking his energy. What she didn't understand was that she was feeling warm herself, it didn't bothered her, on the contrary, it actually felt nice.

Something was wrong with her and she knew it, but whatever it was, she didn't want it to be fixed.

* * *

**Author's note: Again I'm really, really sorry for all that wait, some of you may not even care, but this one was really difficult, all the dialogue and situations may bore you but I have a reason. I want to start developing Sonic and Renamon's, first as friends, later it will become more personal, and develop Renamon as a character, in the show she's just, well, the same Renamon from the beginning to the end, the only difference is that she had no friends at the beginning of the show, and in the end she had some friends, she didn't became friendly to the rest of the cast, she didn't had a personality, she's just an empty fox with little to no emotion that wants to become stronger or protect her tamer.**

**As you saw I'm using Xs to mark where I'm dividing the events of the story, because the horizontal lines are giving me a fucking headache at how annoying it is to put them.**

**And yes, Sonic powered up just like a DBZ character, don't blame me, Sonic characters abilities and personalities are clearly based on Dragon ball z, Sonic is Goku, Shadow is Vegeta and *sigh* I hate myself for saying this, Silver is Future Trunks.**

**Now if you're gonna review, positive critics, and guest didn't seen to understand what I said in the last chapter, don't comment on the fiction about what you want it to have, unless, you have a really good idea to help make this ficition a lot cooler, then, I'll try to see if I can put it in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for all the waiting, this time I was just being lazy and was not having the creativity to write the chapter, so I had to squeeze all I could from my brain to form this chapter. This one, just like the previous, was made to develop a a bond between Sonic and Renamon, I don't want to simply make them fall in love, it will take time to develop it, especially because Renamon is a character that didn't had too much development on her personality in the anime, other than her tough exterior and loyalty for Rika and friends.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but not his Earth, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, now Sonic will have to fight alongside three young tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language. Pairing: SonicXRenamon.(later in the story).**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

**Rika's House**

*Groan*

A groan was emitted from his mouth as Sonic Woke up, he opened his green eyes and saw the star filled night above him, he slowly sat up and realized he was on the roof of Rika's house, he put his gloved hand on his face trying to understand why he was here and not on the park.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked to himself.

"You passed out" a voice said behind him, looking back he saw Renamon standing right behind him, "that's what happened" she said plainly.

"I know I passed out" he said, annoyed at her obvious answer "but seeing you and me are here, I can only conclude you brought me here" he offered a thumbs up "thank you" he smirked.

"No need to thank me" she said "and the only reason you're not lying with your face on the dirt right now is because of that pulse you emitted earlier" she explained

"Pulse?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"You probably haven't noticed, but you emitted a pulse of energy from your body" Renamon said walking up to him "because of that, I was able to pinpoint your location before anyone tried to investigate"

"Well, that's convenient" he looked at her "so, did something interesting happened while I was unconscious" he asked.

"Rika and I ended up being found by Guilmon and his tamer" she said, Sonic frowned a little, already knowing what happened next "and we fought, in the middle of the fight the other kid came along and tried to make us stop fighting, which resulted in his Digimon Digivolving."

"Digi… volving?" he asked lifting an eyebrow 'what's with all these mixed words, Digiworld, Digimon and now Digivolve' he thought.

"Digivolving, is when a Digimon ascends to a higher form, simply put, a transformation" she explained.

"Hmmm?" he put a hand to his chin "that makes sense, but having the words digital and evolve together is kind of lame" he blurted out, Renamon frowned a bit but he didn't mind "keep going" he insisted.

"After Digivolving, he went berserk and stated to attack everything and everyone so Rika and I were forced to retreat, or else she could get seriously injured" Renamon clenched her fists, she wanted to keep fighting even though she knew how outmatched she was, but her tamer's life was more important than a fight.

"So, in short" he leaned the side of his face into his closed fist, smirking mischievously "you got your ass kicked".

The next moment, Sonic was on his back while Renamon was on top of him sitting on his waist, holding him down with her left arm as she cocked her right fist back ready to strike him.

"Are you calling me weak?" she questioned with a very serious and cold voice, as she looked directly into his eyes, trying to stimulate a reply out of him by using fear.

"How aggressive" he smirked, lifting an eyebrow, unfortunately for Renamon, Sonic has seen things much scarier in his life, meaning that her little intimidation attempt didn't affect him at all, "I like it".

"I won't repeat myself" she clenched her fist so hard her fingers started to pop, but he just kept smirking, 'is he mocking me?' she decided to force an answer from him.

Sending her fist toward his face, she was surprised when Sonic caught it and using the momentum to his favor, reversed their position, with him on top of Renamon, holding both her arms to her sides above her head, she tried struggle out of his grip, but for some reason she couldn't muster the strength to do it.

"You want an answer eh?" he said slowly, while moving his face closer to Renamon's, she could feel his warm breath against her fur, and it was making her feel funny "I'll give you an answer" he whispered on her ear.

Renamon closed her eyes, waiting for his answer, her body felt hot for some reason and she had a presentment that this hedgehog is the cause of this feeling.

"The answer is… no and yes" he said simply, lifting himself from her waist.

"W… what?" She opened her eyes, and looked at him, blinking a few times, what the hell just happened, it looked like he was going to do something to her and then nothing. She saw Sonic extending a hand at her with the usual Sonic smile on his face, taking it he helped her stand up "what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"What I mean is that you are strong, but not enough" he told her, seeing her frowning again he tried to explain better "what I want to say is that while you are strong, there is always someone stronger than you, and instead of trying to become stronger you just go around picking up fights with other Digimon".

"But I can get stronger by fighting other Digimon" she told him.

"Yeah" he agreed "but is that enough? Fights don't happen all the time and there's the slim chance of someone even stronger than the blue haired kid's partner to appear looking for a fight, what would you do about that?"

She didn't answer, she was thinking about what he said, something she had been doing a lot lately, and if he was right then way the she was using to become strong was too risky to keep going.

*sigh* 'I hate when a joke end up like this' he thought to himself, he also hates when he make any of his friends sad, it pains his heart out to see Renamon doubting herself like this "hey" he called her.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping it wasn't another jab at her abilities.

"Fight me" he challenged her.

"Fight you?" she looked oddly at him.

"Yeah, there's nothing like a good old sparring match to relieve some tension" he said doing some punches in the air.

"I guess so" she sighed

"But not here, we don't want to bring any unnecessary attention" she nodded at his reasoning, it's the most logical thought as their battle would definitely be heard from the rooftop by the house's residents.

Sonic jumped from Rika's house to another house's rooftop and kept going that way with Renamon right behind him, reaching Shinjuku's town, he went for the tallest building in the area and used his speed to reach the building's roof.

Of course, being a show off, he used his acrobatic abilities to jump and flip in the air before landing on the roof's floor, which was a giant helipad, a second later, Renamon teleported to his location in a shower of leaves, looking around a little bit, she stared at him confusedly.

"Why the top of a building?" she asked.

"To make things more fun" he confessed "we're in a limited area where one of us can end up falling and becoming a pretty stain on the floor" he said while cracking his neck.

"You would go to such lengths just for a simple sparring match?" she crossed her arms, either he was stupid or…

"It's not fun if it's easy" he admitted. Yup, just as she thought, a thrill-seeker, the kind of guy who loves adventure and fighting, mainly the most dangerous and life-threatening ones.

"Alright" she sighed "I've been craving to fight you ever since you showed up at the park yesterday, to see how strong you are" she looked at him fiercely, getting into her fighting stance. (Cammy's stance, from Street Fighter Alpha 3)

"Heh, you won't be disappointed" he said while crouching on his left leg and stretching the right one, then, doing the same only with the other leg "but I won't go easy on you" he told her, entering his own fighting stance. (Bruce lee's Jeet Kune Do stance)

"You better" she muttered, locking eyes with him, he's finally going to show his abilities, and in a fight against her no less, she can also get back at him for the remark he made earlier.

They stood in their stances, waiting for the opponent to make the first move, not daring to attack first at all. Seconds seemed like minutes, in a fight, whoever dared to make the first move ended in a handicap by allowing the opponent to counter your move.

They stood there, but he wind didn't, with its breeze, it swayed Sonic's quills to the side with the same thing happening to Renamon's tail, no longer capable of holding himself, Sonic charged in her direction with shocking speed.

Widening her eyes Renamon quickly dodged the incoming spindash, she could not believe how fast that was, shaking these thoughts away, it was her turn to charge at him with a fist cocked back. Reverting from his ball form Sonic quickly blocked her incoming fist with his forearm and sent a kick to her ribs, it seemed it worked as she was sent back.

In midair, Renamon did somersault and landed at her feet, holding her ribs, that blow hurt a lot, looking forward she saw Sonic doing a 'bring'it' sign with his hand, it pissed her off seeing him not taking her seriously. Sonic charged at Renamon one more time when he saw her standing up, ready to deliver another blow, imagine his surprise when she grabbed him by the shoulder and head butted him.

His vision became messy as he swayed back a little bit, just giving Renamon the chance to retaliate, she gave him a heavy body blow which caused Sonic to bend forward where he received a knee to the face, this time sending his head backwards, not wasting any time Renamon took a hold of his arm and flipped him over her shoulders, slamming him into the floor.

"Gaah" he grunted, Renamon sat on top of his waist and tried to punch him on the face but he caught he fist she tried with the other arm but is caught once again, Sonic flashed her a smirk and kicked her away from his using his two legs. Flipping himself to his feet, rubbing the trickle of blood on the side of his mouth, both Sonic and Renamon charged at each other.

They met in the middle of the helipad, Renamon started to deliver fast punches and kicks at Sonic, but he easily evaded, blocked or countered them, Sonic then grabbed her right arm with his right hand and pulled her in his direction, giving her an elbow strike on her stomach with his remaining arm, he released her arm and crouched low with his right arm cocked back.

"Sho-Hog-Ken!(1)" he shouted, giving her a rising uppercut right in her jaw, it was so intense that it sent both Sonic and Renamon upwards.

Sonic landed first, getting back at his fighting stance. Still falling, Renamon flips in the air and land in a crouched position, feeling something rolling from her lips, she rubs it with her hand and sees a red liquid smeared on it.

'What?' she mentally screamed, 'blood? But Digimon don't bleed. Do we?' she asked herself, she had never seen something like this happening to any other Digimon.

"Getting tired already?" he shouted from his position, breaking Renamon from her train of thoughts.

'I'll think about this later' she thought, right now she was facing a different type of adversary. All of the opponents she had so far were big and bulky, relying on brute strength over speed, which made the fights pretty easy as she got used to them, since she's not only faster but smarter too, she also have pretty decent strength herself.

So, what's wrong you think? Renamon never fought someone faster than her, Sonic's abilities were on par with hers if not better. Fighting an opponent like this threw her of guard and allowed him to score some really nasty blows, especially that uppercut.

What she didn't know was that Sonic, having travelled all over his world, had basic to intermediary knowledge on some fighting styles, which allowed him to have a better perception when fighting hand to hand, even choosing two distinct styles to focus on.

The first being the Jeet Kune Do, a fighting style created by a famous action movie actor and world class martial artist, this style focus on fast, precise strikes to the opponents body and effective counters, hence the name Jeet Kune Do(Way of the Intercepting Fist), it's a fitting style for someone like Sonic who have both speed and precision.

The second style is Capoeira, a Brazilian style that mixed dancing and fighting, it was created by slaves at an age of enslavement where they feigned dancing when they were actually training, deceiving guards, soldiers and their owners. The focus of this style is the constant movement of one's body to always deliver kicks with heavy swings and not lose any momentum, with his speed Sonic don't need the constant movement, allowing him to deliver these kicks with his speed's momentum.

This combined with the previous style makes a very deadly combination that allows him to take on any opponent that's about his size. Sonic blinked when he felt something wet fall on his nose, he looked up and saw that it started raining and thunder clouds were formed, he looked up ahead and smirked when he saw Renamon standing up, he could feel she was not pleased with him having the upper hand.

Renamon's paws and feet suddenly lit on blue fire, making her body get illuminated by a soft blue hue, a hiss could be heard as the rain pelted her fire covered hands and feet, she looked at Sonic with cold eyes, as if they were looking directly into his soul, when he saw she decided not to hold back anymore his smirk grew even wider, to the point you could see his fangs, and his eyes sharpened giving him a more feral expression.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, you could feel the excitement dripping from his voice, Renamon just nodded, completely concentrated on her opponent, a minute has passed and they still stared at each other, waiting for the right moment to attack, when a thunderclap was heard both fighters charged at each other with but desire to win.

Fists cocked back, Sonic and Renamon roared as they met once again for another bout.

XXXXXXX

**?**

Three persons could be seen inside a sphere shaped room, Two woman wearing beige jumpsuits and some kind of visor on their faces sitting on a high-tech elevator chair with hologram touch-screen computers and a man with combed blonde hair a black business suit and sunglasses.

This place is Hypnos, an organization created to monitor the electronic communications of half the earth for the Japanese government, Hypnos is kept a secret from public but the building that its located is one of the many buildings in Shinjuku, some time earlier Hypnos discovered the existence of Digimon and since them the organization has being detecting when and where these creature will appear to prevent it from happening and if it happens, it's leader, the blond man, Yamaki Mitsuo will give orders to eliminate or capture them.

"Sir, we've detected a Wild One, and its location is very close to our own" said the red haired woman, sending data to the screens that littered the entire room's walls, "Wild Ones" is the term they use to call Digimon, since they don't know they're called Digimon.

"Pinpoint the exact location of this one" he ordered, repeatedly opening and closing the lid of his lighter, it seemed to be a habit of his.

"Yes sir" both girls answered and started to work on the exact location of the Wild One, it took a few minutes but when they discovered.

"S… sir?" the blonde woman stuttered.

"Yes?" he said.

Both women said nothing and only showed where the wild one is currently located, Yamaki's eyes widened when it showed its position on the map, the wild one was at the top of their building.

"Send soldiers to eliminate it immediately, it could become a threat to Shinjuku" he ordered hearing a 'yes sir' from both girls, they designated soldiers to be sent to the roof in order to eliminate or if possible capture the Wild One for scientific reasons.

XXXXXXX

**Hypnos Stairway**

Footsteps could be heard as a team of trained soldiers made their way through the staircase with the objective to get to the top of the building, all armed with 9mm Handguns and M4-Carabines, they wore soldier uniforms that were black in color, bullet proof vests, helmet with headsets equipped on them and a black facemask.

Reaching the last floor the Captain of the group stops in front of the door signaling the rest of the group to be prepared, the only difference between the Captain and the rest of the team is that he's equipped with better guns, a Colt 1911 as his sidearm and a custom made M4-Carabine with a Scope and Grenade-Launcher. The Captain reaches the handle and slowly pushes the door, the door leads to a small set of stairs at the end of a short roofless hallway, where you could see the clouded dark sky showering the city with its rain.

They slowly made their way through the hallway, they could hear the sound of combat above their heads, the leader climbed up the stairs while crouching, making use of the hallway wall as cover, he decided to take a peek over the wall and see what was happening, his eyes widened when he saw a blue humanoid hedgehog wearing clothes and fighting against a humanoid fox wearing purple sleeves with blue fire covering its hands and feet.

"What the fuck?" he whispered, what the hell is this, he knew the Wild Ones were monsters but he had never seen one in person, the fox looking one looked like it came from a manga or an old Japanese tale book. He turned on the camera at the side of his helmet and started to show the fight to Yamaki.

"Boss, do you see that?" he muttered to the microphone his helmet is equipped with.

"Yes, I can see" Yamaki's came from the speaker, only the Captain could hear him, Yamaki was watching the fight through the screens on the walls.

'_Why didn't you tell me there were two Wild Ones?'_ the Captain heard from the background, it sounded like the boss was scolding someone.

'_But sir' _one started_ 'only one Wild One is showing on the readings'_ the other continued '_and the readings show that it's the fox looking one'_ the first finished.

'_Are telling me that the blue creature is not a Wild One?' _he heard the boss shouting.

'_Correct, the readings shows that the blue creature is a living, breathing being just like us' _a living being, is the fox a robot or something?

'_It doesn't matter'_ the boss spoke "Captain!" Yamaki called him.

"Yes sir?" he whispered back, impact sounds were heard from above, it looked like the fight was getting violent.

"You mission have been updated" Yamaki warned "your objective is to knock out both creatures and bring them alive, do not eliminate them, I repeat, do not eliminate them" Yamaki ordered the captain, before hanging up.

"Alright men" he got the team's attention "load up your guns with anesthetic rounds, this is a capture mission" he warned them.

"YE…"

"Shhh" the Captain interrupted them, and frowned at them, not that they could see him frowning behind the mask but his eyes told them everything they needed to know.

"Yes sir" they whispered.

Now, what the team needed was to wait for the right chance to attack, they're going to wait for the two creatures to exhaust themselves then they will shoot them with the tranquillizer rounds and bring them to Hypnos laboratory for studying and research.

XXXXXXX

**Hypnos Rooftop**

The flames on Renamon's hands and feet extinguished as she swayed backwards, the rain had stopped halfway thought their fight looking like it was added just for dramatic effect. They had been fighting for two hours non-stop, sparring for that long is enough to make her very tired and using the power paw technique during the entire fight just made it even more tiresome and worst of all, Sonic didn't look tired at all. Actually, it looked like he could keep fighting for the rest of the day. While here she is, collapsing from exhaustion.

'I lost' Renamon thought, feeling herself fall backwards, she didn't feel bad about herself though, usually she would scold herself for failing when she should be succeeding, but not this time, she felt good, maybe it's because she fought with all her strength for the first time and held her own against a stronger opponent.

Renamon felt her back and head colliding with something soft and warm as two slender yet slightly muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she looked up and saw that Sonic had caught her from falling on her back and she was leaning against his scarred chest.

During the fight she ended up burning up the bandages covering his chest, only then remembering that Sonic was still hurt, only for that be proven wrong as his chest was healed, well, mostly.

From what Sonic understood, unlocking his Chaos Energy forced all of his natural body functions, such as growth and natural regeneration to accelerate, adding that to his already fast healing factor has caused his chest injure to heal faster, but since he is not used to his newfound powers yet, it came with a price, the injuries did not heal in the right way, leaving four reddish colored scars on his chest.

"Hehe" he laughed a little "I think we're even, considering I was in this situation earlier this day" he joked.

"You can unhand me now" she said, doing what Renamon said, Sonic released her from his grip, helping her as she stood up, only for her fall again, quickly reacting Sonic grabs her before she hits the ground, this time lifting her bridal style.

"W… what are you doing?" she said, embarrassed for looking this weak in front of him. Once again she was feeling herself heat up making her breathing more ragged. It seems it only happens when she enters in physical contact with Sonic.

"I'm carrying you home" he said simply.

"I can… take care of myself" she said between her breaths, Sonic noticed her irregular breathing and looked down at her, only to see a flushed red face.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, maybe she's very very tired or has fever, since they have been fighting on the rain.

Sonic brought Renamon closer to his face and touched foreheads with her, feeling if she has fever or not, while he's doing this, Renamon is wondering why being this close to Sonic has such an effect on her, not that is bad, it's far from it actually, she enjoyed it very much, but she had no idea why, and she wanted to understand this strange feeling so she could enjoy it even more.

'Well, it's not fever' he thought to himself, Tails once had fever and Sonic had to take care of him, the heat that is generated from fever is hotter than this one, and the feeling is quite different too.

As Sonic moved his head back, he looked into her eyes and noticed that they were not cold or emotionless but filled with intense and mysterious feelings, he also noticed how beautiful her blue eyes looked when she's not in her usual serious mood. Seeing how awkward the scene was getting Sonic quickly moved his head away from hers.

"I think we should go home now" he said, looking side trying not to look into her eyes.

"Alright" she whispered.

Sonic started walking toward the building's edge as Renamon started to unconsciously snuggle on him, when suddenly…

"HOLD IT" a voice shouted, turning around Sonic saw a single soldier slowly coming out of the set of stairs, they were so focused on the fight that they didn't noticed him there.

"You two *yawn* stop right where you are" the soldier said while rubbing his eyes from the with one hand and poorly pointing a handgun with the other. "I have orders to capture you both soooZZZZZ" he fell asleep while standing up, Sonic just looked at the scene with a blank expression.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" a voice shouted from the soldier's helmet, Sonic would face palm himself, if his hands weren't occupied right now.

"W…what?… Oh right, so come without resistance, or we'll use lethal force" he warned.

"We?" he asked, Sonic's faster than bullets so there's no need to be scared, he tried to look beyond the soldier to see the "we" he was talking about.

The soldier saw Sonic trying to see something behind him and turned around, imagine his surprise when he was welcomed with his entire squad sleeping on the stairs, the soldier stated screaming angrily at the scene.

"Hm, Are you? Okay?" Sonic asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"No, I'm not okay goddammit" the soldier shouted "it's one in the morning for fucks sake, I'm should to be sleeping right now, but no, this idiot right here have to capture a pair weird ass creatures by sitting on his ass waiting for them to tire themselves out for two goddamn hours, and for what? A shitty payment that I'm probably not going to receive because I FUCKING QUIT" the soldier screamed his guts out throwing his hand gun on the floor, every mission they have is always the same, go capture a Wild One, only it's always past midnight and the Wild One suddenly disappear from the radar making his boss yell at them for not being efficient.

"Sheesh, rather colorful choice of words you have" Sonic cringed as he walked toward the edge "I wish I could help you, but sleeping beauty here need to go home" he said stopping himself just before the building's margin "see you" Sonic said as he jumped for a free fall.

"Captain, I have something to say to you" Yamaki said through the headset.

"WHAT IS IT?" the soldier shouted.

"You're no quitting, I'm firing" Yamaki said "and if you don't get your ass here right now I'll have the government know that you've been failing every mission you had, so that you'll never work at any company ever again." Yamaki warned.

"Awwwww" the Captain slumped, slowly getting up and making his way back to the stairs, kicking every team member that was sleeping in the crotch, soon pained moans could be heard from the entire building top.

XXXXXXX

Sonic was free falling from the building at high speeds holding Renamon close him. He was falling close to the building's wall, Sonic then kicked the wall behind him to send himself flying forward to the next building's direction, softening his landing. The rest of the way was uneventful as Sonic jumped from rooftop to rooftop in order to reach Rika's house.

During the way he felt that Renamon's body kept producing that same heat from before, he looked down at her and realized that he never really took his time to take a good look at her figure and although he's not a pervert, he had to admit, she was extremely beautiful and had a very, very well endowed figure if the large plumps behind her chest fur are anything to go by.

Renamon reminded him of both Rouge and Blaze, she had Rouge's figure, only more developed on the right places such as waist, stomach, legs and chest area, and Blaze's serious demeanor, elegance, lone personality, devotion and blunt honesty with answers and remarks, in short, he can definitely say that to him, Renamon is very attractive, more so than any girls he have ever seen.

'If Amy knew what I'm thinking right now' he thought 'I don't even want to think what would happen' Sonic shivered while landing on top of Rika's house.

"Renamon" he called her "I know I'm handsome and all-around awesome, but, I think you can get off me now" he joked, making Renamon jump out of his arms and land on the roof, embarressed at the situation.

"Thanks for bringing me here" Renamon said simply, quickly reverting back to her serious persona.

"What?" he feigned shock "No hug, no kiss? Even after all the work of carrying you here" he said, crossing his arms and turning his back to her, hiding his smirk.

"Stop faking, you're not even tired" Renamon said, why did what he said sounded so tempting?

"Alright alright, you got me" he admited, showing her the smirk he was hiding "I guess we should go sleep right now, it's so late you don't even need a watch to see the hours" Sonic said, He started walking toward the edge of the roof when...

"Wait" Renamon said, turning his head to face her, Sonic watched as Renamon looked to the side trying not to face him "Can you stay here with me tonight?" he asked, only moving her eyes to his direction.

Sonic's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but soon they went down, closing his eyes and giving her a smile, he realized that Renamon must feel lonely on the roof all by herself, he walked toward her and nodded. She was superised by his acceptance at first, but she thought it must be a friends thing.

They spent the rest of the night sitting side by side until they feel asleep. During her sleep, Renamon's body unconsciously reached for the nearest source of heat, and held it close to her body, not realizing that she was holding Sonic in her arms.

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to lighten up a few things about Sonic's abilities, he traveled his entire world numerous times, he should in the least know one type of martial art, he seems have almost infinite stamina as he runs day and night in the games without breaks and don't tire out(Sonic Unleashed is a prime example), he also has more experience at fighting than Renamon as he has been fighting Eggman since he was 10(the japanese manuals of Sonic the Hedgehog for the genesis said Sonic was ten yeas old, the US manuals were full of trasnlation errors), he is 16 right now, so that's 6 years of fighing enemies like Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow and especially at fighting deities such as Perfect Chaos, Solaris, Dark Gaia and the Time Eater.**

**(1)Sho-Hog-Ken(Rising Hedgehog Fist): It's one of the techniques that Sonic can utilize in his werehog state to beat his enemies, it's obvious that it's Sonic's own version of the famous Shoryuken.**

**You know the drill, review and make positive critics, any help is worth considering, that's all for maybe a month considering how lazy I am.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So here it is, another chapter, I really don't have much to say other that sorry for all the waiting and bla, bla, bla, I am a lazy person and this time I was just being lazy and was not having the creativity to write the chapter. I wanted to make a time skip in this chapter because I don't want to write a shit-ton of chapters based on every single episode, so I'll skip to the most important ones, such as the episode where Rika and Renamon had a discussion and the episode where they finally become true friends after defeating Harpymon.**

**Also, some of you may have noticed that I added another story called Devil Hedgehog, a Sonic/Devil May Cry crossover, it only have one review, which is kind of sad, so I hope you, the reader reader, who is reading this right now, go check it out and review it if possible, it's just one chapter.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but not his Earth, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, now Sonic will have to fight alongside three young tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language. Pairing: SonicXRenamon.(later in the story).**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

Weeks have passed since their fight at the top of the Hypnos building, after the day of the fight, Sonic wanted to know more about the place he was currently living and about the tamers, from what he discovered, tamers were kids or human beings that received a digimon partner, the digimon partner come in in different ways, Terriermon came from a digimon pc game, Guilmon was created by Takato and Renamon was one of the many digimon that appeared before Rika with the intent of becoming her digimon partner.

Sonic's relationship with Renamon during these weeks were progressively getting deeper, he shared stories of his past with her, telling about his friends and enemies, the adventures he had and even some weird visions about him being stabbed in the back by a spear made out of energy and dying instantly, he said that every time he remembered that vision, it felt like it really happened.

As their friendship got deeper, Renamon started trusting Sonic more and more, before she was just too closed to herself, not trusting anyone aside from her tamer, and not liking others company at all, now she was more open to him, telling things about herself that not even Rika knew, and whenever Sonic wasn't around her, she would start to feel lonely, which is a strange concept to her because she had been living alone for almost her entire life and suddenly, someone introduces itself into her world and changes the way she lives her life.

Sonic also learned a few personal things about Renamon, like the fact that she was indeed female, which was kind of obvious in his opinion, and that digimon can mate. After that, Sonic had to excuse himself for a moment to clean up his face, apparently, blood had started to drip from his nose, only to face fault at Renamon's next statement, she said "whatever the meaning of that word is". So by the end of the day, Sonic discovered that Renamon knew nothing about love, romance and the stuff that happens between two lovers, he tried to explain it the best way he could, of course, leaving out the "for adults only" part.

Now, Renamon's relationship with her tamer was a bit rough in the beginning, with Rika thinking that digimon were nothing but fighting tools, and Renamon agreeing with her didn't make it any better, but as more time they spent together fighting off digimon and the never ending attempts of both Takato and Henry to show her that digimon weren't just tools, she started to slowly warm up to Renamon.

It started when Rika and Renamon decided to bite more than they could chew, they tried to fight off against a champion level digimon. This digimon was Dokugumon, a giant spider-like digimon with red hair and a black carapace with a white skull on the back, Dokugumon had managed to weaken Renamon enough to go after her tamer, it tried to attack her using it's Poison Tread attack, only for Renamon to use her own body as a shield to save Rika from the blast, when she asked why, Renamon's answer was, "Because you're my partner".

At that moment Rika realized that Renamon had sacrificed herself for her sake despite her rude behavior toward Renamon and because she didn't want to lose her partner, Rika's emotions flared when she cried in sorrow over Renamon's sacrifice which finally allowed her partner to break the barrier that was preventing her from digivolving.

Sonic was watching everything from a safe distance, he saw how Renamon kept getting hurt and during the course of the fight Sonic wanted nothing more than jump in and rescue her, especially when she was between that creatures jaws, but he had to constantly remind himself that it was Renamon's fight and she would never forgive him if he interrupted her, even for the most noble of causes, he also saw how Rika finally opened her heart to her partner even if a little bit, and that little bit was what allowed Renamon to digivole.

And Sonic had to admit, Renamon's ascended stage looked stunning, she had the appearance of a regal looking yellowe nine tailed fox the size of a full grown horse or bigger, with blue flames around her paws and at the end of each tail, a large bow around her neck with bells at their end and the chest fur around her neck transformed into a mane, all in all, she looked beautiful in his opinion, which was weird because he had never paid attention to other girls appearances before.

So he kept watching as the fight went from one sided to one sided one more time, this time with Kyuubimon, Renamon's champion stage name, basically toying with the opponent that was giving her such a hard time before, and finally turned it into digimon data and absorbed it. He didn't like the fact that Renamon just killed another digimon, but there was nothing he could do about it, he can't control her instincts and if she left that one alive, it would start to attack innocents, considering it's violent attitude.

He also got to know two more digimon, the first one was a little white digimon with retractable ears called Calumon, Calumon was a very happy and agitated fellow, it always wanted to play and have fun and didn't have any sense of danger, heading toward dangerous situations thinking that it was some kind of game, Sonic quickly became frieds with Calumon and from time to time would stay behind to play with him or her, he didn't know.

The second was an imp like digimon whose name was Impmon, Impmon appeared before him asking why was he walking with the likes of Renamon and the tamers, saying that they were useless and a waste of time, Sonic immediately didn't like the guy, he don't like when someone he doesn't even know start badmouthing his friends.

Impmon probably thought that Sonic was a digimon considering his appearance is not that of a normal hedgehog, he kept bad mouthing his friends and saying stuff like Sonic should join him to become strong and whatnot, while not noticing that he was ticking off Sonic, the last straw was when Impmon called his friends worthless trash, everything went black and next thing he knew, he was waking up on the next day with a couple of bumps on his head, his body aching all over and a missing tooth, which was weird because he couldn't remember what happened.

Sonic also had his own fights against digimons, they didn't end well, but it had to be done, the first one was a rookie level digimon, a mischief maker by the name of Dracmon, he wanted to cause trouble to the people, and by trouble he meant causing dangerous accidents that could potentialy kill innocents. This one apparently managed to escape the digital field and went directly to the town to cause some "accidents".

Sonic found him inside a parking lot, stealing a car and driving directly into the city's streets, Sonic of course went after him by foot, easily reaching the car, he jumped on the hood and punched a hole on the car's ceiling, ripping a good chunk of metal and getting inside the car where both struggled to hold the steering wheel, it didn't take long to for the car to hit another one and flip in the air before landing upside down on the street floor, a crowd had gathered around all the ruckus but as they got closer to the flipped car, one of the car's doors was blown off and a blur rushed out. Sonic had grabbed Dracmon and dragged him to the nearest building top, Dracmon seeing no other, choice opted to fight, but he was no match for Sonic's speed and ended up losing, not able to endure all the wounds and pain, Dracmon burst in a shower of data, all without being noticed by the civilians.

The second fight was a much better fight but with the same end, the opposing digimon was a Flamedramon, an armor level who wanted to fight strong opponents and whose goal was to die in battle, just like a real warrior, Sonic and Flamedramon battled for an entire day, the fight had taken so long that the digital field had dissipated allowing both Sonic and Flamedramon to have more free space to fight, neither of them wanted to lose the battle and both enjoyed every moment they could, but by the end of the day, on a desert viaduct, Sonic stood victorious and Flamedramon lie on the floor.

XXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"I lost" Flamedramon chuckled "I never thought I would lose" he closed his eyes and smiled slightly._

_"Well, everyone has to lose some day" Sonic commented " and yours was today" he said._

_"I know" Flamedramon said "I have a favor to ask you" he said with a serious tone on his voice._

_"What is it?" Sonic asked, curious about the favor._

_"I want you to finish me off" Flamedramon asked Sonic, as he slowly stood up._

_"What? Why?" Sonic asked, why would he ask to be killed._

_"Throughout my extensive life, I had defeated all those that had stood on my way, craving for a fight that would bring me to my limits and if defeated, be finished off by the opponent that bested me, that's the meaning of my life, to die as a warrior" Flamedramon admitted._

_"But I can't simply kill you" Sonic said, "I should only think about a thing such as this on emergencies" he tried to reason with him._

_"You apparently don't know much about digimon" Flamedramon chuckled "whenever a digimon dies, if the data isn't absorbed it will go back to the Digital World, and will be reborn with a new life without any remembrance of the past" he explained._

_"But still..." Sonic looked down, he had killed before, it was an emergency and if he didn't, his world could be destroyed._

_"Don't worry, as I said, as long as you don't absorb me, I won't die for real" Flamedramon assured him, not knowing that Sonic wasn't a digimon._

_"*sigh*Alright, if that's what you want" Sonic agreed with a heavy heart, walking in Flamedramon's direction._

_"It is" Flamedramon said._

_Sonic stopped in front of him and with a heavy sigh, got into a horse stance, feet parallel to each other and eyes closed as he cocked his right fist back, concentrating a small amount of chaos energy into his right hand, suddenly his eyes snapped open and his hand shot forward._

_*SQUEALCH*_

_"I'm sorry" Sonic said with a low voice._

_"Don't be*grunt*You just did me a favor" Flamedramon said between pained grunts "I have reached my goal in life, and you're allowing me to be reborn" he assured._

_Sonic's punch went through Flamedramon's midriff, instantly sealing his adversary's fate, taking his arm from the hole he had made, Sonic caught Flamedramon from falling on his face and lays him on the floor, where he starts to turn into data_

_"Thank you" were Flamedramon's last words._

_Sonic watched as the data floating in the air, going in the direction of the skies and disappearing from his view, meaning that they safely got into the Digiworld, hearing the sounds of footsteps behind him, Sonic slightly turns his head to see Renamon walking toward him._

_"What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked._

_"Nothing, just saying goodbye to a new friend" Sonic said, Renamon just nodded as they went back together to Rika's place._

XXXXXXX

Sonic knew he should feel bad, but he didn't as much as he thought he would, maybe it's because he did the one thing that made Flamedramon truly happy, it was what he wanted, he died with dignity and honor, just like a true warrior, that's probably the reason why Sonic didn't feel so bad after killing him.

Those two were the only digimon Sonic had fought with aside from Renamon, to spend his time Sonic would either accompany her to Rika's school, train or explore the city he was currently living in, as for training, Sonic's training basically consisted on him continuously using Chaos Control to get used to it, it's easy to teleport by having an emerald because they were an infinite source of energy, but now he had to use his own energy, and that move drains a lot of it, but if he gets used to using it, the less energy it will consume, while at the same time, straining his reserves to get bigger, the problem is, at the moment he can only Chaos Control himself ten meters ahead, if he tried to jump between dimensions, he would probably get stuck between or even die for using all of his energy.

Sonic also got more acquainted with the other tamers and their digimon, to spend some time, he would normally go to Guilmon's shed in the park so that the red dinosaur wouldn't feel lonely when his tamer wasn't nearby, during one of these days, Impmon appeared to lure Guilmon and Sonic to prank some people in the park, Guilmon stayed behind, obeying his tamers orders to stay, Sonic on the other hand had gone with Impmon, but without him knowing, juts to make sure that none of the pranks actually worked, during the course of the night Impmon had made unsuccessful attempts to prank people, they didn't even notice there was someone trying to prank them.

Sonic didn't know much about Terriermon, as the little guy was always at his tamer's house and only came out when Henry got back from school, he only knew that Terriermon was a joker, he liked to make jokes whatever the situation is and is always curious about anything new that he sees or experiences.

He also got to know about the two tamers, Takato was a kind hearted boy who loved the digimon franchise and always dreamed about having a digimon, he's honest and will let nothing happen to his partner, Henry is a calm and collected boy, with a pacifist way of living, he don't like to make digimon fight each other, but will do the necessary to make sure Terriermon will be okay.

He also became famous in the city, one day he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop exploring the area when he heard the sound of sirens in the streets, looking down he saw a bus full of kindergarten kids running at full speed and police cars running after it, he immediately knew what was going on and without a thought he jumped down the building and landed on the street floor in a crouched position, scaring the people that had stopped to see the pursuing.

They became even more scared when he took off at blinding speed after the cops and the bus, everyone saw as Sonic quickly reached the bus and jumped on it's ceiling, thinking that he was going to do something terrible to the kids, even though the bus was already hijacked by a criminal with the kids still inside, so imagine their surprise when the strange blue hedgehog thing went inside the bus by the ceiling door, and seconds later the bus came to a stop, with the doors sliding open and the hedgehog walking out of it with an unconscious criminal on his shoulders and a row of unharmed kids right behind him.

Sonic went to the authorities, gave them the criminal and walked away from the scene, when one of the cops asked what or who he was, Sonic turned his head back and said "Watashi wa Sonikku za Hejjihogu(I am Sonic The hedgehog)" while flashing his trademark smirk before disappearing from their view, they all wondered where did he go and if they would see him again.

After that, Sonic appeared whenever something had gone wrong, kidnapping, robbers, even murderers, he didn't let anyone out of his vision and always caught the criminals before something really bad happened, and as time passed, the citizens of the city started to claim Sonic as their hero, which Sonic thought it was funny because he was claimed a hero in his world too.

XXXXXXX

**Streets of Shinjuku**

Rapid footsteps were heard as Sonic jumped from rooftop to rooftop while Takato, Henry and their partners rushed through the desert streets of Shinjuku in the direction of a building that was covered in ice at the top floors, clearly the doing of a digimon.

'And to think that this day started so well' Sonic thought to himself, from what he heard, it looked like Rika and Renamon got into a discussion, Renamon had said that she would always protect Rika and Rika got angry at her saying that she didn't need any protection, now she was being held captive by a homicidal Digimon and Renamon was nowhere to be seen, Sonic had found the two tamers on his way to the building and decided to accompany them in case something happened.

Inside the building Rika could be seen in the middle of a frozen room, having a stare down with what looked like a white devil, his name was Ice Devimon, he had been stalking Rika for a certain time, he wanted her to be his tamer, she was cold toward everyone and only acknowledged those that are strong, and he saw his chance to make his move when Rika got angry at Renamon.

"I refuse to be the tamer of a monster like you" Rika shouted at him, to prove his strength to her, Ice Devimon showed all the Digimon he had defeated, frozen in the room's ceiling

"Well, I sent a signal to Renamon already, when she gets here I'll show you who the strongest of us is" Ice Devimon said.

The doors that led to the stair case were burst open and five figure could be seen coming from it, a blue hedgehog with jeans, black leather jacket, sunglasses and fours scar on its chest, two puny looking human boys, a dinosaur whose face showed confusion ninety percent of the time and a midget of a Digimon, it looked like they all came from a circus. One of the boys took out a device from his hip and a 3D hologram appeared on the screen.

"Ice Devimon, the fallen angel digimon, he's a champion level Digimon and his main attacks are Frozen Claw and Tundra Freeze" Henry told them "Terriermon, go" he ordered, his partner just nodded and went after .

"Guilmon, you too" Takato said, Guilmon nodded and charged at the current threat.

"Looks like things are getting interesting" Sonic said going with them.

"Do not disturb me" said turning himself to the his attackers "Tundra Freeze" he shouted, releasing a freezing beam from his eyes, the beam got Guilmon and Terriermon in a block of ice, but Sonic managed to evade the incoming attack in the nick of time.

Suddenly, the roof exploded and a silhouette appeared, it jumped down to the room and revealed itself as Renamon, she looked at and then at Sonic.

"Do not interfere" she told him.

"As you wish" he obliged and jumped further to the back of the room, next to the tamers and their frozen partners.

"Finally, let's see who's the strongest between us" said, charging at Renamon's direction, she did the same thing.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Renamon releases a Diamond Storm attack, but the attack is backhanded by , who uses his Frozen Claw to slash her, Renamon is able to evade them, but her adversary headbutts her in the head disorientating her allowing him to slash Renamon, sending her flying back, she right herself in the air but is quickly reached by and punched to the floor, cracking it beneath her body, he punches her two more times, cracking the ice even more, he flies back and turn himself to Rika.

"Renamon" Sonic shouted, running in her direction to help her.

"Don't come closer" she warned him, making Sonic stop on his tracks.

"Renamon" Rika muttered, worried about her partner.

"What made you act like this?" he asked, she was so cold and ruthless before, now she seemed different from the girl he wanted as a tamer "it's because of her" he pointed at Renamon, who was slowly standing up "what does this weakling means to you" he asked.

"I'll let you know" Rika balled her fists "that Renamon is my friend" she shouted.

Calumon, who for some unknown reason was watching the fight, reacted to Rika's emotions and the hazard mark on her head started to shine, at the same time that Rika's Digivice started to emit a powerful light that reached Renamon, allowing her to digivolve.

"Renamon digivove to...

Kyubimon" she shouted, showcasing her new form.

"Fox Tail Inferno" Kyubimon immediately shouts, launching blue wisps of fire at her enemy, but he dodges them by flying up "Dragon Wheel" Kyubimon shouts once again, this time, she jumps in the air and spins into a blue fire ball, releasing it in 's direction.

"Freezing Tundra" he shouted, releasing the beam from his eyes and freezing the attack "Avalanche Claws" shouting one more time, he pelts Kyubimon with hundreds of icicles, sending her back

She slides through the ice chucking more fireballs at him, but he evaded them and flew into her direction, Kyubimon jumps in the air to evade the incoming enemy, she looks down expecting to see him, but is surprised by a pair of hands circling around her chest and throwing her back to the ice floor. Immediately after uses his Avalanche Claws and showers Kyubimon with icicles, hitting her head on and taking her down for the count.

Kyubimon tries to get up but is too tired and damaged to do it, she struggles as lands in front of her, readying a Frozen Claw attack, she closed her eyes as she watched him bring his hand down to finish her, she waited, but instead of hearing him tearing her apart, she hears him grunting and an impact afterward, she opens her eyes to see Sonic standing in front of her and standing up from the ice wall he was kicked into.

"What have I told you" she breathed out.

"To not interfere, but I won't simply stand and watch yourself getting killed" he said looking at her.

By this time Takato and Henry already had figured a way to break the ice, Henry used a card to make Terriermon expand and break the ice block that was holding them.

"Guilmon, g..."

"Wait" Sonic interrupted him "I will be his opponent" he said, he lifted Kyubimon, much to everyone surprise since she was much bigger than him and he did no effort whatsoever, he carried her to the tamers side, away from the middle where the fight would take place.

"You don't have to do it" she tried to reason with him, while he put her on the floor.

"But I will" he said, crouching beside her and stroking her head, she unconsciously closed her eyes and leaned her head against his hand, once more feeling that burning but pleasing sensation on her chest, he explained it to her but she thought it was stupid and tried to ignore it the best she could "I have nothing against you fighting, but he was going to kill you" he stood up, his voice becoming more dangerous "and that, I simply cannot forgive" he looked at , who was already charging at him.

The next moment, Sonic flickered in place and appeared right in front of , catching everyone off guard except for Kyubimon. Sonic axe kicked him upward in the jaws, sending his adversary flying upward impacting with the ceiling, not wasting any moment, Sonic quickly followed up with an uppercut, this time breaking the buildings ceiling and sending both upward.

"You fool, you just gave more free space to fly and to obliterate you" said.

"You don't seem that strong, I don't think you be able to give me a proper challenge" Sonic sighed, pissing off his opponent "but that's okay though" he said, muttering some words that couldn't hear, and flashing away in a bright light "because I'm not here to play games" heard from behind him, he turned his head to the source of the voice, only to receive an elbow to the face.

went flying into the floor's direction, but he shifted himself before the impact, turning around, he sent in Sonic's direction his Avalanche Claw but it was useless as Sonic reacted by using his Stomp move to plummet himself toward the ground and using his Sonic Boost to rush into his attacker, sending both off the building, while they were falling, used this chance to hold Sonic between his claws and fly directly into the streets bellow, slamming him on the concrete floor, cracking it in the process and creating a cloud of dust, causing the bystanders to scream in fight from the sudden impact.

When the smoke dissipated, they could see the creature that they had proclaimed as their hero being held by a slender white devil looking creature by its long and slender claws, Sonic struggled to get out of his hold, when he had an idea.

"Hey, come closer, I have something to tell you" Sonic to said to him, still struggling.

"What is it?" I. Devimon brought his head closer, not realizing the mistake he just committed.

"Don't fall for the enemy's trick" he warned, immediately headbutting him square in the face, making release his hold and giving Sonic more than enough free space to kicking him away from him directly into a parked car, Sonic flipped up to his feet and got into his fighting stance, ready to take down his opponent.

XXXXXXX

**Frozen Building**

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Takato asked, the tamers had used the stair to get to the top and when they got there, they just watched as Sonic threw his and his adversary off the building.

"If what you think is that he brought a digimon fight into the middle of the street, showing everyone that digimon do exist?" Henry asked back "Then, yes" he agreeded.

They looked back and noticed that Rika was looking a little down, she's the one who was kidnapped by , so they headed toward her direction to see if she was okay, as they did, they noticed all the ice started to slowly disappear and loud cheers were heard from the streets bellow, meaning that Sonic had won the battle,

"Hey Rika" Henry said, getting to her side "are you okay?" he asked, but she kept looked down.

"Yeah, all this ruckus gave us quite the scare" Takato laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I hate..." Rika muttered.

"What?" Takato said confused.

"I hate all of the digimon" Rika said louder, walking away from everyone, not even bothering to look at Kyubimon.

"Why would you say that?" Takato asked, he saw Kyubimon walking away on the opposite direction "hey" he called "where are you going?" he asked Kyubimon.

Kyubimon stopped for a few seconds, but quickly after, she resumed her walk, jumping over the fence and teleporting to some place on the city. Moments after that, Sonic appeared on the rooftop and noticed the gloomy atmosphere.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened" Henry said "but Rika said that she hated digimon and walked away, with Kyubimon walking in the opposite direction" he explained.

*sigh* Sonic sighed, putting a hand atop his head "And to think that this day started so well" he said, walking away "later guys" he waved at them, he had to talk with the now missing Kyubimon about what the hell was happening between her and Rika.

XXXXXXX

**?**

Sonic searched throughout the city looking for Kyubimon, he was not going to give up, he had to find her at all costs, if he didn't, something really bad could... "Oh, there she is" Sonic said in a surprised voice, he didn't expect to find her so suddenly, he jumped to where she was.

There he saw Kyubimon now turned back to her regular state, Renamon, looking at the stars in deep thought, she had bruises and injuries all over but she didn't seem to care at all since digimon are fast healers, he walked to her side and just sat there watching the stars with her.

"So, what happened between you and Rika today" he broke the ice, "I mean, you two had a discussion and then turned your backs at each other. What kind of friends do that?" he asked.

"The kind that do not appreciate the others kindness" Renamon answered briefly.

"Mind explaining it to me?" Sonic asked.

"What I mean ,is that earlier this day I told Rika that I would always protect her, and she angrily told me that she didn't need any, I don't know exactly what happened to her to act like this so suddenly" Renamon explained, Sonic just nodded.

"I think I know what happened" he said, making Renamon look in his direction with curiosity "would you like if someone said that it would always protect you?" Sonic asked.

"No" she replied swiftly.

"You would feel weak and somewhat useless, right?" he asked one more time, this time with Renamon nodding "that's exactly what Rika thought, when you said that you would always protect her, she felt weak and useless, to the point she needs protection" he explained "you also have to take in consideration that her life is not easy, she don't have much friends, her mom don't spend time with her and although Seiko-san is a very gentle person, she cannot be at her side every time, and by saying that you will always protect her, you ended up making her feel bad about herself, more than she already does" Sonic explained.

Renamon looked at him with wide eyes, all those things he said, they weren't blabbering, his words had real meaning, within just a few week of staying at their house, he had discovered Rika's personality, attitude and behavior, to the minimum details, even Renamon, who had being with her for almost a year didn't know any of these things he said.

"Maybe you're right" he admitted, bringing a smile to Sonic's face "and maybe not" his smile fell, getting an annoyed expression in it's place.

*sigh* he sighed, rubbing his hand on top on his head "no wonder you two are a perfect match, both are very stubborn about their ideals" he commented out loud, receiving a glare from Renamon, he just shrugged it off. He had to talk to Rika about this problem, both had overreacted to something that a simple sorry could solve. Sonic laid down on the roof and watched the stars with Renamon for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, this chapter felt a bit rushed but I am satisfied with my work, and I really don't know why I added that scene with Flamedramon, the answer I got to myself is that SonIc needs to learn that sometimes the only way out is killing, he loathes doing it but there was no other way, two were psycopaths and the third's goal was to die in battle, in a honorable way.**

**You know the drill, review and make positive critics, any help is worth considering, that's all for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Well, another one that took some damn time to write, I'm not even going to say anything, just read it.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but no his Earth not only that he planet was dominated by humans, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, there he meets three kids that call themselves Digimon tamers, now Sonic will have to fight alongside these tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language and fight scenes. Pairing SonicXRenamon(later in the story).**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

"C'mon Renamon" Sonic said, following Renamon up the buildings, he had been trying to make Renamon get to her senses and come to terms with her tamer for some days "Go make peace with Rika, both of you went wrong with your words and you know it" he said.

Renamon stopped on top of a random building and turned to Sonic who was right behind her, she grabbed his by the collar of his jacket and hoisted him up to the height of her eyes, she brought his face closer and looked fiercely into his eyes.

"I was wrong?" she repeated his words "I'm not the one who angrily shouted at the face of her best friend for saying 'I will always protect you' " Renamon said into his face.

"Well, you did make her feel bad, so it is kind of your fault" he retorted, he wasn't afraid of her "not only that but instead of trying to talk to her, you just gave her the cold shoulder and walked away just like she did" he said, every time he said something a little upsetting she would lash out at him angrily, he didn't mind though. He actually thought it was kind of cute seeing her trying to intimidate him with no success.

Just now Renamon noticed how close to her she brought Sonic, he saw her surprised expression and playfully shot her a seductive smirk, making her loose her grip on his jacket and turn her back to him as quick as possible, while unconsciously blushing. Sonic's smirk faded into a smile, even if her words said otherwise, Sonic could see that she was starting to like him. The sudden trust she got for him, the joy and nervousness when around him sometimes and the admiring looks she gives him when alone. He knew what was happening, she was falling for him.

His smile then turned into a sad one when he started thinking about it, he hated to admit it, but he too was falling for her. This was the first time he had being alongside a female companion for so long, the first time he enjoyed being alongside a woman. He felt that she was the one, she was beautiful, loyal, strong, determined and above all else, kind to anyone who she consider a close friend 'she has her own way of showing kindness though' Sonic thought.

The burning sensation on his heart that happened whenever he held Renamon or got close to her said it to him, he had never felt like this before, it was a nice feeling that flooded his body with warmth, he could consider talking to Renamon about a possible relationship even though she's quite oblivious of her own feelings. It's not like he never had a girlfriend, before Amy appeared, Sonic had girls trying to be with him all the time since he was a famous hero and all, he actually gave a chance to some of them but he couldn't feel anything towards them, so he just gave up on the "love" thing for a while, and when Amy appeared, no girl would dare come close to him unless they had a death wish or were pretty strong.

But there is a problem with that, they're from different dimensions, when Sonic master the Chaos Control, he can't simply take her with him since Renamon is the one who constantly keeps company to her tamer, if he did that, Rika would be heartbroken. He'll have to go home and leave her behind, and considering how close they are getting to each other, it will become even harder and painful to said goodbye, the only way out would be to bury these feeling as deep as he could so in the end it would become less painful.

As he kept thinking, he didn't notice Renamon slipping away and jumping toward the city, when he opened his eyes, he couldn't see the yellow vixen anywhere. He stared at the air for a while before closing his eyes and sighing, she took advantage of his constant thinking and escaped from his view one more time.

Sonic slowly walked to the buildings ledge, the wind blowing his jacket to the left, he was about to jump down when he suddenly felt a jolt of foreign energy pass through him and looked to the his right, in that direction was the end of Shinjuku, where a long roadway through the side of the heavily forested mountains that would led to another town could be seen, he felt something coming from there, he looked back at the city and pondered on what he should do, he decided to follow the foreign energy, Renamon could take care of herself, and who knows, she might end up meeting Rika and sort things out.

He jumped down in the middle of the street, scaring some of the people and dashed forward in a burst of speed down the road in the direction of the mountains. He avoided and jumped over the cars, making air tricks to entertain himself and the citizens along the way, the people and especially the children cheered for him as he ran past them.

They had unofficially made Sonic their hero, because of the heroic deeds he did whenever something goes wrong in town, from bank robbery to fighting strange creatures like the weird white demon that appeared some days ago, he was always there to make sure the people were safe and everything was alright, they didn't know from what or where he came but they couldn't care less.

Seconds later, Sonic was running alongside the roadway, in the direction of the foreign energy, as he got closer, he started to feel it better, it was the same type of energy that Digimon emanates when they bio-emerge to the human world, he started to look at his surroundings and saw a faint gray fog in the middle of the forest. Without stopping, Sonic jumped over the fence and ran up the mountain, directly at the Digital Field, as he got closer he noticed that the fog was incredibly large compared to others he had seen and covered at least two Football(Soccer for some people) stadiums worth of forest.

Sonic put on his sunglasses to protect his eyes and jumped onto the Digital Field. He started to walk into the middle of the tree filled fog, he could only see silhouettes of trees. He decided to jump up to a random tree branch to see if he could get a better view, whoever Digimon it was, it knew how to use the surroundings as his ally, that's when he noticed a shift in the wind's pressure.

Sonic jumped up just in time to avoid getting sliced in half by an oversized hunting knife, the offender cut through the tree like butter, Sonic landed on another tree branch turned around to take a good look at his attacker who was currently crouched on the floor. It stood up to reveal a very tall human looking Digimon wearing a purple mafia suit with downward stripes, a gray trench coat with red details and a red scarf around his neck, he had long silver hair and a peculiar horned wolf mask that kept the upper half of his face hidden, as a weapon he had a double barrel Thompson Sub-machine Gun with drum magazines and a Buck 119 Special Hunting Knife. How did Sonic knew that? Shadow likes to talk about weapons and Sonic is the only one willing to listen to him, since they're friends and all, even with Sonic not liking guns.

"I've seen The Godfather enough times to know he's not a good guy" Sonic commented as he looked at the mafia Digimon "Care to introduce yourself?" Sonic shouted to his attacker.

"My name is Astamon" the Digimon introduced himself, flicking his knife up and down "News had been spread through the Digiworld that Flamedramon was defeated in combat in this world by a strange creature".

"I'm the one who did it" Sonic said with a heavy voice "What about it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Flamedramon was known for being undefeated and we wanted him to join our group" Astamon replied.

"We?" Sonic asked, scratching his head "Who are we?" he asked again.

"As if I'm going tell that" Astamon smirked arrogantly "But since Flamedramon is dead, it's not important anymore, he must've of been pretty weak if he lost to someone like you" he said coldly.

"You talk like that to someone who you wanted in you group?" Sonic asked, narrowing his eyes at Astamon.

"Of course, he was a stupid Digimon who followed the code of the warrior, we only wanted him to act as the front line and make sure the job was done, if he died, he died, we would just replace him with another victim" he said with an insane smile on his face.

"And why are you here?" Sonic asked, Sonic looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was pissed off, there were few things that made Sonic angry and one of them was total disregard toward someone else's life.

"I got curious about the one who killed our target, so I came here all by myself to see you" Astamon said "And I gotta say, I thought that you would look at least a bit more intimidating" Astamon commented out loud.

"Those who underestimate me end up with their faces against the floor" Sonic smirked, jumping off the tree branch "But enough talk" Sonic got into his fighting stance.

"I agree" Astamon said.

They had a stare down until Astamon made the first move, he pulled out his gun and started shooting in Sonic's direction, but Sonic was too fast for the bullets to hit him. Sonic kept dodging the bullets as he ran dashed Astamon, he rolled into a ball and did a Spindash, Astamon put his left forearm in front of him to block the incoming attack, he holstered his gun on his back and pulled his knife to slash Sonic, seeing that, stopped spinning and planted his feet on Astamon's arms and used it as a platform to jump up, causing Astamon to miss, losing some balance, taking advantage of that Sonic used his stomp move and dive kicked toward Astamon's head. But Astamon is not a Perfect level Digimon for no reason.

"MAVERICK!" Astamon shouted, using the momentum of the balance to send a left high spinning kick coated in dark purple flame like evil energy toward Sonic's own feet, both attacks collided against each other. They struggled in a stalemate for some seconds, but Astamon's kick easily overpowered Sonic's and sent him flying into a tree, Sonic's back had just connected with the tree trunk when Astamon appeared in front of him and punched him on the gut, breaking the tree in half and sending him back even more, while in the air Sonic flipped himself and put his feet on the leaf filled ground, sliding to a stop and rubbing the blood dripping from his mouth.

Sonic started to run again as more bullets were coming at him, he charged at his opponent at breakneck speed and sent a punch at his face, but his attack was blocked by Astamon's elbow. Seeing his chance, Astamon grabbed Sonic arm and slammed him hard into the ground, still holding him he quickly pulled out his knife. Astamon sent his arm forward to stab his adversary, but Sonic used this chance and sweep kicked Astamon, Astamon didn't even touch the ground and a knee had already made its way to his face. The blow was strong enough to send Astamon flying up a few meters.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted, teleporting himself to the side of the still airborne Digimon, he an axe kick toward Astamon, but the kick was blocked using the gun's handle, Astamons tried to strike him using his gun as a club, but Sonic too had blocked using his hands, they kept trading fast blows such as punches and kicks while falling, until they simultaneously kicked each other in the face, sending them opposite to each other.

Astamon landed on a tree branch, easily balancing himself, Sonic on the other hand, had landed hand first on the tree branch and used it to swing himself around it, launching him into his opponent's direction with a flying kick, Astamon responded by crossing his arms to block the move. Sonic instead of jumping up like before, he quickly jumped off his opponent's range and landed on the same branch as him.

Both entered they respective fighting stances and had a brief stare down, then began trading blows one more time. Sonic sent a punch to Astamon's face, but he blocked it with his forearm, crouching down, Astamon tried to sweep kick Sonic's legs but the blue blur jumped over them and sent a spinning kick toward the Digimon's face, only it was unsuccessful as Astamon crouched even more to evade the incoming attack, Astamon quickly pulled out his knife and did a upward slash toward Sonic's head, it was half successful as Sonic had no way of defending himself in the air, so he caught the blade with his gloved hand.

"Humph" Astamon huffed "I gotta admit, you're pretty good" the mafia Digimon commented, struggling to slice off half of the hedgehog's hand.

"Heh" Sonic smirked as his feet touched the tree branch "You're not so bad yourself" he also complimented with a pained grunt, struggling to keep his grip on the blade, his right hand already soaked in blood, the blade had cut deep into his hand.

Both kept struggling in place until a smirk appeared on Astamon's face and he released the knife, causing Sonic to lose his balance and grip on the knife, he then grabbed Sonic by his jacket's collar and pulled him into a headbutt, disorientating him even more, with his left hand still clutching his opponents clothes, Astamon pulled out his gun and aimed it's now purple glowing barrel directly at Sonic's gut.

"HELLFIRE!" Astamon shouted as he shot a bullet the size of Sonic's head made out of pure energy at the hedgehog's gut, Sonic's reacted quickly by crossing his arms in front of him but it wasn't enough to stop the shot from blasting him off the branch and carrying him through another tree. Astamon continued the onslaught by continuously shooting energy bullets from his gun into Sonic's direction. Sonic was grinding his feet on the ground to stop him from going further back, he looked at his arms to saw that the sleeves of his jacket were smoking but still intact, thank god Tails made it for him, then he heard a sizzling sound, looking up from a crouched position, Sonic saw the energy bullets coming toward him.

"Shit" he cursed and started back flipping in order to dodge the incoming attacks, he decided that it was stupid to hold back his speed considering his opponent's strength, so he used it to disappear from Astamon's view. Astamon's eyes widened in shock, it's not every day that he sees someone that fast, the only one he knew that had speed such as this was his boss, he just realized that not only that blue rat was holding himself but the fight would prolong itself even more, if he don't kill him fast and come back, the boss will discover that he sneaked into the human world without his permission and would be severely punished by him.

"Damn" Sonic said, hiding behind a tree trying to catch some breath, even after training using, the Chaos Control still needs too much energy from him. He could hear Astamon's footsteps in the distance so he knew the Digimon was looking for him, Sonic looked at his bloody right hand, it would take at least one day for the injury to heal completely, he clenched his hand and ignored the pain as a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

It looks like this dimension have the one thing that his home world seems to be missing, constant challenges. Back in his world, the only one who could give him a proper challenge was Shadow, if not, it was some monster that Eggman was trying to tame, but it takes too long for the egg to formulate a plan like that. Here, almost every week there's someone or something to fight, always making him excited for the one that's coming next, and this Astamon guy is pretty strong, stronger than regular Metal Sonic, he was certain of it.

'But' Sonic frowned, looking slightly to his side to see if Astamon was visible 'With that gun it will be a pain to get close to him, his defense is pretty tight and his strength is pretty high too' he thought, he looked back at his hands ' If only I had a way to attack him from a distance, I would be able to throw his off guard enough to beat him down' he looked more intently at his hands. He then remembered something, Shadow's Chaos Spear, it's a chaos based attack, so he should be able to do it.

'It's worth a try' Sonic thought, he put down his right hand and brought the left one up, he started to concentrate energy at that single point of his body, he closed his eyes to help him concentrate more, he could feel a tiny source of energy being build up on his hand. Suddenly the tree behind him exploded sending him forward and disrupting his concentration causing the faint energy to disappear, he slid on his side but immediately rolled himself into a ball and flipped to a crouched position, he stood up to face Astamon, who was standing right before the smoking tree.

"Humph, it looks like you really are something, fast enough to disappear in front of someone and able to concentrate energy, gotta say though, if you didn't build up energy like that, I would still be looking for you" Astamon said.

Sonic just smirked, he should've taken into account that there are some fighters that can feel energy and locate it 'this just keeps getting better and better' Sonic muttered under his breath. Astamon aimed his Thompson at Sonic and started shot him with more bullets, Sonic kept dodging the attack, at the same time he was evading Astamon, he was trying his hardest to concentrate chaos energy into his left hand and doing that while dodging attacks appeared to be a hard task. Astamon changed from normal bullets to his Hellfire technique, firing purple energy bullets in his direction, Sonic could still outrun the bullets, but every time they exploded against the ground a tremor would happen throwing him off balance.

'Finally' Sonic thought, clenching his currently glowing left hand, he had being stalling for about five minutes, he was scorched all over himself and had blood dripping from his mouth, thankfully, his clothes were still, intact especially his pants. He had finally gathered enough energy on his hand to try out a ranged attack, now he just needed launch it, he could risk getting shot, but life is made of risks.

Sonic slid to a stop a few meters in front of Astamon and reared his closed left fist back. Astamon was also getting annoyed by the hedgehog's constant evading, he decided to try his luck and held the trigger of his gun to charge an energy bullet, ten seconds had passed and were enough to make it much more powerful and fortunately for him, Sonic had stopped running giving him a perfect chance to shoot him. When he released the trigger, an energy bullet two times the size of himself came out of the barrel flying in the direction of the blue blur.

Sonic saw a huge flaming ball of purple energy hurtling in his direction, and seeing it was all or nothing, with a mighty shout, worthy of a powerful fighter, he sent his left hand forward and opened it, launching its energy toward the purple bullet, widening his eyes in the process. What surprised him was not only the fact that he succeeded in releasing the attack, but instead of homing spears, like his rival does, it came out as a pillar of blue concentrated energy. But rather than beholding his attack, Sonic gave another shout as he poured more energy into the wave blast causing it to go forward even faster, it impacted with the Astamon's energy bullet, both attacks fought for dominance but in the end, with Sonic constantly pouring more energy into the attack, it pierced right through the energy bullet and charged directly at Astamon.

Astamon couldn't see anything from where he was because his own attack was too big and dense to be able to see through it, so he was caught off guard when his attack not only stopped but was burst into nothingness by a pillar made of energy heading his way, without thinking straight Astamon put his gun in front of him and used it to block Sonic 's move, he was able to block the move, but only a little as the energy beam dragged him backwards hitting his back into many trees he made contact with the side of a small cliff on the side of the forest creating an explosion.

As the smoke cleared Astamon could be seen on one knee, debris all around him, his trench coat was now a small piece of burning cloth on the ground, his clothes scorched and burned and a broken and useless Thompson by his side as he gasped for air. Sonic was also on one knee, sweating bullets and gasping for air, he used a lot of energy on that attack and was close to fainting right now, but he had to finish this, so pushing the fatigue back Sonic stood up and rushed at moderate speeds(*cough* speed of sound *cough*) toward his current adversary.

Astamon had just finished standing up, his legs shaking a little, that attack had done more damage to him than he imagined, impacting with a lot of trees and the side of a cliff it's not good for anyone's health. He was about to go after that blue rat when Sonic appeared right in front of him in a burst of speed and elbowed Astamon on his gut and before his back collided with the rocky cliff on again, Sonic disappeared one more time and reappeared behind Astamon, whose body could not follow Sonic's movements, so when he turned around he was met by Sonic's bloodied fist.

"Sho-Hog-Ken!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, his right fist connected with Astamon's chin, the jumping uppercut sent Astamon flying upward with Sonic right beside him, Sonic sent out a kick at Astamon's mid section, but since he was having none of that, the mafia Digimon grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him into the ground's direction. Sonic's back connected with the floor as Astamon righted himself on the air and dive kicked, but Sonic was able to back flip just in time.

His breathing became more erratic, he was counting on the blast he created to knockout Astamon. Astamon's feet collided with the ground breaking it under him and kicking up a lot of dirt and smoke, Sonic took this chance to boost at his opponent and headbutt him on the gut, making the Digimon double over. Sonic started to hit him with a sequence of punches and kicks. First he struck with a body blow then a right normal uppercut at Astamon's face, Sonic spun around and did a spinning kick, but his leg was grabbed by Astamon, who retaliated by pulling the hedgehog to him and giving a straight kick right at Sonic's face, making his opponent stagger back. Both stared at each other while breathing heavily, Astamon had a scowl on his face and Sonic just kept flashing that cocky smirk.

"Just what in the hell are you?" Astamon growled, the being in front of him wasn't normal "How can you take this much damage and still keep fighting?" he asked again.

"Heh" Sonic smirked "I'm nothing special" he said "Just an awesome hedgehog" he joked, both fighters were breathing heavily from both injuries and tiredness.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that joke, because it will be your last" Astamon said as he pulled out his knife and got into a wide stance "This will end here" he said, flipping his knife and holding it on a reverse grip.

"The feeling is mutual" Sonic agreed, getting into his own fighting stance, looking only at his opponent.

Both stayed that way, when suddenly they charged at each other with their respectful attacks prepared, on Astamon's right hand he had his knife ready for a final slash and Sonic had his right fist cocked back for the finishing blow. They neared each other and with a flash of white, both combatants had their backs facing each other with, legs in a wide stance and their arms extended in front of them.

Both started to fall forward, a small cut suddenly appeared on Sonic's arm, piercing his jacket, but he refused to fall down so he put his leg on front of him to prevent him from falling on the ground. Astamon on the other hand doubled over from Sonic's punch and without any strength left, fell limp on the floor, making Sonic victorious.

"God... damn it" Astamon breathed out as his form flickered a bit, he was too weak right now, he couldn't even stand up "Gotta... go back" he said between pained grunts. Astamon snapped his fingers and a swirling portal appeared in front of him, he dragged himself to the portal and it closed right after he passed through it. Sonic heard a snap and slowly turned around to see the trashed Astamon dragging himself to the portal, he would've done something, but his body doesn't want to listen to him in the moment.

With slow and heavy steps, Sonic dragged himself to the side of a tree and turned around to put his back into it to support himself and keep him from falling down. Sonic started to close his eyes, the fatigue taking over him, until he heads rapid footsteps. He open his eyes again and turned his head to the left to see two silhouettes heading his way, when they got closer Sonic saw it was Renamon and Rika running toward him, he groggy pushed himself from the tree to face them.

"You have finally got along with each other" were his words as he smiled warmly at them, not able to support himself anymore, he started to fall when Renamon dashed forward and slid her knees on the ground to catch Sonic, as she caught him, Renamon unconsciously moved his head and set it on her lap.

"What happened?" she asked frenetically "I felt a spike of energy and came here as fast as I could" she confessed, if you listened carefully you could notice the worry on her voice.

"Heh" Sonic smiled, Renamon was starting to show more emotions as time passes "Nothing much, just the usual" he said with a tired voice.

"But seriously, who did this to you?" this time it was Rika who asked as she walked up to the two.

"*sigh*" Sonic sighed, his head still on Renamon's lap, it was too comfortable to get off "Some guy named Astamon, he said he wanted to fight the one who defeated one of his group's targets" he said, Rika had already pulled her Digivice to see about the one Sonic is talking about "And as you can see, we fought" he said.

"Astamon..." Rika stammered as she read his description out loud "The demon man Digimon, it show cruelty to its enemies and kindness to its friends... even though he's a Perfect level Digimon, he has the power surpassing that of an Ultimate level" Rika said shocked, Renamon was just as shocked by the information as her tamer, as powerful as an Ultimate? Rika looked at Sonic who had decided to accommodate himself better on Renamon's lap, and saw how banged up he was, it looked like it was a tough fight but if he was still here, it means he won the fight, is he really that powerful?

"A perfect level?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow "What is it?" he asked.

"Well" Renamon stammered bit "Do you remember when I told you about the digivolution?" Renamon asked and Sonic nodded in response "There are levels or stages in digivolution. When a Digimon is born it's in the Fresh stage, the next level is the In-training stage, Rookie level is the next, the stage I am constantly in, the next one is the Champion level, it's the one that I can currently reach, Perfect level is a very powerful stage that only some Digimon can reach and finally, there's the Ultimate level, the final form of a Digimon, the power of an Ultimate depends on how long he has being able to reach such state, if a newly digivolved Ultimate fight against an experienced one, the newer one will be easily defeated. In some rare cases a Digimon can reach a state that ascends the Ultimate, but it's so rare that it's almost impossible to find, those are normally the most powerful of the Digiworld" she explained while Sonic listened carefully, he closed his eyes and smirked at the prospect of fighting strong adversaries like that.

"I think we should be going home by now" Rika noted, the fog covering the forest had disappeared right after Astamon escaped and the sky was a vibrant orange color.

"As you can see" Sonic commented "I can't go anywhere by myself right now" he looked up and shot Renamon a sly smirk "Looks like you have to carry me back home" the remark made Renamon turn her head slight to the side, Rika saw the interaction between these two and lifted an eyebrow, she was about to ask them about it but decided to stay quiet.

"Alright" Renamon said, trying to act as professional as possible, but in reality, her body was heating up from being close to Sonic and the idea of carrying him one more time "What about you Rika?" Renamon turned to her tamer.

"You can walk me to the end of the forest where I'll take a taxi back home" Rika explained, Renamon nodded, who remembered that there was a roadway at the side of the forested mountain.

Renamon stood up and lifted Sonic to her back, this brought her memories of what happened weeks ago, Sonic had fainted from the pain and overexerting himself and she carried him back to Rika's home, it was at that moment that her body started to have these strange reactions when near Sonic.

Renamon walked alongside Rika while carrying Sonic on her back, when Rika reached the roadway, Renamon hid herself from view within the trees and bushes as she saw Rika taking a taxi-cab heading to Shinjuku, that's when she started following the cab through the edge of the forest. During their way back Sonic decided to get more comfortable on Renamon's back, closing his eyes he pressed his chest on Renamon's back, slid his arms around her torso in the form of a hug, just below her chest and placed his chin on her left shoulder. Renamon's reaction was just as he expected, her body heat rose, he opened his eyes and turned them to his right just in time to see her eyes looking at him, she immediately looked in front of her again with a light blush crossed her face. Sonic smirked once more as he felt Renamon's body purring, just like a cat, he knew he shouldn't be adding fuel to the fire by trying to get close to her but he could not hold himself, he was falling for her and she was falling for him, the only difference is that Sonic knew what was happening to both of them. The rest of the trip went calmly with Sonic purposely teasing Renamon in order to see her reactions.

XXXXXXX

**?**

A swirling portal appeared in a hallway wall located inside of an abandoned mansion, this is his group's HQ, the place where they create their plans and whatnot. Astamon dragged himself from the portal as it closed behind him, he stood up and used the walls of the hallway to guide himself to his personal room, he was about halfway through when a voice stopped him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Astamon's eyes widened in fright, he was hoping no one would notice him acting on his own accord, he looked back and saw the one he hated most of his group, Weregarurumon Black.

"Did you really think we would not find out about your little personal quest?" Weregarurumon Black asked seriously, grabbing Astamon by his neck with his right hand and lifting him from the ground, pushing him against a wall. He was just as his name implied, a black werewolf, he also had white lines and scars littering his body, showing he had participated in many battles. He wore green pants with spiked knee pads, a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, a long brown leather sleeve on the left arm, a spiked gold brass-knuckles also on his left hand, iron bracelets on his right arm and leather straps on some parts of his body.

"Release me" Astamon said, grabbing Weregarurumon's (Weregarurumon Black is too long, I'll shorten to the normal name) larger hand, trying to pry it off his neck, it was futile as the offender's grip was too strong.

"Because of your stupid mishap, there's someone out there suspecting of us right now" Weregarurumon said slowly, his face right in front of Astamon's.

"But I didn't say who we were" Astamon tried to convince the werewolf, it only resulted in his body being pulled from the wall and impacting with it, cracking the wall behind him.

"You didn't, but you did say we existed, now every time a bio-emerge happens in the real world he will be the first to come and see if it's one of us, so bio-emerging in the real world will be harder from now on" he cocked his left fist back and send it forward. Astamon closed his eyes, but didn't feel anything, he opened them to see the spiked brass-knuckle inches from his face "I wish I could finish you off, but the boss want to see you" the werewolf said, pulling Astamon from the cracked wall and carrying him to the reunion quarters. Still by the neck.

Reaching the quarters, it was a large room with a large oval table in the middle and a very large throne in the wall at the end of the room, it was dimly lit, as only the table could be entirely seen. The throne was only a dark silhouette on the darkness, almost invisible to see, the only thing was clearly visible was the sharp blue eyes shining in the darkness, looking down on the two Digimon.

"Good luck" Weregarurumon said, harshly throwing Astamon on the ground in front of the boss "You'll need it" he said getting out of the room, he wanted to stay and see what would happen, but the boss ordered him and anyone to stay out.

"Boss!" Astamon claimed, bowing down, his head touching on the floor.

"Astamon" his voice echoed through the entire room "You disappoint me, you violated my orders to stay away from the Human-World when not in a mission and relieved information of us to the enemy" the boss said.

"B... But I didn't tell him who..."

"Silence" the boss said calmly, but the tone in his voice was enough to shut his subordinate up "I'll not tolerate excuses. You will be punished for your acts" he stated, slowly getting up and showing how much taller than Astamon he was as his eyes reached halfway of the mansion's roof, which were a good thirty feet tall. Walking up to Astamon, the only visible part aside from his eyes, were now his feet, black feet with three sharp looking golden claws.

"Please, give one more chance, I promise I'll do nothing wrong this time" Astamon begged with his head still on the floor, he was afraid of what would happen, his boss was extremely powerful, enough to come victorious from fighting half of the Royal Knights without much damage.

"I know you won't" The boss said.

Astamon's head shot up, thinking that he was being given a chance to redeem himself, only for a massive double edged sword stab his entire body in half from his head to his waist, craving itself on the floor. Before bursting into data, Astamon read out loud the only other thing that was visible, the glowing phrase marked on the blunt sides of the sword in DigiLetters.

"Termination"

* * *

**As you can see, I created a secret individual group that Sonic will have to defeat so that the story won't be too centered in the anime storyline, so Sonic will have some problems that are going to appear in future chapters. He have a new move on his repertoire, the name of the move I'm only going to reveal on the next chapter, it also looks like Sonic finally got that he's falling for Renamon, and her emotions are getting harder and harder to endure.**

**Weregarurumon Black is ShadowWeregarurumon's original name, I used it because it sounds cooler and it's the name I grew up hearing but it's still a long ass name.**

**Astamon is a Digimon from the new generation but whatever, his design is pretty cool, too bad he's dead right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Here you go, finnaly I finished it, took some time but here it is.**

**Also I'd like to say thanks to this reader named SerenaTheHedgehog(I assume you're a girl) she gave me four reviews in a row, they were not much but two of them have what I have been asking you guys when you write reviews, review it. She claimed that my grammar was good and that the length of my chapters was also good, now follow her example and review it nicely.**

**Summary: Sonic ends up teleporting himself to a different dimension in a planet called Earth, but no his Earth not only that he planet was dominated by humans, in that world strange creatures called Digimon emerge at random places, there he meets three kids that call themselves Digimon tamers, now Sonic will have to fight alongside these tamers to protect both Human and Digital World. Rated T for mild language and fight scenes. Pairing SonicXRenamon(later in the story).**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

**Somewhere around the globe**

On a very faraway place from Japan, another country actually, we see our blue speedster standing still on a desert canyon area. The sun was showering the place with unbearable heat, it had huge cliffs at the background, small bushes and cactus growing from the dry soil and gigantic rock formations scattered around the place.

Even though he had been inside active volcanoes and giant foundries, Sonic knew that wearing a black leather jacket in a place like this is just stupid, unless you're Blaze the Cat. He had tied his jacket around his waist since he can't pull it off, it weights him down to help on increasing his speed. Also because of the strong sunlight, he had his sunglasses in front of his eyes instead of their usual place on his forehead.

It's been a five days since his fight against Astamon and although challenging and somewhat fun, his performance at the fight was downright pathetic, if Digimon like that kept appearing he would not be able to protect his friends, especially Renamon. Not only that but he had been slacking off on his training, so in order to be more prepared, Sonic decided to explore this earth for places with harsh environments like snowstorms and excessive heat, these places would have his body to put more effort than his body can handle, consequently making him work harder to get stronger. Like the old saying, no pain, no gain.

At the moment, Sonic had his covered eyes turned to one of the rock formations, it was half destroyed as smoke was coming from a decent sized dent on its side.

"C'mon Sonic" he muttered to himself with a tired voice "Concentrate" he had been training here since six AM, it's four PM right now, the first eight were only for exercises, after that, Sonic had been practicing his "Chaos Powers" as he calls it.

With a deep breath Sonic pulled his right arm back and sprinted around the rock, he had been trying to focus energy faster while in constant movement, so far he had no success in doing it. Keeping an eye on the target while running and focusing energy at the same time is a hard task for one to accomplish.

"Chaos" Sonic said after roughly four and a half minutes of running and charging energy, planting his feet on the ground to stop his momentum, he shot his right arm forward "Storm" he finished with a shout as he released the beam of energy at the rock formation, blowing it to pieces.

Chaos Storm, that's the name Sonic has given to this move, since Chaos Blast and Lance were already invented, Sonic started to think of another name for it. First he thought of Chaos Wave, but since it's not exactly a wave, hehe started thinking on another one, it also sounded weird. Then he thought of Chaos Beam, but it didn't sound cool enough for him, it needed to be something that was just as cool as himself, then it suddenly hit him. Chaos Storm, it sounded badass and dangerous, like something that would certainly make anyone think twice before messing with you.

Sonic fell to one knee as he panted from overexertion, thirty seconds, it's been three days since he started training more seriously and he had made a progress of thirty seconds, it may be not much, but it's more than enough to know that he is progressing.

Sonic stood up and went to one of the rock formations, sitting right beside it, on the shade it had formed, he pushed his sunglasses to his forehead and blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the sudden change of lighting, it has been three days since he started training like this and three days he didn't return to Rika's house, he thought of this as a training trip of sorts, just like in his home world, if he was away from civilization he would feed himself from what nature has to offer.

"This is going to take longer than I thought" Sonic sighed to himself, he had created some sort of schedule, this one was made to take full advantage of his stamina, he would wake up five AM and look for food, then at six he would start his physical training, when it reached four PM, he would start his Chaos powers practice, during this part he would take short breaks to recover some of his energy and restart it all over again, alternating between the energy beam and teleporting. When it reached 10 PM Sonic would go look for food again and then sleep.

It's maybe a simple schedule, but Sonic can count on one hand those that can perform it on a daily basis, two, Shadow and Knuckles. Sonic's training will only be finished when he manages to use Chaos Control to reach Japan from the training ground he would be currently at.

Twenty minutes later, Sonic stands up and prepares himself to continue the punishing training session.

"Heh" Sonic smiles, walking to the middle of his self proclaimed training ground "I've never had to train this hard before" he said, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms "I just hope that after this" Sonic smirks, looking forward to his next bout "The fights don't get too easy"

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku, underground parking lot**

Takato and Guilmon were running toward an underground parking lot, were a white fog could be seen seeping out its entrance. Getting inside they started to search for the Digimon that decided it was a good idea to show its ugly face in a place with three Digimon tamers.

Their search came to an abrupt stop when Guilmon turned around and tackled Takato to the round, Takato was about to scold Guilmon for charging at him when a wave of black flames flew above them, barely missing the duo and instead, hitting some of the parked cars, making them explode in the process.

"I hope the owners have Digimon attack insurance" Takato said, he had instinctively brought his arm up to protect himself from the fire, he stood up and patted Guilmon's head "Thanks for that" he smiled at him, then his face turned into a frown when he turned into the direction where the attack came.

From the heavy fog came a creature with black flames in a humanoid form as body and a golden metal helmet, much like the one that Metalgreymon has. It also had long golden claws on what looked to be its hands.

"Guilmon!" Takato called, Guilmon nodded, knowing his tamers was counting on him to win this fight. Takato pulled out his Digivice and scanned the Digimon in front of him "Darklizadmon a champion level, it's a wild Digimon whoso body is almost purely made of black flames, its attacks are Dread Fire, Snipe Fang and Dark Pain" Takato read the information out loud, letting Guilmon know what his enemy is capable off.

Darklizardmon charged forward with the intent of slashing his opponent's head off, but because of his small size, Guilmon could evade her attack with ease. Picking up distance, he shot a Pyro Sphere at his opponent, but the damage was null as its flame body absorbed the fireball. Turning toward Guilmon, with a mighty shout Darklizardmon's' body started sending off waves and waves of black flames, Guilmon ducked and Takato hid himself behind a pillar, and just like before, all the cars suffered damage. The closest ones to Darklizardmon exploded, the rest caught fired or just got scorched.

"I feel sorry for these people" Takato said, taking one card from his holder, a look of determination etched on his face "But I don't have time to worry about their cars".

" Guilmon, Digi-Modify" Takato shouted as he slashed his card at his Digivice's card reader "Metalgarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw".

Guilmon got up, dodging another claw strike aimed at him and shot from his mouth a torrent of absolute zero temperature wind. With deadly precision, Guilmons attack hit it hard enough to bring it down for the count.

"Well done Guilmon, if you keep this up you'll have enough strength to Digivolve whenever you want" Takato said with a smile.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, which was weird considering that they were inside of an underground parking lot, the wind was coming from the entrance, they didn't even notice that the fight almost led them to the streets outside.

"What's happening Takato?" Guilmon asks as he looks at the shining white entrance, everything was so lit up outside that only silhouettes could be seen, none of them noticed the downed Digimon getting up.

"I don't kn..."

"I will not die here" Darklizardmon interrupted the tamer "I am going to Digivolve no matter what" he started to slowly stalk after Takato.

Suddenly two small yellow orbs were thrown inside of the parking lot, catching the attention of all currently inside. Upon touching the concrete floor, they started to blow grey smoke in all directions, as if seeing the fog didn't already make it hard enough to see.

"Guilmon" Takato shouted, this time he could not see anything at all "Where are you?" he asked.

Hearing a growl behind him Takato turned around and saw reptilian shape on the smoke, thinking it was Guilmon, Takato walked to its direction. When he got close enough, he immediately stopped on his track, it wasn't Guilmon, it was Darklizadmon. Darklizardmon was ready to charge at the tamer when it was shot by a powerful electric current, causing it to faint on the spot.

"Digimon Tamers" Takato heard from the smoke, Guilmon had finally found his tamers and now stood beside him. The wind started to dissipate the smoke as a figure started to become visible, it was a blonde man wearing sunglasses and a black business suit.

"That's what you call yourselves, right?" he asked, Takato had a look of shock on his face, this guy just discovered that he had a Digimon partner, not only that but he gave off a vibe that seemed to show he was not one to be trifled with.

"Before all of this happened, you were just a boy who innocently enjoyed playing with Digimon cards" he said, "But if you intend on keep playing this game, you could get hurt really bad, if possible, even killed" the man warned, Takato gulped at his last statement.

"This... this is not a game" Takato stammered.

"Not a game?" the man lifted an eyebrow "Then, could you clear a few thing up for me boy? What were you doing right now?" he asked, another man in a laboratory suit appeared behind him, and started inspecting the downed Digimon,.

"We... well" Takato gulped again, this guy was putting too much pressure on his shoulders "Right now, there are dangerous Digimon who are..."

"Who is this partner of yours?" the man interrupted him with another question, this guy wasn't making it any easy for the tamer "It's also a Digimon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Guilmon is different" Takato shouted, all the tension he was feeling right now turned into resolve when he realized this guy might be here to harm his friend "Guilmon wasn't born naturally, he was artificially created" Takato got in front of Guilmon, showing that he would not tolerate anything toward his partner.

Then he noticed that more people wearing lab suits appeared behind the blonde man and started to carry Darklizardmon away from the perimeter.

"What are you going to do with him?" Takato asked.

"It's nothing you should know" the man said, walking away from Takato and Guilmon, but the man stopped and turned his head slightly to the side, just enough to show the side of his face "I'll let you know something" he snapped his fingers, and suddenly dozens of armed soldiers appeared from behind cars and pillars with their guns aimed at Guilmon, almost giving the boy a heart attack "If I wanted, I could take your red friend right now" he smirked, snapping his fingers again, all soldiers followed him out of the parking lot.

"What just happened?" Takato asked to himself, unable to understand the situation, he fought a Digimon, got ambushed and Guilmon almost got shot by soldiers.

"I have a feeling that things will start to become harder to deal with" he sighed to himself as he and Guilmon made their way to Shinjuku park.

XXXXXXX

**Rooftops of Shinjuku**

A yellow and white vixen could be seen overlooking the city on top of one of the many buildings that were part Shinjuku, the sunset giving Renamon and the city an orange hue. Renamon was looking for her blue friend, after the fight against the perfect level Digimon, they brought him back home and Rika took him to her grandmother, knowing she was the only one in the house with decent medical knowledge.

The day after, without telling anyone, Sonic simply disappeared, he left a note on Rika's bedroom and left. When Rika woke up she saw the note and showed it to her partner, the note read 'Going to away for some time. Signed, Sonic'. The two of them thought he was going to be away for some hours, but it has been four days since he left.

At first Renamon was sad and angry because Sonic left without telling anything her, but then she remembered how banged up Sonic was after his fight, and thought that he just needed some time for himself, but after an entire day without seeing him she started to get worried.

After his disappearance, Renamon had spent the next few days looking for him. She looked left and right, high and low, at all places possible that she could think of, but came empty handed each time, never knowing that he was actually thousands of miles away from Shinjuku.

Renamon was about to resume her search for the blue blur when she felt a presence behind her, she could make out what or who was behind her even with her back turned, since his presence was one of arrogance and hatefulness, it was none other than Impmon.

After their little misunderstanding weeks ago, whenever Sonic or Rika weren't around, Impmon would appear out of nowhere to kill Renamon, yes, he did not want to defeat her, he wanted to kill her. Apparently Renamon's words had made him feel like his pride was mercilessly stomped. Impmon, thinking that Renamon did not sense him, summoned two balls of fire, one on each hand, by now he should know that he's no match for her, but he's too stubborn to listen to logic. He was about to charge at his target, when he stopped dead on his tracks after hearing two words come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Renamon said. To her, these words sounded very foreign and out of place.

"Wh...what?" Impmon asked, his eyes widened when she said that, the shock was so much that he couldn't bring himself to move.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly before" she continued, she had her eyes closed, not that he could see them anyway "Back then I only cared about myself and thought that having anyone other than my tamer beside me would only slow me down" her voice was just as cold as ever, but you could feel that her words where honest.

After being around Sonic for so much time she realized that her ways of thinking were somewhat selfish, even though she said she needed Rika, it wasn't exactly the truth. Renamon only wanted Rika to help her Digivolve, becoming attached to her never crossed her mind before.

Renamon always thought that you only needed yourself to become strong, but Sonic had taught her that what makes you strong is your will to protect those you hold dear to yourself, and that was proven right when Dokugumon attacked, Renamon's drive to save Rika is what allowed her to get stronger.

"You what?" Impmon shouted, clearly pissed at her "You humiliate me, and stomps on my pride" he clenched his fists "And you simply want me to forgive you?" he angrily shouted at her.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness" she turned around to face him, arms crossed as the usual cold expressions accompanied her "I'm just apologizing for the way I treated you before, it was wrong of me to act like that" she said. The way she talked and her cold expression made Impmon even angrier as he thought that she was mocking him.

"Stop messing with me" he jumped at her and with his fist coated in fire, punched the side of her face. Impmon's eyes widened in surprise, not because he actually hit her, but because she didn't try to evade.

"Why... did you let me hit you?" he said, slowly backing away in disbelief.

"To show you how serious I am about this" she said simply, the side of her face was a little scorched, but overall, his attack didn't faze her in the slightest.

Now Impmon didn't know what to think of this situation, he realized that she was not lying and was sincerely trying to apologize for the way she had dealt with him weeks ago, but if he accepted her apologies he would be burying his pride even further down by not being able to take matters into his own hands.

Angry, distressed and confused, Impmon instead of trying to solve the situation by talking to Renamon, turned around and run away from her in shame, shame for not being strong enough to rely on himself, shame for realizing that he was weak.

Renamon looked at him go but didn't chase after him, she felt a great turmoil inside him and new that it was best for him be alone and think to himself, so instead of worrying about Impmon, Renamon walked to the edge of the building with the intent of keep looking for Sonic.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, main chamber**

There, in the main chamber was Yamaki flicking the lid of his lighter, he had a smirk on his face as the two girls worked as hard as they could on the seats above him, his plan was about to start and there was nothing that could be done to prevent him.

"Initiate project Shaggai" he commanded, dramatically closing the lid of his lighter(1).

XXXXXXX

**Somewhere around the globe**

Sonic was panting as he continued his training, unlike the work he does to train his body, Chaos training is a lot more complicated due to the fact that using energy also takes away stamina, much more than the quantity he needs to run or fight hand to hand, the only reason he's still up are his pride and willpower.

Sonic had an unfamiliar frown on his face, his gut feeling was telling him that something bad was happening, and considering the place that he was currently residing in has the habit of being invaded by dangerous, bloodthirsty monsters with the peculiar ability to release streams of fire from their mouths, he'd rather not take any chances.

Mustering all the energy he had left, Sonic dashed toward Japan as fast as he could, traversing above oceans and through lands to reach his destination.

XXXXXXX

**Rooftops of Shinjuku**

Renamon was about to restart the search for her currently missing friend when the fur on the back of her neck stood up and a feeling of dread lingered on the atmosphere. She looked in the direction where it was coming and saw the enormous building where she and Sonic used as a battleground, but there was something strange about it this time, it was sending off into the sky a large beam made of data.

Renamon's eyes widened at that, not only was the beam made of data but there was a giant inter dimensional portal right above it, she could feel the energy coming from that portal, it was an entrance to the Digiworld.

She wasn't the only one to notice that as the entire city stopped what they were doing to see the big light coming from the top of the building, Renamon decided that it was best to look for her tamer. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Renamon finally located Rika, who was running closer to the building. Renamon let Rika know of her presence without letting the citizens see her.

With her keen eye sight, something that most Digimon possessed, Renamon looked at the light, and saw something that shook her to the core with shock. All then Digimon that were hidden on Shinjuku were being absorbed by the light and those that didn't make it were dying one by one, of course she wouldn't show she was shocked but if she were near that thing's radius, she didn't even dared to think about that.

"Renamon!" Rika called her, no one on the streets could hear the tamer calling her partner "Let's go" she commanded and started running closer to the building, Renamon just followed her from the rooftops.

Their running took some time as the sky started to turn from orange to dark blue, meaning it was almost night time already. Rika suddenly stopped when she saw a blond man with a business suit holding Henry.

"It's all your fault" he shouted at the boy.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Terriermon, who was currently on the floor shouted to the man, the man just tossed the boy to the floor and started to walk away.

"That man?" Rika said, Renamon fazing right behind her.

"This is happening because of you stupid kids, by trying to play of Digimon on this situation, you are disturbing the balance of this world" Yamaki shouted, not even turning around to address himself to them.

"Humph" Terriermon murmured "What a rude guy" he stated.

"We better go see what's happening" Renamon commented, they all nodded in response and headed to the HYPNOS building.

Along their way, the rip on the sky that connected this world to the Digiworld got larger and started to pour a white fog around the building, the tamers already knew what was happening, a Digimon was causing the problems. They encountered Takato near the building and stopped to hear if he had more information about the situation.

Instead of stopping by him like the others, Renamon decided head for the top of the building, none of them tried to stop her, knowing she was fully capable of holding her own. Running by its side, in a matter of seconds, Renamon had reached the top, the same place where she and Sonic had the sparring match. While she looked around, on the base of the building Rika had her Digivice out, scanning the area through Renamon's eyes to see if the Digimon who made this revealed itself.

"No Digimon?" Henry asked in confusion.

"Even with the appearance of the Digital Field?" this time, Takato is the one who asked.

"Shut up, both of you" Rika lashed at them, shutting their mouth immediately "I'm still scanning" she said.

The Digivice kept scanning until something finally appeared on the screen, the Digimon in question was a giant tiger with spiked shoulder pads, a large red handkerchief tied around his neck and wings on its back.

"I can't scan this Digimon" Rika said out loud, surprising the other tamers. Just like she said, the information of the Digimon did not appear on the Digivice's screen "What type of Digimon is this?" she asked to no one.

One more time we see Renamon standing on the rooftop, this time, having a stare down with the mysterious tiger Digimon. Renamon didn't dare do anything rash, she could feel he was no ordinary Digimon, and even though she'd gotten stronger, this Digimon makes her Rookie stage feel like she was in her In-training one. But like always, she kept a cold neutral look on her face, not daring to show the enemy an signs of weakness.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked him, which sounded more like she was demanding him to answer her.

"I am Mihiramon, one of the twelve heavenly guardians of the Sovereign Zhuquiamon" Mihiramon, presented himself to her with a smug voice, as if it was a privilege to hear him talking. This information made Renamon's eyes widen in shock, wasn't the sovereigns supposed to be good, why would one of them send their goons to kill innocent people?

"So" Mihiramon suddenly said, making Renamon stay on her guard "You're one of the Digimons who betrayed our world to stay with the humans" he didn't question, he made an statement, as if his words were rule.

Renamon narrowed her eyes at his statement.

"First, that human tried to eliminate us with that ray. But it was useless as our power are far greater than that, and thanks to it, I could use the rip between dimensions it made to come here, eliminate the humans and dominate this world for our god" he told his objective to her "And to think that the humans were the ones that created us" Renamon's eyes widened at his words.

"What!" she said.

"So you didn't know" he commented out loud "Not surprising since you're just a traitor" he said, crouching low, ready to attack Renamon.

"Rika, are you ready?" Renamon said to no one at the top of the building

"You can count on me" Rika's voice was heard on Renamon's head, the Digivice seemed to act as a link between the tamer and its partner. Rika started to run closer to the building in order to have a better look at the situation.

"Rika" Takato called, and without waiting for her to turn around he threw a Digimon card at her "Here's the Digivolution card" he shouted.

Rika stopped on her tracks, and without looking back, she caught the card between her fingers and dramatically slashed the card at the card reader.

"Renamon, Digi-Modify" Rika shouted "Super evolution plug-in S" and after slashing the card, Renamon started to Digivolve.(2)

"Renamon Digivolve to" Renamon said as she was encased in a blue oval shaped, as her transformation happened, the tiger Digimon just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, it looked like the traitor could also Digivolve.

"Kyubimon" the now transformed Renamon shouted as she also took a crouching attack position, now with reinvigorated confidence.

"It doesn't matter if you can Digivolve" he said "you'll never be able to defeat me ".

They stared at each other one more time and then charged, the first attack didn't connect and both passed each other, looking to the side to get a better look at their opponent's eyes. Kyubimon landed on the ground and turned around, spinning just like Sonic does, Kyuubimon released a stream of blue fire at the opposing attacker. The attack was blocked by the tiger's tail, which turned into a triple nunchaku and battled away the attack like it was nothing.

Both combatants charged at each other again, this time butting their heads together. For a while, both struggled to remain dominant, but Kyubimon was rapidly losing the struggle as the opponent was way bigger and stronger than she was. Taking advantage of his overwhelming strength over her, Mihiramon raised his right paw and swung it down, batting the fox Digimon away, not giving her any time to recover, Mihiramon pounced on her and pinned Kyubimon down.

"Hehehe" he chuckled evil "I told you" Mihiramon said "Even after Digivolving you won't defeat me" he smirked, placing his left claw on Kyubimon's neck and putting pressure on it.

"Guh" Kyubimon grunted the pressure on her neck prevented her from breathing right , she was trying to pull him off her "Don't underestimate me" she said with determination on her voice.

Mustering all her strength, Kyubimon used her back legs to throw Mihiramon off her, she managed to pry him off her, giving her the chance to get up and retaliate.

"Fox Tail Inferno" Kyubimon shouted and launched several balls of blue fire at her opponent, he simply dodged them one at a time.

"This won't work with me" Mihiramon taunted, after the attack stopped he charged at Kyubimon at impressive speeds " Samurai-Tiger-Tail" he shouted, his tail turning into a triple nunchaku.

He turned around and swung his tail at Kyubimon, she was able to dodge the first few strikes but they were getting faster and ultimately got hit but two strikes, on the chest and the head respectively.

"Argh" she grunted, the blows sent Kyubimon flying backwards. Quickly spinning in the air, she set herself straight and drove her feet to the floor, sliding to a stop. Here breathing was erratic, and the places where he had hit where giving her too much pain to keep fighting. Kyubimon charged at Mihiramon one more time, this time, blue fire started to coat her entire body.

"Koshugeki" She shouted, tackling Mihiramon head first.(3)

She was able to move his back a few meters, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. She reverted to her Rookie form and fell to one knee, both tired and out of energy, Renamon could only watch as Mihiramon walked closer.

"Hmhmhmhm" Mihiramon chuckled "HAHAHAHAHA" he laughed maliciously "I told you, it's useless, you don't idolize our god Zhuquiamon, so you'll never have power to do anything. Did you actually expected to defeat me?" he said, stalking like a predator at her.

Renamon slowly stood up, she glared at him with the gaze of a killer, trying to at least intimidate him enough to give her a chance to attack him. It proved successful when his eyes trembled for a moment and he took a step back, she immediately took this chance and charged at him with her paws and feet coated in fire. But Mihiramon quickly broke out of his stupor and before she reached him, he used his tail to grab Renamon her by her neck.

"Nice trick you have" he said, a little impressed "I almost fell for it" he commented, Renamon was trying to pry herself from his grip "But it's time to end this" Mihiramon said.

He used his tail's incredible strength to throw Renamon up in the air, after that, he jumped after her with his tail transforming once again into the Chinese weapon, this time with the third segment transformed into a spike. Reaching Renamon, he did a front flip and with brute force, slammed his tail on her head, sending her to the rooftop's floor, bouncing off the building in the process.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, sidewalk**

Rika and the other two watched through her Digivice as Kyubimon bravely fought against the powerful Mihiramon, but was ultimately defeated by his powerful attacks. Rika looked up and saw Renamon's figure falling off the building, plummeting toward the floor.

Takato and Henry could only watch the situation is shock, to them, Renamon had shown herself to the strongest partner up until now, nothing ever seemed to faze or scare her, so watching her lose a fight made them lose some hope about this.

"RENAMON!" Rika shouted, afraid that in her current state, the fall could would finish her partner off.

Suddenly a streak of blue suddenly flew past the tamers, making the wind rush past them at great speed and strength, making poor Terriermon and Culumon, who had just appeared on the scene, hold themselves for to not be sent flying.

The steak jumped to the side of the building and started to run it up even faster than Renamon had done before, when it reached the height where Renamon was falling, it jumped off and grabbed her into its arms.

"Gotcha!" the figure said, gripping her tightly as to not let her fall off.

When it got her the tamers finally could get a good look at it, their eyes widened on relief when they saw who had saved Renamon, especially Rika, who almost had tears in her eyes, almost.

"SONIC!" they yelled, that yell seemed to bring the attention of the rest of the bystanders that were scattered around wondering what was happening, they all looked up and saw Sonic falling down with someone on his arms. Sonic landed feet first on the floor and held Renamon on his arms.

"We have to stop saving each other like this" Sonic joked as he panted heavily.

"You're here" she said, a faint smile on her face "I've been looking for you" Renamon said, her expression then turned into a light frown "I was worried about you" her erratic breathing had ceased. She had her head against his chest, his body was extremely hot for some reason. and that relaxed her breathing.

"Sorry" he smiled apologetically, he should've of known Renamon would react this way. After realizing the joys of having friends she didn't want to lose the few ones that she had.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted, bringing their attention to Renamon's tamer, who was running in their direction. Sonic decided to lie Renamon on the floor, to give Rika and her partner some privacy.

"Renamon, are you okay?" Rika asked, her face showed worry over her friend's wellbeing.

"Rika" she breathed out, Sonic's arms were much more comfortable than the floor "I'm afraid that Digimon might be a Perfect, or even an Ultimate level" she said, shocking her tamer in the process.

"An... Ultimate?" Rika gulped, the others, including Sonic, heard what Renamon said.

"An Ultimate?" Sonic said, holding his chin with his right hand "This might get dangerous" he commented.

"You tell me" Henry agreed, he then looked at Sonic's form and raised an eyebrow in surprise "What in the heavens happened to you?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic blinked and looked at himself, eyes widening at what he saw. He was so engrossed on his training that he didn't even looked at himself, his once blue pants were brown, almost black from dirt, his gloves were missing its fingers, there were dirty patches and wounds all over his body and his breathing was still heavy. All in all, he looked like a homeless guy, the only thing that were intact were his sunglasses and the jacket around his waist.

"Yeah, you're all dirty and injured, what were you doing?" Takato said, also noticing Sonic's current state.

"You know" he said offering them a smile "Just jogging" Takato face faulted, Sonic didn't want to tell them he was training.

"Just jogging?" Henry said, not believing his words "You have disappeared for four days" he said "I don't..."

"Henry" Terriermon shouted catching everyone's attention "If you forgot already, there's a homicidal, religious, balls to the walls, crazy as hell Digimon threatening to kill everyone on his path with a happy look on his face" everyone one that was close enough to the little Digimon widened their eyes at what he said, except for Guilmon, he didn't understand what Terriemon said.

"Um?" Takato started "Was all that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes!" Terriermon said, with a frown on his face "I needed you attention" he said simply "And now that I have it, Henry let me fight" Terriermon said.

"W... what?" breaking out of his stupor "Oh, alright" Henry's face steeled for his turn "Digi-Modify" he shouted, picking a card from his holder and slashing it on the card reader "Super Evolution Plug-in S" he finished.

"Terriermon Digivolve to..." Terriermon shouted. Jumping out of Henry's shoulder, Terriermon's little frame was encased in a green light just like Renamon did.

Sonic whistled, impressed at Terriermon's transformation. He had placed the glasses on his eyes, he had enough sun light for one day, another one would make him go blind.

"Gargomon" he shouted, on Terriermon's place was a much larger creature with a body structure resembling more of a human's. He had a pair of blue jeans red markings of his face like those used by indigenous people, the most peculiar thing about him was the chained bullets crossing his chest from his shoulders to his hip and the Gatling guns on the place of his hands.

"Now that's what I call an extreme makeover" Sonic joked.

"Pretty sweet, huh" Gargomon glorified himself, spinning his Gatling arms "You can't get more badass than this" he stated as a matter of fact.

"Tsk, tks, tks" Sonic shook his head, a smirk accompanied his expression "You have yet to learn the true meaning of badass, my young Padawan" Sonic said in a sage like way, even stroking an invisible beard "But jokes aside, you're going to have a hard fight ahead of you" Sonic's face got a little serious "Do your best" he smirked doing a thumbs up.

"I will" Gargomon pumped his fist... Gatling..., Gatling fist?

Gargomon started spinning his Gatling guns and shot the floor with numerous rounds of bullets, propelling himself to the building's rooftop to fight the probably most powerful of all the Digimon's he had faced before.

*Thump*

The tamers heard a thump sound and looked in the direction to see Sonic seated on the floor looking extremely tired, much more so than he was seconds before. His breathing was even more erratic as he slowly tried steady his breathing, right under his eyes his eyes, at the edge of his muzzle, dark circles could be seen. The citizens who were attracted by Sonic's presence just watched in wonder to what was going on with him.

"Sonic?" Henry called him, Sonic slowly turned his head to the blue haired tamer "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, worried at his friend's condition.

"Of course I am" Sonic sent a weak smile at him "I'm just tired that's all" Sonic said, turning his head upward to watch the bout between Gargomon and Mihiramon.

"If you're so sure" Henry said nervously, not believing what Sonic said, but if he didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't force him to.

Rika had helped Renamon sat on the floor and was kneeling by her side to keep her from falling down. Renamon had her eyes fixed on Sonic's frame, when she was being held by him, Renamon was able to hear his heart beats, and they were extremely fast, even for his standards, considering that an athlete's heart beat is much slower than that of a regular person. There was something going on with him, and everyone here knew it, but Sonic didn't want anyone to worry about him.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS, Rooftop**

"Another one?" Mihiramon said, cocking his head to the side "It seems that you and any of your friends aren't afraid of death" he commented out loud, making Gargomon flinch a little, he never heard someone talk like that.

"Well, this time is different" Gargomon tried to act tough, but in reality he was quite scared "You're going down" he stated.

Gargomon started to shoot bullets into Mihiramon's direction, Mihiramon just stood there and took them. The bullets just bounced off on his skin, he smirked when Gargomon stopped shooting. Gargomon stopped shooting he saw that his attack did nothing to the enemy. Opting for close combat, Gargomon charged at his opponent who did the same thing.

When Gargomon closed in at his opponent, he cocked his right Gatling fist back and sent it forward at Mihiramon's face, stopping the tiger on his tracks. Gargomon continued punching Mihiramon on the face with wide but powerful swings, sending him back a little at each punch. When Gargomon managed to reach the edge he crouched low with his right arm cocked back.

"Animal Uppercut" Gargomon shouted as he brought his arm up, with the Gatling fist already spinning, directly at Mihiramon's jaw. Gargomon's confidence was boosted after many successful hits.

The uppercut hit right under Mihiramon's chin, making an explosion as Gargomon released bullets at the same time his Gatling fist connected with the tiger's jaw. The explosion created a cloud of smoke, disabling Gargomon's vision, but that didn't faze him, after that he was sure that Mihiramon would not get back up, the only strange thing though, was that his fist stopped right where he had hit the tiger.

"Hmhmhmhmhm" Gargomon's body shivered when he heard that chuckle. The wind had blown away all the smoke to unveil a scene that made his eyes widen in fear.

His fist was still connected with Mihiramon's jaw, and the tiger's smirk showed Gargomon that he didn't do anything at all. Gargomon's fist didn't even push Mihiramon's head up, it was as if he had punched a reinforced titanium door.

"What's that?" Mihiramon asked, cocking his head to the side in fake curiosity "You thought you had me didn't you?" he laughed as Gargomon took some steps back in fright.

"Gargomon, focus" he heard Henry's voice on his head "Don't let him get to you" he warned "Mihiramon is taunting you, he wants you to lose focus on the fight" Henry's voice echoed through his partner's head "I believe you can do it Gargomon, I believe you can defeat this Digimon" Henry said, giving his partner enough drive to fight the tiger.

"Alright" Gargomon's voice steeled, he stopped walking backward and took a battle stance. Mihiramon just raised an eyebrow, a moment ago the dog Digimon looked like he would piss his pants in fear, and now, he had the eyes of a fighter who never gives up.

Gargomon started running into Mihiramon's direction once again, this time shooting while running. The bullets didn't hurt Mihiramon, but they annoyed the hell out of him. Mihiramon took flight to dodge all of the bullets, shocking Gargomon in the process.

"He can fly?" Gargomon shouted "That's cheating" he claimed.

Gargomon jumped at Mihiramon and attempted to punch him, but Mihiramon managed to bite his Gatling fist, clamping it tight between his jaws. Suddenly out of nowhere, gunshots started to shower both of them, especially Mihiramon. Military choppers were flying around the building, trying to shoot down the Digimon, but to no avail.

"Don't interfere, you damn humans" Mihiramon shouted angrily, how dare they try to stop his fun. The tiger spun in the air and used the momentum to throw Gargmon large frame into one of the choppers' side, smashing it into two.

"Oh no!" Gargmon said ignoring the pain of the impact. The soldier and the pilot that were aboard the chopper were falling to their death "I gotta save them" Gargomon muttered to himself.

Gargomon skydived at their direction and grabbed them under his arms, they were struggling to get out, thinking that he was going to kill them. Gargomon landed on the helipad parallel to the one he was fighting in. He wondered why the giant building would have two separate tower, but didn't mind it too much, he had something bigger to take care off.

"Run" Gargomon shouted at the military men "Escape through the stairs or the elevator, just get away from here, it's not safe" he said, the two nodded frantically and ran downstairs as fast as they could.

Gargomon turned back to the fight just in time to see an yellow blur tackle him to the floor, pressing him on the ground. Mihiramon smirked maliciously at Gargomon and swiftly brought his head down, biting the base of Gargomon's neck.

"AAAARGH" Gargomon screamed in pain, this is the type of move used to torture adversaries and not defeat them, Mihiramon wanted to have as much fun torturing the tamers' partners as he could.

Mihiramon then let go of Gargomon and took flight, flying as high as he could, he did a loop in the air and dive bombed at his enemy. Right before the impact, Mihiramon's tail became the triple nunchaku. Doing a front flip, Mihiramon slammed his tail on Gargomon's chest, making a craters right under him, completely destroying the helipad they were in.

Gargomon, not able to endure the attack, fainted on the spot, returning to his Rookie stage. Mihiramon stared at Terriermon with a look of disgust, how dare this thinks he can just Digivolve without their god's blessing, good thing he put the little dog on his place. Mihiramon walked to Terriermon's body and backhanded it, sending the poor little guy fling off the building.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, sidewalk**

"Oh no, Terriermon!" Henry said, jumping forward to grab his falling partner "Teriermon, Terriermon" the blue haired tamer shouted, shaking his partner to wake him up "Wake up" he said, getting worried.

"Humm, huh?" Terriermon murmured, opening his little eyes , he saw his tamer's worried face "Henry" he grunted, with his little hand Teriermon grasped Henry's vest and looked at directly into his eyes " Henry, the enemy is fast, fast and strong" Terriermon warned "We've got to hit him faster and stronger to stand a chance" he explained, releasing his grip on his tamer's clothes.

"Takato" Guilmon called his tamer "Guilmon wants to fight" he said.

"Guilmon" Takato said with concern, he didn't want Guilmon to fight, he was afraid that his partner might not survive, considering that the other two were also defeated.

"Let me fight, I can do it" Guilmon reassured his partner

"Being the team's hard hitter, Guilmon might stand a chance against that Digimon" Henry said.

"A... alright" Takato said with hesitation "Let's go Guilmon" Takato said to his partner, taking a Digivolution card from his holder.

"Hai" Guilmon nodded in response.

"Digi-Modify" he shouted, slashing his card through the card reader "Super Evoluiton Plug-in S" he finished.

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." the little dinosaur shouted as a red light enveloped his frame, just like it happened with the other two. When the show of lights ended, in the place of the human sized dinosaur was one four times bigger. His new appearance had little differences comparing to his Rookie stage, only with a larger number of black markings, a pair of red horns, a scarier face and spiky white hair flowing on the back of his head. All in all, he was a bigger version of Guilmon, and his name was.

"...Growmon" he shouted when he finished the Digivolution.(4)

"Growmon" Takato shouted, taking another card from his holder "Digi-Modify, White-Wings" he slashed the card, giving Growmon a pair of white wings that resembled Angemon's wings. Growmon was ready to fly up there and fight the diabolical Digimon, when a voice stopped him.

"Wait" Sonic's voice was heard, they all turned to his direction and saw him standing up "You're not going alone on this one" he said, walking over to Growmon, ignoring all the warning his body was giving him "This guy took out Renamon and Terriermon and I'm not taking any chances" he said, eyes narrowed in a very serious manner "I'm going with you" Sonic stated.

"But... Sonic" Renamon grunted from Rika's lap, still feeling all the blow she had received from the fight "You're in no condition to fight" she said, worried about his current state.

"She's right, if you go with Growmon you will get worse than you already are" Henry said, also worried about his friend's state, the rest just nodded.

"This is nothing, I'm okay" he reassured them, but they weren't satisfied with his response, but before they could say anything "Let's go, Growmon" Sonic said, running up the building's side once again.

Growmon nodded, too innocent to notice that Sonic's health was in danger and took flight using his newly attached wings.

"Go boy" Takato muttered, holding the Digivolution card between his fingers.

"What are we going to do Renamon?" Rika asked, not sure about what's going to happen next.

"We wait Rika, we wait" Renamon answered her.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS, Rooftop**

Sonic and Growmon landed on the rooftop, in front of Mihiramon. He raised an eybrow one more time, but not because other Digimon appeared to try to defeat him, but because a mysterious blue creature was beside it. He could not feel any signs of data from its body, so it wasn't a Digimon.

"I'm intrigued, you're not a Digimon and yet have the gall to think you can stand up against me" he smirked, thinking that he would be able to get into this creature's skin.

"Huh" Sonic crossed his arms and smirked "I've stood up against beings much bigger and stronger than you, so I'm certain I can defeat you" Sonic said 'That is, if were in tip-top shape' he thought to himself. He knew he was in no shape to fight right now, but Sonic would not let any other of his friends get beat up by that punk, he was ready to give up on his life to make sure the others were okay.

"How dare talk to me like that, you rat" Mihiramon shouted, angry at Sonic's remark.

"I'll have you know" Sonic said, also angry at Mihiramon calling him a rat "That I'm a Hedgehog" he said.

Sonic, for the first time on this world, took off his black jacket, and threw it off the building.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, sidewalk**

The tamers saw a black object plummeting down at incredible speeds, when it reached the floor, they jumped in fright as it almost exploded the pavement. The tamers and their partners looked into the crater widened their eyes in surprise, Sonic's jacket was lying inside of it.

"Sonic walked around normal wearing that?" Terriermon said, if Sonic used that jacket as a normal one, that means he was holding himself all this time.

"Maybe Sonic was right when he told us not to worry about him" Henry said, maybe that's what was making Sonic look so tired, he never took off that jacket and it was prone to tire him out someday.

Renamon disagreed with Henry's train go thought, if that was the case than Sonic would've taken out the jacket long before. Renamon had a bad feeling about all this situation, something bad is going to happen and it's not about Mihiramon she's talking about..

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS, Rooftop**

"Humm, much better" Sonic said, cracking his fist in anticipation "Growmon, stay behind me and attack when I say so" Sonic commanded.

Growmon just nodded, Sonic charged at Mihiramon who had done the same thing, they headbutted each other, causing both to step back disoriented, but Sonic was prepared.

"Growmon now" Sonic said, jumping out of the way when a large stream of white fire came barreling into Mihiramon's frame.

"Guh" Mihiramon grunted as he was pushed by the flames, finally they had made some sort of damage to this bastard, but the fight had only begun, and Mihiramon was more than ready to fight.

Sonic landed on the floor after avoiding the flames and was immediately attacked by Mihiramon who did a claw swipe, catching Sonic by his side and sending him flying to the building's railing, bending it in the process. Sonic fell to his knees and coughed up some blood, he stood up and readied himself one more time.

Growmon was having an standoff with Mihiramon, they were both pushing each other, Growmon was using his great strength to push his opponent, digging his claws on the ground to prevent himself from sliding backwards.

A roar was heard and they see Sonic heading to their direction, jumping up, Sonic spin kicked Mihiramon's head. But to his shock, Mihiramon didn't even react. Using Growmon's distraction to his advantage, Mihiramon headbutted him on the chest, making the dinosaur double over in pain, and slams him with his tail. Not losing his momentum, Mihiramon also slammed Sonic away from him, sending both to separate directions.

Growmon slid backwards but overall was okay, his great and heavy body was perfect to endure blows like that. Sonic on the other hand slid away, a trail of dust following behind. His body rolled to a stop with his body facing the floor, and didn't move again. Sonic was too tired to keep fighting, he slightly turned his head to his front to see Growmon closing at him, only to be tackled away by Mihiramon. Sonic's vision was blurred as he slowly pushed himself up, he got on one knee as blood dripped down from his eyebrow. The sliding and rolling made a gash on his eyebrow.

"Guh" Sonic grunted, a sudden jolt of pain coursed through his body as he clutched his left side, making him fall down one more time, hitting his forehead on the floor. He gritted his teeth in agony, trying not to scream in pain. He probably had a broken rib or two, thanks to that oversized cat and its tail nunchaku.

"Plasma Blade" Growmon shouted, the spikes on Growmon's elbows grew in size and glowed a bright white.(5)

Growmon started slashing at Mihiramon with his blades. Mihiramon, who had completely ignored the downed hedgehog, thinking he was down for the count, dodged with ease every slash sent by the red dinosaur. Tired of hitting nothing but air, Growmon launched another Pyro Blaster.

"The same trick won't work twice" Mihiramon shouted, using his ability to fly and get out of the attacks way, taking the air just like he did against Gargomon.

Mihiramon used his speed to his advantage and rammed against Growmon, sending the dinosaur backwards, then flew away from his range. Mihiramon kept using this hit and run tactic until Growmon got too tired to make a move.

Growmon tried his best to hit the tiger, but was useless as his opponent was just too fast for him. Every time he tried to attack, he got attacked first and could not counter because Mihiramon always fly away immediately after hitting him. And as you know, the bigger you are, the faster you tire out, when Growmon showed visible signs of fatigue, Mihiramon went for the kill.

Mihiramon once again rammed on Growmon, but instead of flying away he, pushed the dinosaur down to the floor and dragged him to the edge of the building, hitting Growmon's head with the metal railing, bewildering him.

"Hmhmhmhm" Mihiramon chuckled "There's no one here who can defeat me?" he asked nobody "You see this? This is the power that I was blessed with by our god, a power you'll never be able to achieve" he said.

"If this power is used to hurt innocents" Growmon grunted "Than Growmon doesn't want it" his words were fierce and brave, but those words would cost him as he was in no position to talk about his ideals.

"Then" Mihiramon calmly said, bringing his head up a bit "DIE!" he shouted with all his might, opening his jaw and bringing his head down, ready to rip the digital flesh from Growmon's neck.

In an act of pure instinct, Growmon brought his right arm up to defend the fatal attack. Mihiramon bit on the arm, not really caring, he just wanted this vermin to suffer as much as he could. Growmon screamed in agony as Mihiramon started to pull his arm up, trying to rip it off his shoulder.

Growmon's body suddenly started to flicker, this was a bad signal, if Mihiramon kept like this Growmon would soon be nothing but a cloud of data hanging on the air.

XXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, sidewalk**

"GROWMON!" Takato shouted in worry, he could see everything through his Digivice, and it did not look pretty. Sonic was down for the count, two attacks was all it needed for him to go down, and without Sonic's speed to help Growmon, soon he also got overpowered by the oversized tiger.

"ARGH" Takato shouted suddenly, falling to his knees holding his right arm with his left one.

"Takato!" Rika and Henry said in unison, Henry hurried to Takato's side "What happened?" he asked.

"The pain, I can feel it" Takato answered, holding his arm tighter.

"What pain?" Henry questioned one more time.

"Growmon's" Takato responded, getting wide eyes from not only the tamers but also their partners "I can feel the pain he's going through right now" he explained.

'Incredible' Renamon thought to herself 'He'd only been with Guilmon for about month ago and their bond is this powerful' she thought, the same didn't happen to her and Rika because only now they started to be real friends instead of "business partners" like it was before.

Takato's body suddenly had gone limp and fell forward to the floor, scaring his friends thinking something worse happened.

XXXXXXX

**?**

Takato opened his eyes and saw nothing but a purple void, a purple void with clocks on the background. He turned around and saw nothing but endless purple and clocks. Takato looked at his right arm, which was still aching, but not like before.

"Growmon's arm" Takato said to himself "'I was feeling his pain" his voice sounded worried.

"Tamer" a voice said behind him.

"Huh?" Takato turned back and saw Growmon behind him, but his right arm along with the right side of his face were completely black, as if it were erased.

"Tamer, Growmon wants to fight more" Growmon pleaded to his tamer "Let me fight more" he asked one more time.

"But Growmon, we... we already lost" Takato said looking down.

"No we didn't" Growmon shook his head "I know we can win, if you let me fight more, I'm sure we can win" Growmon reassured him. Takato just kept quiet.

"You're Growmon's tamer, right?" Growmon asked, catching Takato's attention "Then as a tamer you have to let me fight" he said, determination seeping from his voice.

"But..." as Takato tried to answer, he was assaulted with images, memories from minutes ago, Renamon's bruised and tired body on Rika's arms, Terriermon almost unconscious on Henry's arms, both of them gave their best even though they were heading to a losing fight.

Even Sonic, whose state looked so severe that they thought he would faint from exhaustion, had enough drive to get up and help his friends, mustering all the strength he had to help Growmon fight Mihiramon. Right now the image was showing Sonic faced down on the floor repeatedly trying to get up and failing miserably while Growmon was being pummeled by their enemy.

Takato looked at all these images with a shocked look at his face, everyone doing their best without any sort of hesitation, even if defeat was eminent.

"I..." Takato looked at his unconsciously balled fists "I can't believe I was being such a coward" he said to himself "Everyone giving their best while I'm hesitating" he closed his eyes "And now because of that, Growmon is hurt" he shouted to himself, angry at himself for so childish and selfish.

"Don't be like that, Takato" Growmon said slowly, feeling his tamers sadness "You didn't want Growmon to get hurt" he said.

"But you got hurt, and it was my fault" Takato said while looking down, afraid to look at his partner.

"Growmon forgives you" Growmon, surprising Takato "Growmon knows that Takato only wanted what was best for Growmon. Now, Growmon is asking Takato to let Growmon fight, let me fight, help me fight, let's fight together" Growmon said, his image fading from existence.

"Growmon!" Takato shouted, extending his arms in front of him, trying to reach for his partner.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, sidewalk**

"GROWMON!" Takato shouted one more time, he opened the yes that he didn't know he had closed and noticed that he was lying on the floor with his arms holding Culumon's little hands "What?" he said to himself.

"Are you feeling okay now culu?" Culumon asked Takato, like always adding 'culu' at the end of her sentences, as if she wasn't cute enough.(6)

"Takato? What a relief, we thought that something happened to you" Henry said, by his side. Renamon and Rika had also closed in to the downed tamer.

"We were worried about you" Rika said, which surprised everyone, but they decided not to dwell with it.

Gunshots were heard once more, they all looked up to see three choppers this time. They were opening fire toward everyone on the top of the building, which were Mihiramon, Growmon and Sonic. Suddenly, two of the three choppers were shot down by a wave of energy, probably Mihiramon's doing.

"Guns won't work against Mihiramon and they should know it already" Henry said, they tried shooting before when Terriermon was fighting, but the bullets just bounced off his skin.

"We've got to do something" Takato said, determination flowing through his being.

"But Growmon and Sonic were defeated" Rika commented.

"No, Growmon is still able to fight" Takato got up "And he'll win this fight" Takato pulled a random card from his holder, when he was about to slash it on the card reader, it glowed a bright blue and the card became blue, with a pixelated Agumon on the front.

"A Blue-Card!" Rika and Henry shouted at the same was the same card that they used to bring their partners to the real world.

"While the tamer is still standing" Takato readied himself, not caring that the card turned blue. "The fight will not end" she shouted, slashing the card on the Digivice's card reader.

"Digi-Modify, Matrix Evolution" he shouted 'I know you can do it' he thought to himself.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS, Rooftop**

Growmon's closed eyes suddenly opened with a newfound power entering his body

"Growmon Digivolve to" he shouted, due to the shock, Mihiramon jumped backwards in fright. Growmon's body started to grow even larger than before, his arms were replaced by two mechanical blades with claws at their end, his upper body gained a large armor like chest piece with two cannons on the front and two thrusters on the back. The lower part of his face now had a metallic mouth, that once opened sharp metal teeth could be seen.

"Megalogrowmon" Megalogrowmon shouted his name, exhibiting his new form to everyone.(7)

"That's impossible" Mihiramon muttered "How can you ascend even further without our god's power" he shouted. He was in a state of shock, that tamed Digimon had turned into a perfect level Digimon, the same level he was.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" Megalogrowmon shouted as the two cannons on his chest opened up and shot twin blast of energy at his enemy.

Mihiramon quickly got over his shock and easily flew away from the attack, if he got hit by that, Mihiramon would be too hurt to keep going. The fight continued like this, this time Megalogromon was on the offensive, shooting blast of energy at Mihiramon non-stop, while Mihiramon was on the defensive, flying over and dodging the powerful attacks, he still had the superior speed, and should use it to his advantage. Mihiramon flew around Megalogrowmon and tried to tackle him from behind, but a blue blur appeared on his side and rammed him on the face, sending him to the side, missing his initial target.

"I'm not out yet" Sonic breathed out, barely being able keep standing up.

"Sonic!" Megalogrowmon shouted in surprise, he thought that Sonic had fainted.

"Yo" Sonic manage to smirk at his giant of a companion.

"I thought you were..."

"Unconscious?" Melgalogrowmon nodded his head when Sonic finished his phrase "What can I say? This hedgehog won't let himself be defeated" Sonic said "But enough of this, we have a kitty cat to take care off" he smirked, looking forward to see his opponent coming into their direction "Charge your cannon thing while I distract him, when I give you the signal, you fire it" Sonic said, giving Megalogrowmon no chance to reply as he already went to fight the tiger.

The tiger charged at both of them, shocked even more that the creature he thought was dead came back for another bout. Sonic and Mihiramon charged at each other, but in the last second Sonic jumped to his right, letting Mihiramon pass and rammed him with a Sonic Boost, sending Mihiramon to the side once again. Mihiramon slid to a stop and stared at the hedgehog with his mouth agape, he could not see Sonic jumping out and ramming him, only blurs where seen, he gritted his teeth when he realized how precarious the situation turned out to be for him. Sonic was faster and Megalogrowmon was stronger, these two together could pose a bigger threat to him than he imagined they would be.

"What's wrong Hobbes?" Sonic taunted him "Can't do much without Calvin here, right?" he knew it was a bad idea to taunt his opponent, especially on his current state but he had to make the enemy falter for him to make a move.

His breathing was worse than before, to the point you could sees clouds of hot breath coming out his mouth, like it was steam. His vision was so blurred that the only things he could see somewhat straight were an orange spot for Mihiramon and a red spot for Megalogrowmon. His body was burning as if there was lava coursing through his veins and his strength and speed were depleting incredibly fast, but no matter what happened, he would make sure this guy is defeated.

"Keep insulting me and I'll have no mercy in torturing you to death" Mihiramon muttered, his voice seeping with hate, this hedgehog was testing his patience to its limits.

"Then" Sonic said, bending his knees a little "Come kitty, kitty, kitty" Sonic said, motioning his hands as if he was calling a stray cat. Sonic had succeeded on his task, Mihiramon had his attention focused on Sonic's frame, completely forgetting about Megalogrowmon.

Mihiramon roared as he charged at Sonic, who in return jumped up to evade the charging attack. Mihiramon followed suit by jumping in the air giving him an extra speed for flying, heading straight for Sonic with his tail transformed. Sonic tried to maneuver himself on the air by spinning between the strikes but was ultimately slammed down to the nunchaku tail.

Mihiramon still pissed at the hedgehog for badmouthing him, flew down and before Sonic collided with the floor, caught him by the neck with his tail, and slammed him on the ground with more force. Mihiramon landed on the rooftop and kept slamming Sonic's head on the floor while his clutch on his neck got tighter and tighter with time. Megalogrowmon wanted to fire his attack right now, but Sonic gave him a look to not do it yet, so with reluctance he waited.

Right now Sonic's head had a color set of blood-red and cobalt-blue, he could feel his consciousness leaving him every time his head was brutally slammed on the floor, the floor under him was cracking with each time his head came down, but he had to wait, wait for the right moment for Megalogrowmon without having Mihiramon ready to evade. The slams suddenly stopped but the pressure on his neck didn't.

"I bet you regret ever saying those things to me" Mihiramon said, stretching his tail so Sonic would be in front of him. Sonic's response was a bloody spit to his face, enraging the tiger even more "You little" he muttered "I WILL MURDER YOU" Mihiramon shouted, flying upwards.

Sonic finally saw his chance coming , he knew what Mihiramon would do. Mihiramon would fly up in the air and spin in place, to give him momentum to launch Sonic toward the ground with incredible speeds, not as incredible as his, of course. That was almost basic fighting tactic, jump high in the air while holding someone and spinning in place to launch them, even Shadow had done it a few times before. When Mihiramon reached his desired peak, he started spinning, unknowingly sealing his own fate.

"DO IT NOW!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. Megalogrowmon took a deep breath and...

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" with a mighty shout, Megalogrowmon released all the charged up energy he had toward Mihiramon.

Mihiramon's ears caught on what Sonic had said way too late because there was a giant blast of energy coming directly in his way, and he could not stop the spinning right away due to his body' momentum. The shock from seeing such a powerful attack made Mihiramon lose his grip on Sonic's neck, sending him rolling to the building's edge.

"YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN OUR GOD, HOW CAN YOU PESTS DEFEAT MEEEEEE!" were Mihiramon's last words as his body was completely encased by Megalogrowmon's attack, obliterating his very being and turning him into a floating cloud of data.

XXXXXXX

**Remaining military chopper**

"I brought that thing here" Yamaki said, overseeing the events happening from inside the chopper "And those kids managed to defeat it and save us" he said, taking off his sunglasses revealing a pair of surprised brow eyes "And yet, they act as if this is just a game" he muttered, he kept looking at the rooftop where Megalogrowmon was currently on "Huh?" he looked as Megalogrowmon quickly waked to the edge of the building and carefully picked something on his arms, when he turned around to the other edge saw it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"The hedgehog, it seems to be pretty hurt" he said, everyone knew of Sonic, even Yamaki. He had come to somewhat respect it, since he never allowed any accident to happen on his city. Yamaki may have a twisted way of doing it, but his main priority is to keep the city save from any kind of threat and Sonic was unknowingly helping him "Fly me closer to ground level, but not too close" he told the pilot.

"Roger that" he pilot answered.

XXXXXXX

**HYPNOS building, sidewalk**

Megalogrowmon had jumped off the building and used the thrusters on his back to slowly float down to ground level where he could see the tamers, especially Takato and their partners waiting for him. When he landed, he carefully put Sonic's body on the floor, as to not hurt him with his giant blade arms. Rika and Renamon, who had gotten better enough to be able to stand, walked up to him to have a look at his condition.

"Megalogrowmon you did it!" Takato said, running up to his partner and hugging his extended arm.

"No, you did it" Megalogrowmon said "You allowed Growmon to Digivolve and get stronger" he told his tamer.

Takato just looked up to his partners face with a surprised look, tears started to form on his eyes as he hugged his partners arm tighter, everything seemed like a happy ending...

"SONIC IS NOT BREATHING!" Rika shouted suddenly.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted in surprise.

"Sonic... he's not breathing" she repeated, her words trembling a bit, by her side Renamon was kneeled down with Sonic or her lap, she was repeatedly trying to wake him up but to no avail.

They all rushed to her side to see him, even Megalogrowmon returned to his rookie stage, Guilmon, to see what's wrong with his friend. And just as Rika had warned, Sonic wasn't breathing, his body was immobile as Renamon tried and tried to wake him up.

"We've got to call the emergence" Henry said, fearing his friend's state.

"But Sonic is a hedgehog, do you think they take us seriously?" Takato asked, he was in a state of shock, he had seen Digimon dying before, but he had never seen a friend of his dying before, and the blood, there was so much blood that he was starting to feel a little sick.

"We've got to try" Rika said urgently, she picked up her cell-phone and dialed the number for the emergence, but the grip on her phone was lost when a powerful gust of wind blew it off her hands.

"Get him in the chopper, quickly" they heard someone say, the tamers looked at were the voice came from and saw the blonde business man from before on the chopper, which was barely touching the floor.

"Why should we trust you?" Takato shouted, getting in front of Sonic's body with his partner, in an attempt to protect him.

"That doesn't matter right now" he shouted back "What matter is that we have to take Sonic to the hospital, now get him into the chopper, you can come too if you want" he warned them.

"What do we do?" Takato asked back to his friends.

"What choice do we have" this time it was Renamon who talked "That chopper is the fastest way to the hospital right now. And he will let us go with him, so we'll keep an eye on him" she said, picking up Sonic and rushing to the chopper.

"Let's go then" they all nodded in unison, getting on the chopper with their partners.

"Fly us to the hospital helipad" Yamaki asked the pilot.

"Roger that" the pilot answered.

"And you" he got the co-pilot's attention "Call the hospital and tell them of the situation and to wait us at the roof with a doctor and a stretcher ready" Yamaki ordered him "Also, ask for a private area of the hospital, I don't want any of citizens knowing about his" he added.

"Yes sir" the co-pilot answered immediately doing what he was ordered to.

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku Hospital**

A few minutes later, they arrived the hospital's helipad where a Doctor with a nurse and a stretcher were ready to attend the incoming patience, already knowing it was Sonic, as the co-pilot had told them.

"Get him on the stretcher quickly, we don't have much time" the Doctor warned them. Renamon was the first to come out of the chopper, scaring the nurse and the Doctor, but not much, since Sonic was a blue humanoid hedgehog, she must be one of his friends.

As Renamon carefully placed Sonic on top of the stretcher the rest also came out of the, the two of them once more jumped up on fright when they saw a red dinosaur come out of the chopper. Yamaki had also come out of the chopper, he had some instructions to give to the hospital's staff regarding Sonic, the kids and their partners.

The medics immediately took off to the operation room, concentrating on the injured hedgehog instead of its rather interesting friends.

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku Hospital, private operation room**

"What's the situation?" the Doctor#1 asked the one that took Sonic in.

"High fever, hypothermia, broken ribs, one punctured lung, extreme exhaustion, muscle's over exertion, concussion and a small inner bleeding thanks to the punctured lung" Doctor#2 listed.

"What did he do to get all of that, Dragon Ball Z like training?" the Doctor#1 asked to no one.

"Sir, this is a serious matter" Doctor#2 warned.

"I know, I know" Doctor#1 said, his face getting serious as he looked at their patient. Sonic was laying down, face up on the stretcher, his head was bleeding and he wasn't even breathing, they gave him a mask connected to an oxygen tank.

"Get me the defibrillator" the Doctor asked, the nurse handed him the machine and he pressed their metal pads together and them pressed it on Sonic's chest "Clear" he shouted, the electric current passed from the machine's pads to his body, causing it to jump up "His vitals?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing sir" the nurse said

"Damn it" he muttered, he picked the pad up again and pressed them on Sonic's chest "Clear" he shouted.

"Nothing sir" she repeated.

"Clear"

"Nothing sir"

"God damn it" he cursed "I'm not going to lose him" he said.

"Clear"

"Nothing"

"Clear"

"Nothing"

"Clear"

"Nothing"

...

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku Hospital, private waiting room**

There was only silence on the waiting room, everyone was worried about Sonic's state, even Yamaki had a certain worried look on his eyes as he was not wearing his sunglasses right now.

"So..." Takato started looking at Yamaki "Why ddd you suddenly decided to help us?" he asked, still not trusting him enough.

"I brought that Digimon here" he said, putting on his sunglasses, he didn't want them to see the apologizing look on his eyes "In my quest to protect Shinjuku from any threats, be them normal acts of vandalism to Digimon attacks, all I wanted was to take care of my city" he started explaining "Ever since Digimon started to appear on Shinjuku, I began an incessant quest for their extermination. That was because the only Digimon I came in contact with would often attack or kill anyone on their sight, be them innocents or their initial target. That gave me the thought that Digimon were born to kill and nothing more, and I didn't want them roaming on my city causing chaos. So in a form to banish them back to their world, I created a program that would send them back and those that couldn't make it would die. Because of my reckless attitude, I ended up bringing that monster to our city and endangering it in the process. I'm afraid that if it wasn't for your actions, the city might not have survived such attack" Yamaki finished his story.

Everyone on the room had carefully listened to what the man had said, his words sounded honest and Renamon knew they were honest. They were all somewhat angry at him for thinking that way about Digimon, but they could not blame him as ninety percent of the Digimon that make it to the human world only want to destroy everything.

"Did you help us out because you wanted or you have some business to take care off with Sonic?" Takato asked one more time, he was not going to forgive him that fast, that was the guy who ordered his men to aim their guns at his partner.

"I wanted to help and I also want to apologize, because of my misguided view on the Digimon, I didn't see that your friends weren't dangerous and ended up getting kids like you into a dangerous situation like that. I also wanted to help the one who has been making sure that nothing wrong was happening to Shinjuku" Yamaki finished.

They all looked at him and nodded, they couldn't see his eyes, but knew he was being true by the tone of his voice. And the fact that he did not hesitate on telling what he'd been doing, even on the extermination part, seemed to show them how much he was regretful.

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku Hospital, private waiting room, 3 hours later**

Waiting for that long would took a toll to anyone, especially the younger ones, which were the case with Guilmon, obviously, Terriermon and Takato. Guilmon was lying asleep on the couch with Terriemon sleeping above him, using the dinosaur as a bed and Takato was sleeping on a sitting position, with his head down and eyes closed.

*Click*

The red light on the top of the operation room's door was turned off, catching everyone's attention, those that were sleeping were kicked by Rika, making them wake up with sore spots on the place where she kicked, but when they saw why, their expression got a little more serious with a small light of hope. They turned to the door waiting for someone or something to happen. The doors opened and a Doctor came out to face the strangest group he had ever seen, three weird creatures, three kids and one adult. The adult didn't have a bizarre vibe about him, so he knew that the kids were okay.

"I don't know how to start off the news to you guys" he started, his face down as he reached for his medical hat and took it off, showing his messy brown hair "But the patient..." he took off his blood stained medical glove, and soon slowly reached for his surgical mask. They were already fearing the worst, and the medic was stalling them, probably didn't want to break the heart of three innocent children.

"...your friend" he took off his mask, showcasing his hidden smirk "Is a very lucky guy" the Doctor finally finished.

They all took a moment to realize what the Doctor just said, he said that Sonic was a very lucky guy, did that mean.

"You mean..." Henry started.

"Yes" the Doctor smiled "Your friend is okay, his state was critical but we managed to stabilize him, all he needs for now is a good rest" he said.

Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon cheered loudly and started to hug each other in relief, tears comically coming out of their eyes. Rika, Henry and Yamaki just smiled at the situation, Henry's were obviously wider than Rika's and Yamaki's. Renamon, well, Renamon had her face turned so no one could see her face, everyone assumed that she was just happy that Sonic was okay.

If they could see her face, they would see her closed eyes with a stream tears freely flowing out of them, descending through her cheeks and falling off on her chest fur, her lips trembled as she tried her best not to cry out loud in the middle of the waiting room. Sonic was okay.

Her Sonic was okay.

* * *

**Thirteen thousand words, THIRTEEN THOUSAND FUCKING WORDS, holy shit that's more than the double of what I normally write, no wonder it took so damn long to complete it. Probably because it's a major plot point in the story since it's the episode where Growmon Digivolve. Don't expect chapters this long from now on, this is problably one of a few that are going to happen.**

**I also noticed that even though Sonic is my favorite of the franchise, I torture him a lot. That's because I don't want to make him overpowered like a lot of current manga protagonists where they would suddenly receive a power boost and annihilate their adversary.(I'm looking at you Ichigo)**

**(1) Shaggai the original name for the juggernaut program**

**(2) That's the Digivolution's card original name, I personally think that one's cooler.**

**(3) Kushogeki is one of Kyuubimon's moves listed on the Digimon Wiki, it's like Pikachu's Volt Tackle, only with blue fire.**

**(4) Growmon(orignal) or Growlmon(USA), I grew up hearing Growmon so that's that.**

**(5) Plasma Blade is the move Dragon Slash.**

**(6) Same as number 4, also Culumon has the habit of adding culu at the end of her(I think it's a she) sentences, like cats do with nyan.**

**(7) Same as number 4.**

**Well, that's all for now, you probably won't be seeing another chapter for this story for a long time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First of I want to say I'm really, really, really, really sorry for all the wait you guys had to endure just for this chapter, I'm going to be frank, I was****lazy, yes lazy, but that's not the only thing, for the first time I had what you guys call a Writer's Block, and I gotta say these are annoying, I wanted to keep writing but the inspiration and creativity didn't came, I had half the chapter done and I suddenly didn't know how to continue from then on, luckily I got to write down something to finish the chapter that's not halfassed. There were also other problems, these were caused by one event that completely took me away from writing, the event many of you might know as STEAM SUMMER SALE, yeah that bastard made me buy about seven games I have been playing them non-stop, especially Sonic Generations(with mods), Darksiders 2 and Left 4 Dead 2. So yeah these are the reason why I took so damn long to upload these chapters, I hope you're not mad at me.**

**Now without further ado**

**EDIT: It looks like there were some errors when placing the text on the Doc Manager and I didn't see that Ice Devimon's name wasn't appearing, I am fixing it, this is no chapter update**

* * *

**Sonic Tamers**

**?**

I slowly open my eyes, seeing in front of me an endless black void. I look left, I look right, and I turn around. The same as before, an endless black void, I also notice that my body is floating in place, which is strange for me because I can only float when I transform myself.

I look down to my gloved hands and see them stained with a red dried up liquid, I didn't know why, but I could smell the stanch of blood coming from them, I guess the beating I took was harder than I thought it was, I can't remember anything after falling from that tiger's grip.

"Why am I here?" I asked out loud to myself, there's no one other than me in here, so I guess talking to myself should be a good way to keep me entertained.

I wanted to know what I was doing in here, this place seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, it was as if the memory or whatever was being blocked. But how is it being blocked. I start having some brief flashes on my head, I hold with one hand and start rubbing it to ease the pain I thought I was feeling.

The flashes looked like visions, it showed me fighting Silver who for some reason said I had to be killed so the future would be safe, in the process he almost attacked the teenage girl I was probably protecting, it also showed Silver having a conversation with the air and it looked like he was hearing it talk back, maybe he had schizophrenia, I shrugged at the thought.

The visions also showed me getting impaled on the back by a spear made of light. I put a hand up to my chest and clenched it, it felt so real. Did that really happened to me, I always had the sensation of already going down for real, was that coming from this event in particular.

The next image showed me being surprisingly, but not impossibly revived by the power of the Chaos Emeralds and, even if it sounded corny, the power of love. It looked like I unconsciously made that girl fall in love with me.

"So charming even humans fall for me" I said to myself, smirking in the process.

The next course of events showed both me, Shadow and Silver transforming to defeat the god of the sun, Solaris. I wish I could go back just to fight him on a one-on-one, it sure would be a real challenge. After the fight, a flash of light erupted from its godly body and swallowed everyone on sight. The next moment, I and the teenage girl were by an altar with a candle holder being secured in place.

"The flames of disaster" I said, remembering more of the events, it all started to become clearer on his mind. Elise, whose name I now remembered, had cried as she didn't want to extinguish the flames because if she did that, all of the great moments she shared with me and all the things she learned from me would disappear as time would go back to the moment of the festival that took hold on the city of Soleanna. I had told her to just do one thing.

"Smile" I said, remembering the simple but encouraging words to her.

And then, Elise blew the fire off the candle holder and time went back to normal. Everything became an endless black void once again. I sighed, deciding to sit on the nothing until something happened. And it did, after some hours of waiting.

This time, the black void became an area, a cemetery to be exact. I wasn't floating anymore, I could tap the grass with my foot, I could jump and would go down, but right now I wanted to know what I was doing on a cemetery. Why would I be sent here by whatever decided to send me, this is such a miserable place, and to make the mood even worse, it was raining.

I looked forward and saw a bunch of people gathered around a casket that was being slowly descended into the hole that was dug on the ground. I walked forward, curious about the event taking place in front of me, imagine my surprise when I see all my friends, dressed in black clothes.

The guys were wearing black suits and the girls were wearing black dresses. Tails looked the most miserable, his eyes never ceased to stop the tears that were falling. Even Blaze came from her own dimension to see this person's funeral, and it looked like she was having a hard time concealing her tears. Who is this person who made all my frien...

"D... don't tell me" I stuttered, when he casket was finally inside the hole, the name on the grave stone was visible. My eyes widened at what I saw.

'Here lies the fastest thing alive and hero of Earth. Sonic The Hedgehog 1995 - 2012'(1)

What the hell, why are they burying a casket, why is this my funeral, If I'm here then I'm not dead. They couldn't have possibly found my body, I was teleported to another dimension. I look down the small window on the casket's lid and see some of my stuff. My trademark shoes, gloves, my extreme gear, all laid upon a bed made of flowers, all inside the casket.

"Hey, I'm right here!" I shouted at them "Sonic is here, I'm alive" I shouted one more time.

I got in front of them and tried to get their attention, I waved and shouted, but they couldn't hear me. What the hell is happening, is this some kind of sick joke, why am I even back home if they can't see me.

The casket had finally being lowered into the hole as the burier started filling it with soil. My friends all started to get back to their houses and homes, the only one who stayed behind was Tails. He stayed even after the burier had finished pouring the soil. He just kept looking at the place where flowers and some of my stuff were buried.

"Sonic" Tails sobbed quietly, ignoring all the cold rain pelting on his face and clothes "Why did you have to go?" he muttered, I could see the tears falling from his eyes at a rapid pace, I felt as if my heart was clenched by a fist, my chest hurt just by seeing him like that. "You promised us you'd never go" Tails fell to his knees "You promised me you'd never go" Tails muttered, he started to cry out freely now, no longer caring to hide his tears.

I watched as he shouted at my gravestone, making me grip my chest in agony, I could not endure the pain of watching that, but I could not take my eyes off either, as if punishing myself for letting not only my brother but everyone else down. After what felt like hours staying in the same position, Tails stood up and stayed like that for another moment, looking at the gravestone once again.

"Tails" my voice trembled as I walked slow steps toward my little brother "I'm here" I stood in front of him and circled my arms around his body "I'm alive" thin lines of tears started to fall from my eyes when my arms faded and passed right through his torso.

Not too long after, Tails turned around and walked away from the cemetery, leaving me standing there with wide eyes as I extended my hand forward. I wanted to reach for him, but I just couldn't go anywhere at the moment, my body did not want to listen to me.

I felt my legs go numb as I fell to my hands and knees, tears falling to the ground, wetting the already wet soil. Did they really think that I died? Tikal had told me about it but I didn't believe at first. What had my "death" brought upon my friends? Only pain and suffering. For the first time in m life, I cried, I wanted to be with them right now, I wanted to just appear out of nowhere like I always did and show them I was okay. I kept crying for what felt like hours, I felt horrible, making my friends suffer like this.

I shouted in rage as I lifted my right hand and punched the ground hard, kicking up a lot of dirt, almost breaking the gravestone. I was angry, not at the situation, but at myself, I caused this, because of me my friends are suffering. I can't stand seeing them like this. I gripped the ground with my hands, dragging my fingers on the dirt and into closed fists. I stood up and opened my eyes, looking forward with both anger and determination, angry at myself and determination because no matter what happens, no matter the cost.

"I will go back" I said. I looked at the gravestone that had name on it and frowned "We'll have to do something about it" I said. I lifted my right leg and brought it down as fast and strong as I could.

I walked back, the cemetery becoming once again the endless black void. Before all were encased in black, the gravestone shone a quick downward flash and was suddenly sliced in half from top to bottom. I smirked at myself, let that be a warning.

"Sonic the Hedgehog will come back" I said, as the endless black void encased everything, even my senses.

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku Hospital, patient room**

A pair of emerald green colored eyes slowly opened, the only thing they could see was a blurred white color. Sonic blinked in rapid succession to get used to the light in his eyes and to rub off the blurriness. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a white tiled ceiling with a turned off lamp. The light was coming from the windows, which were almost covered, just enough for the light to illuminate him.

"Ugh" Sonic groaned a little as he pushed his upper body up, he could feel the soreness of his muscles. He looked at himself and saw how he was doing. Currently he was wearing hospital trousers, and that's it. His torso was covered in bandages, as well as his arms and his head.

"Humm" a quiet sound made its way to his ears. Sonic looked at the direction of the sound to find a scene that made him very surprised. Renamon was sitting on a chair beside his bed as her head was laid on the bed, sleeping with a slightly worried expression while holding his left hand, only now he noticed his hand was being held by something soft and warm.

He looked at her beautiful face and saw the soft but noticeable worried expression that her face had before falling asleep. Sonic smiled warmly at that, Renamon was slowly making progress with her emotions. He then noticed the tear stains on her cheek's fur.

"You've been crying" he stated, frowning at the thought. He hated when his friends cried, especially when it was his fault.

Sonic took off his hand from Renamon's, making her release a small whimper, as if someone had taken a little girl's plush toy. That surprised Sonic even more, he had never seen Renamon so vulnerable, so peaceful and dare he say, so cute. He extended the same hand that had been on Renamon's and put it on her head, petting her soft fur.

"Humm" Renamon moaned as her eyes slowly opened, she felt something rubbing the top of her head. That felt good, so good that she wanted to continue sleeping, however, something passed through her mind. There's only two beings inside this room, herself and...

Renamon gasped lightly as her head shot up, the appendage still sitting on top her head. She looked at the hand's owned and her eyes widened when she saw said owner giving her the smile the she liked so much. Not the confident smirk, but the warm smile that he would often flash to anyone close to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked as he stopped petting Renamon's head, he saw Renamon's eyes water a bit and got worried "Hey, what's the matt...humph" he was interrupted by something clinging to him.

He looked down and saw Renamon arms wrapped around his torso, trying to bury her head on his bandage covered chest. Sonic could feel her tears wetting the bandages over his chest and hear the quite, almost inaudible sob. Sonic just smiled and put his left arm around her, with his right one on top of her head.

They stayed in that position for some time, with Sonic comforting Renamon. It must have been hard for her, Renamon had become very close to Sonic on the last few weeks, closer than any girl he had ever met, and he's sure that he became very close to her as well. No matter what's happening they're almost always seen together, and he's got a feeling that they will kept being seen together for a long time.

XXXXXXX

**Shunjuku Hospital, corridor**

*Whistles*

The doctor in charge of Sonic the Hedgehog whistled as he made his way to said hedgehog's room, he was not only in charge of taking care of him, but he also was the one who made the hedgehog's surgery. Right now he was going to make the daily check-in he has being assigned to do, to see if the patient is still t a stable condition.

Sonic's state back that day was terrible, he had lots of broken bones that needed to be manually placed back on their place, he also needed a blood transfusion because the amount of blood he had lost was too much and his body would not be able to produce it in time.

That had panicked all inside the waiting room, no one there had the same type of blood the hedgehog possessed. The blood type Sonic had was a rare one and these were out of stock on the hospital, and the kids also did not have the same blood type. The panicking had came to an abrupt stop when the bipedal fox creature stepped forward and asked them to see if her blood was compatible. That for some reason made the kids go wide eyed, but the doctors immediately did as asked and took a sample of her blood.

After about an hour of analysis, they discovered that Renamon's blood was surprisingly the same type of Sonic's, as if some kind of divine miracle was bestowed upon them. After the life saving discovery, they came back to Renamon and told her the news, saying that to save Sonic she needed to donate some of her blood to him. Without a second thought Renamon obliged to their reasoning and went with the doctors to give some of her blood to Sonic.

The doctors didn't know why the tamers were so shocked about Renamon's actions, but they did, along with their Digimon, except Guilmon. They had never heard of a Digimon with blood or bleeding for that matter, they normally burst into a cloud of data once they receive enough damage, even when the attack end up ripping off some limb, this limb will burst into data and there will be a cloud hovering around the open wound. Are they actual living beings just like them? Not even Terriermon could answer that question, he had never seen a Digimon bleed before, usually Digimon are completely obliterated by an energy attack and are blown to data bits.

"I still find it amazing how the patient is healing so fast" the doctor commented to himself, stopping in front of Sonic's room "Three days after the surgery and he was already at a stable state with no problems whatsoever, when two days before he was having breathing problems while sleeping" the doctor said, reaching the doorknob and tuning it.

XXXXXXX

**Shinjuku Hospital, patient room**

Sonic and Renamon were still there, with him holding her well developed figure within his arms. They had their eyes closed as the only sound they could hear were their breaths as the room was completely devoid of any other sound.

*Click*

"Alright, let's make this qui…" the doctor interrupted himself as his voice seemed to end right there "What in the hell?" he said as he looked at the scene in front of him "Who would know that you would be up this quick? We've estimated a week" the doctor smiled as he made his way to Sonic's bed.

Sonic was sitting still, not moving an inch, his hands on his lap and his eyes focused on the white wall on the other side of the room. Renamon was sitting back on her chair, her hands also on her lap and looking down, the floor never seemed so interesting before.

"Well, since you're awake, the check up will be easier to perform" the doctor said "Huh?" he cocked an eyebrow in confusion "Do you have another fever" he asked more to himself than to the hedgehog. Sonic was sweating bullets, his eyes wide and pupils retracted in fear and surprise. The doctor touched his forehead "Huh... you don't seem to have a fever, and the room isn't this hot either" he said "Strange" he finished.

Not minding the strangeness of the situation, especially considering how energetic the hedgehog is, the doctor started to do the daily check up on Sonic. First he started to feel Sonic's arms and legs to see if the bones were properly healing, he could use the X-ray to do that, but since he didn't know Sonic was awake he did not prepare the machine beforehand. Sonic felt a bit uncomfortable by letting a guy feel him, but he stayed quiet, as long as he didn't try to do anything funny, he would not retaliate.

"Well, everything seems to be alright" the doctor said after he did a few more exams "But don't get your hopes high though, you still need to rest" the doctor warned the hedgehog as made his way out of the room.

*Sigh*

Double sighs were heard as soon as the doctor closed the door behind him. Sonic and Renamon released the air they were unconsciously holding. Sonic and Renamon looked at each other and immediately turned their heads at opposite directions, embarrassed at the situation, and worse is that they were almost caught in the act. None had made a single sound after this little misfortune.

"I thought you were not going to wake up" Reamon said quietly, starting a conversation.

"Wake up?" Sonic asked, surprised and confused "For how long was I unconscious?" he asked her.

"Five days" she muttered.

"Five days!" he repeated loudly, almost shouting "And you stayed by my side since then?" he asked her.

"Most of the time" she said, slowly getting out of the embarrassed look and back to her usual persona "I had to go back since there are still Digimon appearing from time to time" Renamon explained as she sat back on the chair, her face suddenly getting serious.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked, seeing the seriousness that suddenly got over the vixen's voice.

"The Devas" she said simply and Sonic understood right away what she was talking about.

"I see" he said.

"Two more have appeared" Renamon said as she explained all the events that happened.

According to her words, the next one to appear was a snake Digimon called Sandiramon, this Deva was using the subway stations to attack the people. Rika and Henry along with their partners went first and Takato not knowing that Sandiramon was there or even attacking, was surprisingly helped by Impmon, who had warned him about the Digimon. After a short time Takato reached the local and helped the rest of the tamers defeat the snake Digimon. They all attacked him at once, so the need to for Growmon to Digivolve into Megalogrowmon was none.

The next one to appear, Renamon could not battle, according to Henry, the Deva called Sinduramon appeared to them while they were attending a camping trip held by their school. Henry and Takato had taken their Digimon with them since they had never being outside of the city, especially Guilmon. In the middle of their camping trip, Sinduramon bio-emerged on the water dam next to their camping site and started to cause trouble. After a tough battle the two tamers and their partners were able to defeat the third Deva.

"Tch" was Sonic's answer, clearly annoyed with something "That's why I hate being bedridden" he said.

"Why is that?" she asked, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Because I lost all the fun" he said while crossing his arms "And probably will for the next few days" he grumbled, turning his head with a humph.

Renamon sighed, knowing that he would say that, but then made a small smile. That's why Sonic is good to be around, he's a great friend, loyal, funny, strong. Five days ago, not only his breathing had ceased, but his heart had actually stopped, when that happened a sense of dread made its way to her spine, the feeling was stronger than the one she had felt when the flash of light started to absorb all of the hidden bio-emerged Digimon on the city. Never before had Renamon felt so scared, scared of losing her friend. Renamon hung her head low as she remembered how she had almost lost him.

"Renamon" Sonic called her name softly, but she didn't look at him "I know it might've been hard for you to deal with the situation" he told her, placing his hand on her chin, bring her head up to face him as she didn't do it herself "But I'll tell you this" he warned as she eyed him with surprisingly sad eyes "No matter what happens" he looked in her eyes "I will never leave you" he finished with a warm smile.

Renamon's eyes widened, touched by the hedgehog's words, they began to tear up as she gave him a small but meaningful laugh and rubbed the tears off her eyes. Sonic's eyes widened a little bit, that's the first time he heard her laughing, and her laughter was beautiful, her voice was incredibly smooth and silky, he wondered what it would sound like if she actually sang a song.

After all this melodrama, Renamon recomposed herself and stayed by Sonic's side for the rest of the day, even if said hedgehog told her she didn't need to, she insisted on staying.

XXXXXXX

**Somewhere in Shinjuku**

It is night time and at the top of a random building at Sinjuku you could see two silhouettes, they were somewhat similar in form, but other than that, no one had any idea.

"So, what's our current objective?" one of the silhouettes asked to the other, from the tone of its voice it was clear that it's a male.

"At the moment we have two objectives" the other silhouette said, it's voice tone that of a female.

"Which are?" he said.

"Our primary objective is to find and capture the Digimon with the power of Digivolution, our second one is to eliminate the tamed Digimon to make sure our plan to conquer the Human World have no significant resistance" the female voice explained.

"I see" the male voice responded, sounding satisfied with his companions answer.

"But there seems to be a problem" she told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Not only the Digimon we're looking for seemed to have allied itself with the enemy, they are also growing in power really fast" she told him, her partner looked skeptical at that "From the information Makuramon gave us, the boy with the mysterious Digimon made it Digivolve to perfect level in a month and a half's time" she explained him.

"But that's impossible" the male one started "Even with the blessing of our god it took years for us to reach our current state" he argued, shocked at what he just heard.

"Which is why we must capture that Digimon, we believe it's the one giving these Tamers the power to Digivolve their partners" she said "If we capture it, we will strip those tamers of their main source of power making them incapable of fighting back" she explained.

"I see" he said, once aging pleased with the answer "So when shall we commence?" he asked.

"Now" she told him.

Both silhouettes nodded at each other and fazed out of view, too fast to see where they had gone, but unknown to them, their conversation was heard by a single bystander, balanced on the top of the building's antenna.

"Humph" said bystander breathed out, crouching low on the antenna, with its elbows propped on its knees "So, they are after a Digimon and not the blue hedgehog" it said to itself rising to a standing position, the moonlight illuminating its figure.

The figure in question was tall, about two times taller than an adult human. With a very sleek figure, it wore a white zipped up shirt and white baggy pants which had closed zippers at random parts and a pair of what appeared to be Chuck Taylor's All-Stars. It has very long arms with the right one being completely covered by a tube like white sleeve with belts wrapped around it, its other arm have a silver forearm protection and a red band tied around its left bicep. Around its figure it had a white cape where the insides had hundreds upon hundreds of old pages hanging in it, as if the cape was made of these pages, and there were also chains hanging around his body. A white scarf around its neck with a few pages on it. The bottom half of its face was covered by a black facemask, with the top of its head being wrapped with a long blue cloth leaving two tails behind its head, you could only see its left red eye, a few brands of blonde hair poking out of the wraps with a bang covering its right eye, and an uncanny third eye glowing through the cloth on the forehead area. The name of this mysterious being is...

"Baalmon, do you hear me?" a static voice echoed through the now indentified as Baalmon's head. He put his fingers against the earpiece he had on his left ear to communicate with the voice.

"Baalmon here, what is it?" Baalmon said, a dull voice that seemed to be devoid of life.

"Just testing the new codec system, it seems that being in a different world doesn't affect our communication" the voice on the other side of the codec explained to the ninja looking Digimon.

"I see" Baalmon responded "Is that all you wanted?" he asked.

"Actually no" the other voice said "We also want to know what you've found out, we didn't send you out there for nothing" it said, with a more serious voice.

"From what I discovered, the Devas seems to be looking for a Digimon, they said it holds the power of Digivolution" he told the voice.

"The power of Divivolution?" it asked confused.

"Yes, from what I heard, this particular Digimon is capable of making other Digimon around it ascend to superior forms" Baalmon informed the voice.

"Humm" the voice mused from the other side of the line "That's a very important information, I'm sure the boss will be pleased with this, even though he already reached the final stage" it said to Baalmon "Anything else?" it asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if this information is relevant" Baalmon said with his lifeless voice.

"We'll see about that" the voice said, curious about what Baalmon had to say.

"From what I could see, the Devas doesn't seem to know about the blue hedgehog at all, and if they know, they don't seem to care" Baalmon informed the voice.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong my friend" Baalmon frowned at the prospect of being wrong, not that the voice could see him "This is quite relevant, you see, if they don't know about the hedgehog, that's one thing that will bring them down easier" it warned Baalmon.

"Care to clear things up a little bit?" Baalmon asked.

"But of course" it agreed "If they have no idea about the hedgehog, they won't be prepared for what will hit them, and he will certainly be a great help to us if he can eliminate the Devas one by one whenever they appear" it explained to the assassin Digimon.

"Using the enemy to unconsciously help us..."

"But" the voice interrupted Baalmon "We unfortunately can't do that" the voice said, sound a little disappointed.

"And why is that?" Baalmon asked, actually confused the plan seemed to be good, the hedgehog wouldn't know he would be helping them eliminate their enemies.

"Do you remember Astamon?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I do" Baalmon responded "What about him?" he asked back.

"Well, even though he was a rookie in our ranks, he was no pushover, reason why he got into the elite so fast" the voice said.

Ah yes, Astamon, an overconfident brat that was able to get into the elite of their mysterious group not long after joining it, although as the weakest one. He had talent and power combined, reason why he got so high in such a small amount of time. The most annoying part of having him in the ranks, is that his overconfidence was backed up by an equally amount of power.

"Get to the point already" Baalmon said.

"Alright, alright, geez" it said "After Astamon decided to have his personal trip to the Human World, he was confronted with none other than the Hedgehog whose name you've still don't...

"Sonic" now Baalmon's time to interrupt.

"Come again?" the voice said.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, that's his name" Baalmon responded.

"Oh" the voice sounded surprised "Alright I'll make sure to have every information you got on him filled up" he said.

"Now where was I?" it said "Alright now I remember. Astamon was confronted by Sonic, it's no surprise that the two of them fought against each other" the voice said "The surprising fact is that not only did Sonic won the fight, but he beat up Astamon so bad, that he had to crawl back to the base, and there's something you must take into consideration after hearing all this" the voice told him.

"Which is?" Baalmon asked.

"Sonic is too dangerous to be kept alive" The voice told him, its tone becoming serious, unlike the more laid back tone it had before "And it's a fact that he will get even stronger, to the point he might become real threat for us" the voice kept talking "That overconfident idiot thought his fight would be an easy win and decided to spill some information about us, now that hedgehog knows we exist, he might get suspicious whenever a really strong Digimon appears, he might even interrogate a Deva thinking it might be one of us, and since the Devas knows who we are, they'll probably spill some more info" the voice finished.

"So what you're telling me is..."

"Yes" the voice interrupted Baalmon "You newest objective and main priority..."

"Is to assassinate Sonic the Hedgehog" Baalmon finished, his voice even more devoid of emotions, if that's even possible.

"Yes, that should be an easy task for you, Fourth ranked of the Black Mavericks, Baalmon"

XXXXXXX

**Omake**

"C'mon you guys this is going to be fun" Sonic said as nurse brought to his room a DVD-Player, along with a Multi CD-Case and a Microphone. Sonic thanked her, told her to make sure the door was shut when she walked out, and started plugging in the DVD-Player.

Since Sonic was okay enough to stay awake, he asked Renamon if she could tell the tamers and their partners if they could come over, he had something planned for them, some sort of commemoration for Sonic's successful surgery and whatnot.

"I don't know what you have planned for us, but I'm here because I have nothing to do for the entire day, so this better be good" Rika said, giving a small glare to the hedgehog.

"It's Sonic we're talking about, I'm sure we're going to have a great time" Takato said trying to make Rika less angry, she sure don' t like being around others "Also, why did this nurse brought a DVD-Player, are we going to have a movie marathon or something?" he asked, seeing the CD-Case that seemed to be loaded with, DVDs.

"Well, not trying to stereotype here but..." Sonic said, finishing with the DVD-Player and now plugging the microphone "...we're in Japan, the land of anime, katanas, tentacles..." the tamers cringed at the word tentacle, the deep meaning that word possessed were tremendous "...and Karaoke" he said, switching on the TV and DVD-Player, pointing the mic in their direction.

They all looked surprised at his words, sure karaoke was quite common in Japan since many people go there to either commemorate something or to just relax from a stressful day. Takato or Henry didn't have any problem with karaoke, but the same can't be said about Rika.

"Oh no, I'm not singing any karaoke" Rika said, crossing her arms and turning her head the side with a huff.

"I'm not forcing anyone, but aside from you and Renamon the rest doesn't seem to have any problems" Sonic said 'Too bad, because I wanted to hear Renamon singing' he frowned mentaly.

Rika turned her head back at them and saw Takato and Henry along with their partners looking through the karaoke DVDs, probably choosing DVD containing the music they wanted to sing.

"Takato, what's a karaoke?" Guilmon asked, not having any idea what it was.

"Well, karaoke is a game where the player has to sing along a pre-recorded music without the original singer's voice and in the end he receives a ranking according to how well and faithful you were to the song" Takato explained in the most resumed what so his partner could understand.

"Ohhh" Guilmon mused "Guilmon wants to try" he beamed with a large smile.

"Well, then" Sonic responded, placing the DVD-Case on Guilmon's hand "Choose one" he said.

Guilmon nodded and looked through the DVDs, careful not to break or scratch any of them with his claws. After looking through a few of them he saw a DVD with a list of the music it had printed on the front, and one particular music caught his interest.

"I want this one" Guilmon said, using the tip of his claw to point out the music track printed on the disk. Sonic took the disk from the case and smirked when he saw the name of the music.

"See, even Guilmon who never sang karaoke in his life wants to try" Sonic said, putting the DVD on the player and giving Guilmon the mic "Why don't you try too?" his question obviously directed to Rika and Renamon.

"Maybe another time" Rika said, her arms still crossed, Renamon was beside her leaning on the wall with her arms also crossed.

"I'll be sure to remind you later" Sonic said with a smirk that unnerved Rika a little bit "Here goes" he said, picking the DVD controller and selecting the music that Guilmon wanted to sing, everyone inside the room except for Sonic and Guilmon did a double take at the name of the music.

XXXXXXX

**Guilmon March**

Tanoshii koto (There are lots of fun things)  
Takusan atte (So I can't settle down)  
Boku wa jitto shite irarenai

Tabetara asonde  
Nemuttara asonde (If I eat I'll play, if I sleep I'll play)  
Ashita ni nattara (If it's tomorrow (if it is?), I'll play again)  
(Nattara?)  
Mata asobu

Giru giru giru giru  
Boku Girumon  
Wakuwaku dokidoki (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Tarararattaraa (Excited with our hearts b-bmp, tararara taraah)  
Giru giru giru giru (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Boku Girumon (Hey, play all the time, all the time)  
Nee  
Zutto zutto asobou

Takato no yume (Takato's dream grew big)  
Ookiku natte (And I was born)  
Boku ga umarete kitanda ne

Okitara asonde  
Jugyou mo asonde (If I wake up I'll play, I'll play during class, too)  
Houkago ga kitara (If it's after school (if it is?), I'll play again)  
(Kitara?)  
Mata asobu

Giru giru giru giru  
Boku Girumon  
Pakupaku mogumogu (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Tarararattaraa (Chewing and munching, tararara taraah)  
Giru giru giru giru (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Boku Girumon (Hey, eat more, more)  
Nee  
Motto motto tabe yo~

Mirai nante (I dunno about the future)  
Wakannai kedo (But I'm together with Takato)  
Boku wa Takato to issho dayo

Hashitte asonde  
Koronde mo asonde  
Chotto yasunde (I'll run and play, even if I tumble I'll play)  
(Yasunde?) (Take a little break (a break?), and I'll play again (yeah, again!)  
Mata asobu  
(E~, mata~)

Giru giru giru giru  
Boku Girumon  
Sutasuta zunzun (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Tarararattaraa (Marching briskly, tararara taraah)  
Giru giru giru giru (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Boku Girumon (Hey, always, always guililil)  
Nee  
Itsumo itsumo giruru~

Giru giru giru giru  
Boku Girumon  
Wakuwaku dokidoki (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon)  
Tarararattaraa (Excited with our hearts b-bmp, tararara taraah)  
Giru giru giru giru (Guil guil guil guil, I'm Guilmon  
Boku Girumon (Hey, play all the time, all the time)  
Nee  
Zutto zutto asobou

XXXXXXX

After Guilmon finished the song he turned back to see everyone looking at him with wide eyes. They were speechless, who could know that Guilmon was such a great singer, also, where did this music about Guilmon came from, wasn't he supposed to be a secret?

Then all of a sudden they all started clapping, even Rika had to acknowledge that Guilmon was good, probably better than a lot of singers out there, even with his extremely high-pitched voice. Guilmon, seeing all of them clapping, gave them a great smile that could brighten the day of everyone around him.

"I can't just sit here after hearing him" Henry said, surprising the others since he's usually the level headed one.

He got up from his seat and picked up the case, taking the DVD he wanted in one go, looks like someone has experience with karaoke to know what he wants to sing this fast.

"Here you go" he said, switching the DVD in the player for the one he wanted, and picking up the mic, ready for his turn.

XXXXXXX

**Mirai**

Akogareteta mono wa yume no mama da ne

Furikareba itsumo boku wo yobu koe

Mune no naka de hageshiku yureru

Mada ma ni au ka no shirenai

Kao wo agete jibun wo shijite miru yo mou

Ayumo beka mirai wo

Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete

Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka

Ayumo beka mirai wo atarashi mirai wo

Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo

Kagayaki afureru agunu beki mirai e

Nagashite kita namida kawakasu kaze ga

Tsumetaku shinta kara me wo tojite ita

Shiranai basho mayoikondemo nuke daresu

Nichi ga aru hazu

Iki wo sutte kokoro wo hiraite miyou mou ichido

Susumu beki mirai wo

Umanrete hajimete ki ga tsuita no sa

Hito wa kawarerun da itsu kara demo

Susumu beki mirai wo atarashi mirai wo

Mitsumeteru sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo

Chikara ga afureru susumu beki mirai e

Ayumo beki mirai wo

Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete

Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka

Ayumo beka mirai wo atarashi mirai wo

Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo

Kagayaki afureru ayumo beki mirai e

XXXXXXX

Clapping was heard once more as Henry finished singing his song, he turned around gave them the peace sign, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Alright" Terriermon said, running into the cases direction "Now it's..."

"My turn" Sonic interrupted, placing a hand on Terriemon's head and lifting him and dropping him on the bed, his little arms crossed with a frown on his face "Humm?" Sonic murmured, looking through the DVDs "Ah ha, there you are" he said as he took a DVD and switched the one in the player for the one he had in hand.

"Hold your orgasms ladies, because I'll show you what true singing is" Sonic said, pointing his mic o the "audience" the boys laughed at his remark while Rika just blushed in embarrassment, Renamon remained quiet, but had small blush across her face nothing others could see, and the two other Digimon remained clueless at what Sonic just said.

XXXXXXX

**I shall walk looking up - Junichi Kanemaru**

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai you ni

Omoidasu haru no hi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Ue o muite arukou

Nijinda hoshi o kazoete

Omoidasu natsu no hi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Shiawase wa kumo no we ni

Shiawase wa sora no we ni

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai you ni

Nakinagara aruku

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Omoidasu aki no hi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Kanashmii wa hoshi no kage ni

Kanashimi wa tsuki no kage ni

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai you ni

Nakinagara aruku

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Hitoribotchi no yoru

XXXXXXX

Everyone, and I mean everyone in the room as speechless after Sonic's turn. With his eyes closed, Sonic turned himself to everyone with a smirk on his face.

"So how was it?" he asked, eyes still closed "Good? Great? Awesome? Outstanding? Amazing?" he asked them.

After about a minute of not receiving any answer, his eyebrows twitched in annoyance and finally opened his eyes to see what they were doing. The scene surprised him as everyone had their mouths agape, not believing that Sonic was actually a great singer considering that his voice while talking didn't seem to be the singing type.

Renamon's thoughts, on the other hand, were about the same, but she listened more to the lyrics than the song itself, Sonic sang in such an upbeat manner, as if trying to hide how sad and depressing the lyrics are, and to choose a music like this, did something terrible happened to him to make him choose that music?

"Wow" they all said in unison.

"Hehe" Sonic smirked, twirling the mic around by the cable "I told you to hold your ormagms" he said, breaking them out of their stupor.

"Can you stop with the unnecessary joking?" Rika half asked, half demanded.

"Tch" Sonic clicked his tongue, shaking his head left and right "You guys have no sense of humor" he complained jokingly.

"We have" Takato said "But she doesn't" he pointed at Rika, who just glared at him.

"Makes sense" Sonic shrugged.

"So" he said, pointing the mic at them "Who wants to go next?" he smirked.

* * *

**Again I'm really, really sorry for the wait, you guys have no idea how bad I feel by making you wait like this.**

**I decided to throw an Omake simply because I felt like it... actually I have been thingking about an Omake since chapter 4 but alwayls forgot to write one, and alo because I felt this chapter was a little short compared to the otheres.**

**Only the strong will understand why I chose that music for Sonic to sing while reading, because the link for the music below is basically goinh to tell why, also the reason why I didn't put the translated lyrics for Henry's music is because I was lazy, damn lazyness is going to kill me someday.**

**Also, sorry about the lyrics, I don't know how make it like Guilmon March, so it will have to be like that.**

**Links:**

**watch?v=30iGRHPWBgc - Guilmon March**

**watch?v=OpaFpYk2szM - Mirai**

**watch?v=N5jP0m27y6o - I Shall Walk Looking Up**

**Well, since I'm finally done with this chapter, I better start working on the next chapter of my other fanfic.**

**Have a good morning, a good afternoon, a good evening and a good night. (Although I highly doubt you'll wake up in the morning just to read fanfics)**


End file.
